The Song's Flame
by Cat McDougall
Summary: The younger sib of Firesong k'Treva fights her own personal demons, and her brother's shadow. {COMPLETED}
1. Ch 1 The Flame's Shadow

Ayren screamed and dove through the sky, diving for an unseen morsel. His bonded, Shadowflame, didn't look up from the book she was reading in a small corner of Companion's Field. Nearby several foals played under their mothers' watchful eyes. Rolan stood watching between them and the palace.  
  
Shadowflame kept her head over her book though her lips were twitching as she fought a smile. Ayren came into the tree above her with barely rustled wings. Finally the clopping of hooves on the soft grass brought her head up. :Time is it?: She mind-sent to the black stallion coming towards her. He snorted and bobbed his head. With a gusty sigh she closed her book and stood, stretching muscles that rippled into place.  
  
:By the Star-eyed I'm tired!: She thought to herself. Rolan looked out of the corner of his eye at her and snorted in obvious amusement. She glanced over at him, wondering what was so amusing.  
  
:If you didn't spend so much time lazing about you'd feel better.: There was an obvious tone of amusement and goading behind the thought.   
  
'Flame just ignored him. She and Darkfire had given him and Talia a run for it this morning over the advanced course. And that was after she'd spent two hours under the tender mercies of Alberich, the weaponsmaster. Rolan was trying to evoke a response from her and she knew it. So did he.   
  
From the Palace came several people both men and women most dressed in Herald's Whites. 'Flame left the Field through a gate and joined the group. Ayren had just finished whatever he'd caught and took to wing again, flying high overhead and out over the city of Haven. She surrendered her senses to him for a moment leaning against the fence.   
  
Through his eyes, she saw the Tayledran party approaching the Palace grounds. Even had she not known what to look for she would have known who they were. Riding dyheli, they stood out upon the streets of Haven. Their deer-like mounts, bearing several men, a woman and hertasi caused many in the streets to stop and stare at them. With most of their bond birds winging overhead yet close them, they made a rare spectacle. Ayren winged a little closer, so as to give her a clear view of who they were. 'Flame didn't see anyone she recognized until he came to the front of the group where two men rode side by side.  
  
Seeing them from the back she didn't immediately recognize them but when Ayren banked, giving her a look at their faces, she pulled back to herself with a gasp.  
  
It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Asking Ayren to give her one more look at them she once again looked through her bond bird's eyes. It was. There was no mistaking the flamboyant clothes or the richly detailed and equally flamboyant mask that one of the men wore. There was also no mistaking the man who rode at his side, his knee-length white hair with its dark stripe, braided and pulled over his shoulder.  
  
'Flame came back to herself with a shudder. It was them. After not seeing them for almost ten years they were here. A soft velvet nose on her arm, offered comfort. :What is it 'Flame?: Darkfire asked, concerned for her.  
  
She leaned against him for a moment before answering, trying to smooth her ruffled nerves and calm her rapid heart. :My brother is part of the party that comes.: She finally replied, her heart slowing to normal. :I haven't seen him since well before we went through our change. Now I must face him. And his mate. I love both men dearly but fear what they will think of me.:   
  
Darkfire nuzzled her red hair, conveying comfort to her as he could. :I think they will think you a very strong woman, who has faced much in her short life. Do not worry over what others may do, sweet. You will win them over if need be. I have faith in you.: 'Flame smiled and scratched his one ear, in exactly the right spot, silently thanking him for his confidence.  
  
By now she had been joined by the Royal party, which included Queen Selenay of Valdemar, her husband Prince Daren, the Queen's Own Herald Talia. The seneschal and his Herald were there as well. Weaponsmaster Alberich soon joined them, looking odd in his Whites, for he never wore them, except when he was being "official". And if meeting an envoy from the Hawkbrothers wasn't official enough for Whites then she didn't know what was.   
  
Arrayed behind her at the fence, stood all of the Heralds' Companions. Ayren settled himself into a tree not too far off, staying out of sight, as he always did when they met new people.   
  
Shadowflame shook her hair back from her face, quickly finger combing it, so that it lay a bit more neatly down her back.  
  
She walked over quietly to stand just behind the Queen. Selenay turned to her and smiled. "Nervous?" she asked, easily picking up Shadowflame's mood.   
  
'Flame nodded. "A bit. I really haven't spent much time with other Tayledrans in years." Now she smiled ruefully playing with her hair a bit. "And you have to admit I hardly look Tayledran any more."  
  
Selenay took in the young woman's crystal blue eyes and deep red hair and sighed. What she said was true. Most Hawkbrothers had stark white hair and clear blue eyes from living so closely with their heartstones and utilizing node magic. Shadowflame, on the other hand, had the blue eyes but had rich deep red hair, that marked her as different.  
  
Selenay sighed, knowing she could do nothing for her. "You will be just fine, Shadowflame. Just be yourself. You've won the entire palace and most of the Collegium to you. You're a good diplomat and more importantly a gentle person. I've known several Hawkbrothers in my time and know that they will like you just as we do."  
  
'Flame smiled at the Queen. "You will swell my head with all your praises, Your Majesty. Between defeating Alberich and Talia this morning, I may not fit into the Palace should it swell anymore!"  
  
Selenay and everyone around them laughed. 'Flame was probably the more modest than most. She didn't boast, allowing her actions to speak for themselves.   
  
Before anyone could retort, however, the group they were all waiting for rode through the gates. Most of the people gathered waiting to receive them had had some experience with the Hawkbrothers and were not disturbed by the sight of the dyheli or of the hertasi. The guard however had not and some were trying not to be obvious about their stares.  
  
The group rode quite close to the awaiting reception and then dismounted. First to Selenay were both Firesong and Silverfox, both having met her several years before. They quickly embraced her together before the others had approached.  
  
Shadowflame took the time of their distraction to study the rest of the group. There were only the three men , two of which she knew, a woman in Healer green and six hertasi. She knew that one of the hertasi was their own representative as well as one of the dyheli. She assumed that Firesong was the Hawkbrother delegate and that would make the other young man the representative of the other groups.   
  
She noticed that the young man's hair was turning the white of a Hawkbrother and he had an eagle-owl, perched on the saddle of his dyheli. Yet he bore no other features that marked him as Tayledran. He must be the one that she had heard about from Selenay, Darian. 'Flame had been told that he had been adopted into the Hawkbrothers several years before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Everything here except Shadowflame, Darkfire and Ayren belong to Mercedes Lackey and her Valdemar books. I have tried to remain true to her ideas. Any and all mistakes are mine and I apologize for them.  
  
Please point out LARGE mistakes (don't be petty). I will gladly listen to any and all reviews (But be kind if ya can! LOL) Please review and let me know what ya think! 


	2. Ch 2 The meeting

A/N- First the disclaimer- All things are own by Mercedes Lackey except Darkfire, Shadowflame and Ayren, they're mine all mine.  
  
Now on with the story….  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Before they had reached the city of Haven, Firesong had begun to give instructions to the others yet again. They all listened patiently, without interrupting. He had given them the same instructions at least twice a day since they had left k'Valdemar vale. The general thought was that he was nervous. That didn't fit the overly flamboyant man that they all knew.   
  
As they had drawn closer to Haven, Firesong had become more and more tense. Everyone picked up on it and wondered.  
  
When they had passed through the gates into the city itself, they finally found out why. "Do you know who the current ambassador is and where he might be from?" Silverfox had asked, quietly.  
  
"No," Firesong had practically snapped. "And that bothers me. Why keep that from us? It bothers me because it makes no sense."  
  
Darian and Keitha had just kept their mouths shut, letting Silverfox lead him through the conversation. "It could be that he isn't here just now. He may have had to leave so we weren't told his name because he wouldn't be there."  
  
Just then to belie his words, a bond bird flew overhead almost in greeting. Aya and Kaori, the only bond birds traveling with them, cried out in greeting. The eagle returned the cry and then winged back to the palace, his massive form easily seen against the pristine sky.  
  
Firesong raised an eyebrow though none could see it. "An eagle?" He asked of no one in particular. "Unusual."  
  
Unusual they were since bond birds were so much larger than their wild counterparts. Eagles were generally only ever bonded to very large, very strong men. In fact the only one Darian had ever seen had been bonded to a blacksmith.  
  
At least they now knew the ambassador was still here in Haven. None could come up with a reason for someone bonded to an eagle to be here. Any skilled craftsman, would be too invaluable to be sent to Haven on a diplomatic mission.   
  
They entered the gates to the Palace grounds without any incident, even though they could all feel all the eyes that followed their progress.   
  
Firesong finally released Selenay and stepped back to see the rest of the group. He of course recognized Talia and the seneschal and Daren. The seneschal's Herald however was new to him and he didn't see the ambassador, whom he wished to speak to.  
  
The rest of his group joined him and he quickly performed introductions of his group. Selenay returned the courtesy, introducing her own group save one. Shadowflame had ducked behind Alberich so as to remain out of sight. When Selenay had finished she still did not move. Ayren came on silent wing to sit on the fence next to Darkfire. Shadowflame took a deep breath and moved out into the open.  
  
"Where is the Tayledran ambassador? I expected to see him here." Firesong said, disappointed.  
  
Selenay smiled. Before she could speak, though, Shadowflame spoke. "I am right here, Firesong. Its been a long time."   
  
Firesong was struck speechless, a rare occurrence for him. When he said nothing, 'Flame turned to Silverfox. "I see you still tolerate his company, Silverfox. Has he not driven you away yet?"  
  
Silverfox smiled and hugged the young woman. She gladly returned that embrace. "You're looking well." He said looking at her professionally. "Different but well."  
  
'Flame only smiled and turned back to her brother. Everyone else quietly moved away to allow them to speak together privately. "Have you nothing to say Firesong?" She asked softly.   
  
Instead of answering he gently reached out and touched her hair. She tensed but allowed him to touch her. "Your hair is red, sister." He looked into her eyes seeing the same blue as his own. "How?"   
  
Shadowflame turned from his face for a moment and lowered her eyes. "'Tis a long story that I have no wish to speak of now. Is that all you have to say?"  
  
Firesong studied his sister closely from the security behind his mask. He may not be a kestra'chern but he could see that there were many things troubling her. Now was not the time to press her for details. "No, I have this to say as well. 'Tis good to see you, little sister. It has been far too long since last I saw you." With that he drew her into a hug. Shadowflame finally relaxed and returned the hug, spending a moment snuggling against his chest as she had when she was young.  
  
Then he leaned back and looked at her a decidedly mischievous glint in his eye and he looked at Ayren who sat quietly on the fence. The Companions and Darkfire had moved away when Selenay and the others had. "An eagle though?" He looked her up and down. "You are not large enough for one."  
  
'Flame chuckled and walked over to the fence, stroking Ayren's crest. "Firesong this is Ayren. I may not be able to lift him, yet we are bonded nonetheless. We have been together a long time and I would have no other."  
  
:A little lower,: he said arching his neck a bit. 'Flame complied and moved her scratching a bit lower.   
  
Firesong let her scratch him for a moment before a flash of black caught his eye. Among the bright white coats of the Companions stood a majestic, proud black stallion who met his eyes defiantly. The stallion trotted over. :I am called Darkfire, a friend of your sister. And since she is occupied with Ayren perhaps you could scratch my ear?: Firesong was so startled that he reached up and complied.   
  
:He's always getting someone to baby him, Firesong. Try not to spoil him too much.: Shadowflame's amused voice came into his head. With a final scratch Ayren ruffled his feathers and took to wing and settled into one of the trees above the field. Darkfire only snorted and moved off to stand beneath the eagle's tree.   
  
'Flame turned back to her brother. "We should return to the others." They both moved to rejoin the others. Selenay greeted them quietly. 'Flame turned to the others. "I offer the hospitality of my vale to all of you. It is not big but it would be more familiar to all of you."  
  
There were looks exchanged among them all before they all agreed to stay with her. 'Flame smiled warmly. "You took over my home didn't you?" Firesong accused.  
  
'Flame just shrugged with a grin. "It was unoccupied and I didn't feel comfortable in the Palace. And I improved it a bit." Firesong just let out a sigh and let it go.  
  
Selenay quickly spoke up. "Well, then I will let you all go make yourselves at home and then we shall of course meet at the Palace for the reception tonight." Her entire group turned allowing the Tayledrans to retreat to 'Flame's home.   
  
Shadowflame led the way to her ekele. Everyone followed after her, the dyheli, going into Companions' Field where they had been invited to stay. Once through the miniature veil that she had put into place they came into her own little "vale". Even Firesong stood motionless for a moment taking in everything. All the plants that Firesong had had planted while he had stayed in Haven were still there. But they had changed. Some of the vines, instead of being against trees were now draped lovingly over low bushes and then up into trees. The bushes didn't look like they had grown over that time but looked to have spread themselves so that they almost formed a hedge. Even the bathing pools had been changed. Now instead of two large bathing pools there were three slightly smaller pools, still large enough to hold their entire party. Shadowflame quickly directed the hertasi inside where they began settling in the party.   
  
Firesong just stood in amazement at all that his sister had changed. He barely recognized his former home. She had added her own touches here and there. He could even see some small low level buildings cleverly concealed underneath a tree. He wondered what they were and then saw 'Flame leading a hertasi towards one. 'Ahh must be dwellings for the hertasi,' he thought to himself.   
  
He and Silverfox, instead of bathing, went into the ekele. Here too he could see changes. all of his flamboyance was gone. In its place was instead very utilitarian, almost sparse. There were touches here and there that said that a woman lived here. The only thought Firesong could think of is that their mother would be appalled. This was not the beautiful comfortable home that she would have created. Instead it looked like a new ekele ready to be moved into.   
  
He saw the books on the side table and smiled. She still kept up her studies. It was the one thing that had set her apart from so many her insatiable desire for knowledge. Shadowflame turned and saw Firesong studying her home. She shrugged when she saw his faintly pained expression at her sparse surroundings. "I'm too used to traveling to gather much around me." She apologized. "This suits me much better than anything else."  
  
Firesong just shook his head and sighed. He wanted to say that their mother would be appalled but he knew that would hurt her for no reason. Instead he just followed one of the hertasi into what had been his bedroom. Then he realized what had bothered him about this arrangement. There were only two bedrooms and so no place for Shadowflame to sleep. Silverfox stopped him before he could leave the room though.   
  
"Leave her be. There is much there that she doesn't want anyone to know." He put his arm around his love and redirected him back into the bedroom. "I do not know what it is but there is deep pain and fear." Now Silverfox began working on Firesong's neck muscles, easing out what little tension was there. "She is hiding it from you out of fear." Silverfox sighed. "I will help her as she allows me but can only do so much, ashke."  
  
Firesong nodded and stopped Silverfox's magic hands. "I do not regret now asking Father to stay behind." He felt his mate's nod. "Having the two of them together when she is obviously much stronger as a mage than anyone had dared believe could have been disastrous."   
  
Silverfox chuckled a bit. "I think even your father would be surprised at her." He rubbed Firesong's muscles a little more before stopping and putting his arms around him. "Your sister has grown well, ashke. Do not worry so, my love. All will be well."  
  
Just then a discreet knock came on their door. At Silverfox's word, 'Flame stuck her head in. "Sorry," she said, smiling when she saw their arms around each other. "I thought that you would be more comfortable with this." So saying she pushed the door aside and in marched several Herald-trainees, carrying a heavy tub and several buckets of hot water. They soon trooped out again but were back quickly with some cold water. She thanked them all as they left and smiled at the look on her brother's face.  
  
"I may not be welcome in many Vales, brother, but I do know some of what has befallen you and that you prefer to bathe alone." So saying, with a hungry look on her face at the mention of the Vales, she let herself out of the room to allow them privacy.  
  
One of the hertasi, greeted her softly. She smiled. He began to pick up things and tidy the room. 'Flame stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Please, rest and be at ease, friend. I have lived long without any servants. Do not feel you need to repay my hospitality by working. Rest yourself from your journey, 'tis not a short one." She removed the dusting cloth from his hands and gently, but firmly, pushed him outside. She closed the door behind him with a sigh and leaned back against it.   
  
Having other Hawkbrothers here was harder for he than she thought. It hadn't just been the shock of seeing her brother after so long. It had been all of them: the hertasi, the dyheli and the bond birds. What she told her brother was true, she wasn't welcome in many Vales. That was the reason, she suspected, that she had been made the ambassador to the Valdemaran court. She was the one the Vales could spare since she belonged to none.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok time to thank a few people--  
  
Fireblade k'Chona- THANK YOU for your review. And don't smack yourself too hard I had to go through 3 books before I found Darkwind's name to make sure I didn't replicate it!  
  
I'm also gonna thank someone else *turns to look behind herself* Kyrette! Come over here please!  
  
Now Kyrette is MY dear friend who also happens to be a kyree so he's a little shy. Kyrette! No playing with the kids until this is posted! (Poor thing loves my kids but its hard to get him to work when they're up.)  
  
:Yes, Kitten?: (He KNOWS I hate the name!)  
  
Kyrette say hello to the nice readers.  
  
:Hello, nice readers. Please don't make her post too often. I enjoy playing with the children.:  
  
Kyrette! That's enough! You can go play now.  
  
Geez Kids are up and he forgets all about work!  
  
So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And be nice poor Kyrette had to take a whole day of not playing to get this written!  
  
Maybe if the kids go to bed early I can get him to write more…. Here's hoping!! 


	3. Ch 3 An Accidental Insult

A/N- You all should know this but anyways to cover my legal butt-  
  
I own NOTHING in this story save Shadowflame, Darkfire and Ayren. Everything else belongs to Mercedes Lackey. Oh and all the mistakes are mine too. ;P  
  
Anyways- This chappie was done through great pain and neglect. Poor Kyrette could not play with the children for three whole hours while this was getting written.  
  
Kyrette- :Can I please go play with the children now??:  
  
Cat- Wait just a few moments while I finish things up ok? Then you can play with them while I cook.  
  
Kyrette- :Good! Hurry!:  
  
Geez you see what you get trying to write with a muse who loves your kids more than you?  
  
So I'll let you read this now and there'll be more at the end....  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
That night Firesong began to wonder what had happened to his sister. No one of them had seen her since she had offered them her hospitality and had the bath brought to his room.  
  
Admittedly he had been shocked when she had not only offered her home to them but had seen to his personal quirks. He had been shocked but honored. He thought he could guess how hard it was for her to be around other Hawkbrothers. She had been tossed from vale to vale from the time she was 3.   
  
Firesong sighed and closed his eyes for just a moment, allowing the memories to wash over him.  
  
The night was cool outside the veil. Winter had just released its grasp on the outside world. Inside the veil, Starfall paced around the bathing pool, his usually unreadable face a study in seething anger. Near the edge of the Vale, his wife was in tears as she handed over her beautiful red haired child to another relative. Firesong stood near the railing of the ekele where he could see both his parents. He saw his uncle leave with his silent little sister and again cursed his father's stubbornness.   
  
Later that night, the argument roused him out of a sound sleep. "I have done what you asked of me! I have given my child away to make you happy! What more could you ask of me?!" His mother's voice pierced the night.  
  
"I want it to never have happened!" Starfall's angry voice was softer but much more deadly than his wife's. "For the rest of my life I have to know that somewhere that little brat is out there!"  
  
Firesong hadn't listened any longer, not wanting to hear the argument again. They had fought over it for months now. When his father had come home from almost a year being gone, with Firesong with him, they had both been shocked to find his mother very pregnant and very quiet as to who the father might be.   
  
His father had questioned everyone in the vale yet no one had known nor confessed to being the father. Firesong had been happy to welcome a new sibling. He had not been able to understand why his father had been so angry until he had figured out that the child was not his father's.   
  
  
  
A few years later…  
  
Firesong sat inside his own ekele finishing his packaging instructions to the hertasi that was packing his belongings for his trip to Haven. He was startled to hear furtive steps on his stairs. Freezing, his bird Aya, fluttered to her perch, they both listened to his surprise visitor come up the stairs.  
  
Then, a very dear face, framed by silver-white hair like his own, poked her head around the doorframe. Quickly he grabbed her and dragged her into the room. "What are you doing here? Are you insane if my father sees you…" She cut him off laughing.  
  
"Do you think me so poor a scout to get caught by him?" She shoved him away and studied his outfit. "Still the peacock I see."  
  
"And you're still the wren, sis." He hugged her to him and she returned it, snuggling close to him for a moment.  
  
"I came to say good bye, Firesong," she said into his chest. "You're going on to Haven and I must travel for a time. Be careful, big brother." without another word she turned and left. That was the last time he saw her….  
  
Firesong came back to himself with a small shake. That was a long time ago. Now he had seen his sister again and she was changed. Changed in ways he couldn't begin to understand. First was her hair. How had it become red? How had her hair changed color from the silvery white of most Tayledrans to the deep red, almost mahogany color that she bore now?  
  
When his entire party was gathered, Firesong led the way out of the vale and towards the Royal Gardens where the reception would take place. Aya and Kuari led the way, winging overhead to perch in the trees ringing the garden. Ayren was already there but Firesong could not see his sister.  
  
Then as he began to ignore the others in his group, the crowd parted a bit and let him see to where Alberich, Selenay and Talia were standing. But they were not alone. Standing with them was a young woman wearing clothes that looked very similar to a Herald's formal whites. When she turned and looked in his direction he caught his breath. Silverfox was standing next to him and turned to him. "What is it?" He asked softly allowing Darien to carry the conversation with the Seneschal.   
  
Firesong closed his eyes hoping it would go away but when he opened them he saw his sister headed his way and her outfit had not changed. He looked at Silverfox. "Do you see what she is wearing?!" He hissed.   
  
Shadowflame chuckled overhearing what he said. "Don't worry Firesong there is nothing wrong with my outfit."  
  
He clenched his fists but kept his voice low. "How can you say that? You are mocking all of the Heralds! How could you dare to wear that?"  
  
Firesong then saw something he'd only ever seen when his father was around. Shadowflame's face went blank and her eyes went as dark as crystal eyes could. "I do not mock them, Adept Firesong. I honor them. Queen Selenay herself ordered these 'Blacks' made for me because of what I have become and what Darkfire has become. If you ask instead of judge you would know this." She bowed, very correctly to the entire delegation. "If you'll forgive me, I don't feel well and will return to my ekele." So saying she turned on her heel and made excuses to Selenay and left the garden. Ayren left his tree and followed her after giving Firesong an angry look.  
  
Firesong stood silently, watching her rigid back leave the garden and be swallowed by the shadows.  
  
Selenay watched her as well. Her Companion, Caryo, an ever calm presence in the back of her mind, spoke. :Darkfire knows what has happened and is waiting for her. Do not worry, he will care for her.: Selenay released a sigh of relief. Darkfire had calmed her before and would know what to do for her.  
  
Selenay thought of the young Lady and wondered what had happened to make her leave so abruptly. So she followed the girl's path and saw Firesong looking (she thought) shocked, dazed and most assuredly, confused. She strolled over to him unhurriedly. She nodded to people on the way. From the other side of the garden she could see Daren also making his way toward Firesong. They drew the entire Tayledran group to one side of the garden where Talia and Alberich stood between them and the rest of the party.  
  
Firesong was the first to speak. "Your Majesty, I apologize for any insult my sister has inadvertently given you with her copying the formal wear of the Heralds."  
  
Daren quickly closed his mouth which had fallen open. Selenay felt like covering her face in shock. Instead she kept her face impassive. "Firesong, she has given us no offense. Indeed I was the one to order her that set of clothing. I fear you are the one who offended her." Firesong knew she was right but couldn't bring himself to follow her. Instead he stayed at the party and only when others began to leave did he leave for the ekele.   
  
Shadowflame walked towards her ekele. She passed by Companion's field and noticed a darker shape following along. Instead of continuing on, she jumped over the fence and wrapped her arms around Darkfire's neck, burying her face into his mane. He nuzzled her a bit offering her what comfort he could.   
  
"He will never understand. I can never tell him, Darkfire." 'Flame kept her tears in check by sheer force of will. She rubbed her face against his silken neck. "He is his father's son. You and Ayren are now the only family I have left."   
  
Gently Darkfire turned from her and led her towards a stand of trees in a corner of the field. There he lay down and she lay down next to him so her head was cradled on his side. Her hand strayed to her belly, that she always kept covered, where scars crisscrossed as faded white lines. Matching scars wove across her back where the mage energies had whipped across her.   
  
Those same energies were the reason she had her deep red hair instead of the silvery white that she had had before. The energies were also what had changed Darkfire into more than a horse yet slightly less than a Companion. He was now bonded to her and she to him by those same energies.   
  
She lay there seeing the stars sparkling overhead and feeling a cool breeze tickle the tendrils of hair that had escaped her careful braid. Darkfire was a warm strong presence at her back. Soon the soft fall of hooves reached her ears. She looked up to see one of the dyheli looking at her intently.   
  
:May I help you?: she asked almost acerbically, looking directly into his eyes.  
  
The dyheli carefully lay himself down, folding his legs under him. :I heard your distress and wondered if I could help.: He said quite calmly. :I am King Tyrsell of the k'Valdemar Vale dyheli. Is there anything I can do for you?:  
  
'Flame chuckled weakly, and shook her head. :No, my Lord, there is nothing you can do. None of us have the power to change the past . Nor do any of us have the heartlessness to impose our will upon on another to make them understand…: 'Flame allowed the thought to trail off. There was nothing the King stag could do to help her. Nothing she was willing for him to do.   
  
The King stag could take her memories and put them in another's head but that would be too cruel and she had no wish for any of them to know what she went through. She moved a bit settling herself closer to Darkfire. She knew she'd be spending the night here unable to face the other Tayledrans. She closed her eyes and willed herself to relax. Luckily it was a beautiful night.  
  
Selenay walked back to the royal rooms, Daren at her side. "I worry about 'Flame." She said as they went into the room. Daren closed the door with a sigh, knowing that sleep would come late to both of them. "I had heard that it was hard for her to be around other Tayledrans but didn't know how hard it was."  
  
Daren began stripping off his finery, as his wife had begun to. "There is nothing we can do except be her friends, love. It is not our right to interfere."  
  
Selenay sighed as she finished putting her jewelry away. "I know. That worries me all the more. You didn't see her face as she left, Daren. She was devastated by what Firesong had said."  
  
Daren put on a robe and began rubbing her shoulders trying to take out some of the tension there. "I know, love. What would you do though? Send Firesong away? We cannot do that."  
  
She sighed again relaxing back against him. "We will have to think of something."  
  
Daren agreed with her and led her to bed.  
  
Back at the ekele, Firesong had stripped himself of all his finery and lay in bed next to Silverfox, thinking. He knew that this room had been Shadowflame's before they had come. Now his clothes occupied the closet and were scattered around the room. He sighed and again shifted to try to get comfortable. Silverfox rolled over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me." He said simply rolling Firesong over to massage his back.  
  
Firesong was silent for a time, staring out the window. "Father always hated her. Always. I understand now why but not then. Her entire life she was handed off from vale to vale. Once she left us she was never allowed to return to see mother. Not even when she was dying. Father and I fought long and hard over that." He closed his eyes remembering that horrific fight. "Finally when she was old enough, before she had bonded with a bird, she left the vales to travel. She often came to a vale unannounced or without warning." He turned his head the other way, allowing access to different muscles.   
  
"When I was taken by Vanyel, the last I had heard of her was that she would stay at no vale longer than a night. Then when I was here, before the Storms, no one had heard from her for several months." He grunted slightly as Silverfox found a hard knot. "Afterwards, I was told that she had been found injured and was recovering. Then, nothing." He shifted slightly. "I didn't even know she was here. Or that she was alright."  
  
The last was slightly shaky as he tried to fight his tears. Silverfox said nothing for a time. Then he spoke. "Ashke, you have done nothing to be ashamed of. Your father has his own reasoning. And she seems to me to be a lot like her older brother, going her own way."  
  
Firesong chuckled weakly as he was supposed to. Silverfox wasn't done. "Something happened to her. Something she has no wish for anyone to find out. She looks well, but I can see her walking carefully. She seems to be afraid of much. You may not have seen it, love, but when she saw us she was afraid."  
  
Firesong hadn't noticed. "Afraid? Of what? Of us why?"  
  
Silverfox stopped the massage and lay down with a sigh. "I don't know. Yet it was there. Perhaps you should ask her."  
  
Firesong thought for a moment. Even though they hadn't lived together they had been good friends, sending messages as they had been able. He didn't know half of what she had grown up with, couldn't imagine it. His parents had loved him immensely and had always been with him as they could.  
  
Yet Shadowflame, she'd been tossed about her entire life from vale to vale, being forced to leave k'Treva when she was only 2 years old. She had never had the home or the love he had. He had been through his own trials it was true but he'd had friends. Whatever she'd been through she'd had no one. He didn't realize he'd spoken the last thought out loud until Silverfox spoke. "Not true. She had Darkfire and Ayren. She seems to set great store in them. And she has made friends here."  
  
Firesong grunted in agreement. If Selenay's reaction was anything to go by, then she had made powerful friends indeed. Yet how had she managed it? Every time she'd ever been mentioned to him was as an outcast, someone others tolerated but didn't really like. Then again here she was in Haven, with the Queen defending her no less!  
  
Silverfox raised himself on his elbow and looked down at Firesong. "Ashke, the only thing you can do is ask her. You are not your father and hold nothing against her. Find out why she was afraid. Find out how her hair came to be red. TALK to her."  
  
Firesong sighed again knowing Silverfox was right. He had to talk to her. But for now…. He kissed his beloved which of course led to much more than that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Miss me yet? LOL   
  
Time to thank the reviewers...  
  
To Fireblade-- Rub Krathnae's crest again for me and for Kyrette (He needs some help)  
  
To Hawk-- You were right OOPS!!! *smacking my forehead* Thanks for the heads up!  
  
To etcetera cat-- My boo boos!!!! I won't even blame it on Kyrette this time!  
  
Kyrette! Get over here we're not done yet. Kids off! Wait until Mom's done OK?  
  
So More reviews please... You'll make Kyrette think no one loves him. Of course, if you scrtach just below his left cheek, he may write more much faster! LOL I scratch his cheek most nights after the kids go to bed so he'll stay up with me! Then we can give YOU more!!!  
  
So Folks find the pretty purple button and give your thanks to Kyrette. I'm just the hands that work the keys. He's the one doing the hard work *wink wink*  
  
Kyrette- :Please don't you love me readers? If so please say so, Cat neglects me so.:  
  
Cat- Hey! *Giving a dirty look at the "oh so poor neglected muse" (currently getting scratched by the eldest kid) You're neglected? "I" am the one who has to cook clean take care of the kids AND type for you. Who's neglected?  
  
Kyrette- *giving me a sly look* :YOU don't have to beg for readers:  
  
Cat- *throwing hands in the air* I give up! R&R folks! 


	4. Ch 4 Some New Revelations

Disclaimer- I own only Shadowflame, Ayren and Darkfire anyone else mentioned belongs only to Mercedes Lackey and Larry Dixon. (How I wish I was them But I'm not oh well)  
  
When we left this little story, Shadowflame was in Companion's Field with Darkfire after being insulted by Firesong. Firesong was feeling badly about unintentionally insulting her. So that's where we were NOW---  
  
Here we are.....  
  
Chapter 4 Some New Revelations  
  
Shadowflame slowly fell asleep laying next to Darkfire with the dyheli nearby. Rolan eventually came over, having been told by Talia what had happened. Even Caryo came over. They both stood almost all night as guards, against what no one quite understood.   
  
Ayren squawked a bit as Aya flew past the end of his beak, rousing Shadowflame. She stretched slightly and moved so that Darkfire could get to his feet, shaking slightly to rouse himself. Shadowflame stood still stretching. She noticed that her clothes weren't very wrinkled but would still need a good cleaning. She started walking toward the Collegium knowing that most of the trainees would not be up yet and she would be able to grab a quick bath. After letting herself out of the field she walked across the grounds slowly. Only someone calling her name stopped her.  
  
She looked up and saw Alberich leaning against the small fence surrounding the salle grounds.Sighing and knowing she could not avoid him forever and in fact the taciturn Weaponsmaster would seek her out eventually. She didn't see Kerowyn about which meant she wouldn't be grilled too harshly.  
  
Alberich merely nodded at her when she made it over to him. He cocked his head and looked at her. "You were not here this morning. You are avoiding me?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Although he had spoken in Valdemaran, she switched to Karsite which she was very fluent in. "I am not avoiding you, friend. I slept in the Field last night and have just wakened. If you have time I will join you in less than half a candlemark." Alberich simply nodded and she jogged the rest of the way to the small room she'd commandeered in the Collegium. There she quickly stripped out of her clothing and threw herself into her training uniform, a cut down version of trainee grays, grabbed her two daggers and her sword and jogged back to the salle, glad to have the chance to work out. It would clear her mind and help her sort out what, if anything, she would say to the people in her ekele.  
  
She quickly stretched out and silently thanked the Star-Eyed that she'd been able to jog back and forth. Alberich also stretched abit and waited for her to be ready. Then she nodded and fell into a fighting stance. With a barely noticeable quirk to his lips, they fell to.  
  
Just over a candlemark and a half later, they broke apart. Sweat was raining down both of their faces. Breath was coming in gasps. 'Flame felt a certain pride in that she could make him sweat. Someone nearby applauded. 'Flame barely held back a groan, knowing it had to be Kero. Sure enough a quick glance showed the mercenary captain lounging in the doorway, clapping softly. 'Flame stood upright, and shook her hair out of her face. Even though it had been confined to a braid, a lot of it had become plastered to her forehead.   
  
She caught the towel that Alberich tossed her way without a word. She quickly wiped off her face with one and then with a clean one wiped off her blade and sheathed it. Kerowyn handed her a dipper full of water which she sipped greatfully. She kept herself moving not wanting to stiffen up. After her breathing had slowed, and she had had some water she waited for Kero to speak, knowing the Herald Captain had not come merely to offer her water.  
  
Kerowyn nodded to ALberich and then waved for 'Flame to follow her. They didn't go far. Waiting near the equitation field, were both Darkfire and Sayvel, who stood in full tack awaiting her rider. 'Flame stifled the groan in her throat. She knew why Kero was doing this but it didn't make it easier. Riding the advanced equitation course without a saddle was not her idea of fun. Still, she kept her opinions to herself, even blocking out Darkfire and Ayren at least until she was on Darkfire's back.  
  
Without a word the two women turned for the equitation courses, 'Flame asking a page to take her sword back to her room for her. They did not notice the people emerging from the vale, watching them leave.  
  
Firesong watched his sister ride by, completely at ease bareback on that large black stallion he had met the day before. The beads of his mask clacked slightly as the breeze picked up. Aya came over and settled on his shoulder. Absently, he reached up and scratched her chest. Over his head he heard an eagle shriek. Looking up he saw Ayren sitting in a tree, shredding a rabbit for his breakfast.  
  
Footsteps behind him made him turn. Talia was walking towards him, Rolan at her side. She came to stand beside him, not looking at him but after'Flame and Kero. She simply looked after the women for a moment. Firesong also turned his attention that way. "When she got here, she was still recovering from severe injuries. Selenay wanted Healers to look at her but she refused. Only Darkwind knows how she was injured. I understand he wouldn't even tell Elspeth. It was not comfortable around them for a time." She still hadn't looked at him. "She won't get close to anyone, Firesong. She doesn't speak about why her hair is red and not the silver it should be. She says nothing. Last night, she slept here with Darkfire. Almost like a newly Chosen and her Companion."  
  
For another few minutes they watched as the two women began the course. Kero, as Firesong expected, took the course with ease. She had spent most of her life on horseback and he expected it of her. Just then a black streak raced by her, covering ground as if it was flying. It took him a moment to realize just who it was. He watched as his sister clung to her horse's back like a burr. Together they covered the course with ease, Kero and Sayvel close on their heels. When they had finished, he saw his sister sit up straighter and throw her head back laughing. Firesong could only marvel at the skill she had displayed.   
  
Talia had a slight smirk on her face when Firesong turned back to her. She quickly covered it. "Selenay invites all of you for breakfast in her private garden." Firesong hadn't noticed the others with him, being so engrossed in his sister. "If you will follow me."  
  
She led them away, Firesong glancing back over his shoulder as Shadowflame's laughter reached him on the breeze.  
  
Shadowflame immersed herself neck deep into the pool in her vale. Since Rolan had told Darkfire that all the Tayledras had gone to eat breakfast with Selenay and Daren, she had decided it was safe to bathe here rather than at the Collegium. She used her breathing exercises to relax her muscles fiber by fiber. She had worked hard this morning and still had to go to council.Sighing she got out of the pool and into the robe that she'd placed nearby. Towelling her hair dry she padded into the ekele. quickly she changed into her usual outfit. It was all black, with a tank top shirt, riding breeches and calf boots. She quickly brushed out her hair and put it into another braid.  
  
:Now I know why you dress as you do,: Ayren said settling onto his perch. :Your sib is vain.:  
  
'Flame chuckled tying off the end of her braid with a bradied leather thong, containing only one of Ayren's feathers. :He is vain,: she conceded. :But he is well loved and able to be vain.: Ayren offered no reply, except to groom his talons slightly. As the bell rang for the start of classes at the Collegium, 'Flame made her way across the grounds and into the palace. Ayren took the aerial route, winging into the Council Chambers from a window kept open for him. 'Flame walked on, nodding to those she knew and even stopping to talk to several of the Heralds that she was familiar with. Seeing Kero waiting for her, she quickly made her excuses and walked toward the Council Chambers.  
  
"I'll be leaving in the morning," Kero said smiling. "Anything I can help you with before then?"  
  
'Flame smiled. She knew what Kero was asking but it was something she had to do herself. "No, but when you get back, see if Darkwind and Elspeth went through. They were going to deliver a message for me." Kero just nodded, knowing she had been politely rebuffed. She waved Kero through, so that council could start. The sooner it started, the faster it ended.   
  
'Flame found herself seated next to Darian instead of next to Firesong as she'd feared. As she sat she sent a thought to Darkfire. :Firesong isn't here. Any ideas?:  
  
She felt him distance himself for a moment before he came back. :He'll be in in a moment. Can't tell what he's doing but he's with Selenay and Talia.:  
  
'Flame gave a mental grunt and settled herself into her chair. She turned to the gentleman at her side. "I'm sorry apparently in all the bustle, we were never introduced. I'm Shadowflame, sister to Firesong." Darien smiled and shook the hand she extended.  
  
"I'm Darien. Its very nice to meet you." He smiled slightly. "I had the honor of being taught by both your father and your brother." He saw her stiffen and a cool mask come over her face. With barely a rustle of wings, Ayren came and settled on the back of her chair. He glared with a cold eye at Darien. Kuari flew to perch on the back of his chair, staring down the much larger eagle.  
  
"I'm afraid you are mistaken Darien." She explained softly. "While I am Firesong's sister, I am not Starfall's daughter." Dropping that bit of unusual news she turned to face another table. Another woman, this one about their age, wearing the working costume of one who worked with her hands, tapped 'Flame on the shoulder. "Natoli!" She gasped surprised. "When did you get back?"  
  
The other woman laughed lightly. "Just last evening. Karal is playing with the children and saying hello to Firesong."  
  
'Flame chuckled. Karal's love and devotion to his two children was known by all the Council members and had often been his excuse to skip unnecessary sessions. "It's good to have you back, Nat." They exchanged a few more pleasantries until Prince Daren walked into the chamber room. Behind him walked both Silverfox and Firesong followed closely by the gryphons.  
  
Natoli walked to her seat and sat down. 'Flame smiled at Daren and tossed him a saucy wink which he returned.  
  
Firesong stiffened, seeing hers but not his. Still he said nothing knowing it was not the time. Once Talia and Selenay arrived the business began in earnest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviewer Thanks---  
  
Hawk Sister- Thank you! Kyrette was VERY pleased with the extra scratches!  
  
Fireblade- I got it I got it! The mistake has been fixed now and in all chapters to come. I'm too lazy to go back and repost the previous ones. ;P  
  
Darkfyre- You're right it would be confusing but I don't think it'll happen. We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Now Kyrette wants me to put in a few words of his here- Go ahead Kyrette. :Thank you, Cat. Now you've all been asking about the background of Shadowflame, Darkfire and Ayren. Please stop asking! Its coming I promise you! As soon as I can get my writer here to help we'll get it into the story.: (You know he acts like its all my fault.) :So, enjoy this one and there will be more to come. Oh a please send more scratches. She neglects me so...:  
  
Cat- Hey! I do not. Now the children are in bed and I'm gonna get come sleep too!  
  
Kyrette sighing mornfully- :See? She doesn't care. Fireblade are you sure that you don't need me?:  
  
Cat- Foreget it. SHe has enough muses. She doesn't need you too!  
  
Kyrette justs casts a look of indignation at the writer and goes to bed. You see what happens now? I swear he likes the kids more than me and only uses me because none onf them can type! Oh well... DOn't worry I'll get another chapter out of him soon!  
  
Have some banana bread and there is pumpkin muffins if you want! 


	5. Ch 5 Explanations

Disclaimer- Do I really have to do this AGAIN? *sighs* Alright here it goes.... The only thing I own is Shadowflame, Darkfire and Ayren. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Mercedes Lackey and her Valdemar Books.  
  
Fine Happy now?  
  
OK- so we left them in the council chambers, with 'Flame giving a cold shoulder to Darien.  
  
So now we have them there and we won't go into what was discussed cuz quite frankly Kyrette and I both find politics BORING!  
  
SO back to the story- (Kyrette protested writing this but I pulled him through)  
  
Chapter 5 Explanations  
  
Several candlemarks later, after all the bondbirds had gone out and come back again, and several tempers were on the verge of being lost, a halt was called to the session. Everyone began filing out. Shadowflame tossed another saucy wink at Daren before he left the chamber. She chatted with Natoli as they walked out of the chamber. Ayren went out the window, silently winging over to Companion's Field.  
  
Firesong walked out of the chamber, deep in thought. When they were back at the vale, they gathered around the pools, sitting in some of the shade there with cool drinks delivered by the hertasi.   
  
Darien was the first to break the odd silence surrounding the group. "Firesong, what did Shadowflame mean that she wasn't Starfall's daughter?" Keisha tried to shush him but was unsuccessful.  
  
Silverfox took his hand, offering quiet strength. Firesong sighed. "She is the daughter of my mother and another man. No one knows who. Not even my father. 'Flame doesn't know. My mother refused to tell anyone who the father was." He sipped his drink and sank back into silence.  
  
Letting the matter drop, but vowing to find out more later, Darien turned his mind to what had been discussed in council. As the sky darkened, they began revising some of their plans, seeing they wouldn't work now.  
  
'Flame went out to eat that night in Haven. The Compass Rose was a favorite of hers, introduced to her by Daren. They sold good solid food at a reasonable price and their beer was worth wading through a blizzard for. Ayren was staying out, willing to be her ears in the city, while Darkfire was at the Palace. She knew that she could have a private room but preferred to be in the main room where many gathered. It was full to the brim with Blues, Greys, Reds and Greens. As well teachers gathered here. The entire room was a sea of color with blocks of a single one standing out here and there.   
  
'Flame settled herself into a corner and ordered herself a dinner and a mug of beer. The server brought it back quickly weaving in and out expertly among the tables. 'Flame settled her back against the wall, sipping her beer, listening to the waves of sound as they crashed around and over her.  
  
She saw ALberich come in and raised her hand slightly, knowing that the hawk-eyed man would see it even through this crowd. Sure enough, Stone-face as he was affectionately called, came over and sat kitty corner from her so that he still had his back to a wall and could see the entire room. A server came over and brought his usual meal with her along with a beer.   
  
She just ate her food, allowing him to be the first to speak. She finished her dinner and sat back against the wall content to watch the others here. She knew that her brother would be eating in either the ekele or at the Palace.  
  
Once Alberich was done, the server returned and took both their bowls and refreshed 'Flame's drink. She sipped her beer leaning against the wall behind her. Alberich said nothing for a time just sat sipping his drink and watching the room. Next to them a group of Blues sat arguing over some problem or another while just beyond them a group of bardlings sat supposedly composing something that had them talking heatedly.  
  
Alberich put down his drink and finally began to speak. "Having brother here hard, is?" 'Flame just nodded not really wanting to speak about it. "I friend, am." He sipped his drink again. "Trouble have you, will come to me you?"  
  
Flame put her drink down. "Yes Alberich. I will come to you. But there are some things I must do for myself. I cannot tell you all. I can't."  
  
He sat back and crossed his arms, giving her a look that would send any student of his into blabbering about all of their crimes. 'Flame merely smiled and tried to look innocent. Alberich sighed and stood, taking her arm and led her out of the Rose, paying for both of their meals. They walked silently through the streets, enjoying the calm warm night. They made it back to his room just off the salle, using his private entrance.   
  
Once inside he sat her down and made tea for both of them. Once her hands were wrapped around a warm mug of tea, he sat down next to her and studied her. She was a beautiful woman. Her eyes complimented her dark hair and gave her an air of knowing that many strived for but failed miserably at. He knew he wouldn't be able to make her talk if she didn't wish to but perhaps his silence could wear her down.   
  
Darkfire had sensed her sadness and relayed it to Rolan. Rolan, knowing that Talia was busy, had asked Kantor to have ALberich go after her. Alberich ahd readily agreed, having sensed her depression earlier in the day when they had sparred. He was quiet simply watching the fire and waiting for her to speak. Finally she sighed and leaned her head back. "What do you want to know, Alberich?"  
  
He looked at the fire, knowing she wouldn't be comfortable with him staring at her. "What wish to tell you."  
  
'Flame sighed and closed her eyes. "I am the daughter of Firesong's mother and someone else. I don't know who. No one does as far as I know." She kept her eyes closed. "She took that secret to her grave. Her husband, Starfall, always hated me. She gave me to a cousin of hers when I was 2. By the time I was 15, I was a scout and a Master mage." She fell into silence for a moment lost in her bitter memories. "I visited the Shin'a'in when I was 16. There I stayed for two years. About then the Mage Storms started. I helped them evacuate the Plains. When all was over, I helped them move back. Soon a message came from k'Treva vale. I was no longer welcome there. In fact I was no longer welcome in any of the vales." She sipped her tea, managing to keep her voice steady and her eyes dry.  
  
"The clan I was staying with gave me Darkfire for my help and wished me well when I told them I wanted to travel. The first thing I did was return to k'Treva and gather what few things I had left there." She stood and refilled her tea mug, refilling his well, without asking. ALberich didn't mind. He was waiting for her to continue.   
  
"I wasn't bonded yet to any bird. I stayed one night at the vale and prepared to leave the next morning. I was leaving when Ayren stopped me." She smiled slightly. "He said I would need help and a friend on the road. We left the cale together the three of us. I've never regretted accepting his offer of help."  
  
All through this Alberich had sat quietly allowing her to speak. Now he sensed, they were coming to something that was painful for her to talk about. OUtside the night continued as she spoke of some of their travels. He wasn't surprised that she had gone many places, including Rethwellan, Jkatha, Hardorn and even a few remote parts of Karse. She told all of it in great detail. She had really loved the travelling but had missed not knowing a home. He could hear all of this in her voice. Still he wondered if she would tell him what had happened to them to change her and Darkfire into what they were now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THANKS to all Reviewers....  
  
Kyrette now knows you guys love him but don't stop or he will go on strike!  
  
Special note to Darkfyre- Thank you for turning him down... Personally I think he's mad about not beign able to rough house with the kids cuz I was sick.  
  
Ok Kyrette what do you want to say?  
  
:We left you hanging didn't we? Almost you find out what happened. DOn't worry. Its still coming I promise!: *grins* :I will post it as soon as its written.: *turns to Cat* :I'm done now, finish it up and post it would you? Your daughter has let her nails grow and is getting better at scratching.:  
  
See how I'm treated?? All work no play. *sighs heavily* Oh well have fun folks! 


	6. Ch 6 What Happened

A/N- Ok so... I'll keep this breif.... I don't own Misty Lackey does and more power to her!  
  
Chapter 6- What Happened-  
  
Firesong waited that night for 'Flame to return to the ekele. Midnight came and passed with no sign of her. Ayren came and settled into a tree near Aya and ruffled his feathers looking like he was settling in for the night. SIlverfox had gone into the ekele to rest a short time before and Firesong was starting to get annoyed. Aya was showering off false sparks and sitting patiently waiting with his bondmate. He cast accusing eyes at the eagle who stared back unblinkingly. "Where is she?" He asked the bird, doubting he'd get a response.   
  
:She's avoiding you,: Ayren sent back calmly. :You've hurt her by your careless remarks and she's avoiding you.: Ayren began to preen his feathers, not saying anymore.  
  
'Avoiding me?' Firesong thought to himself. He sighed in exasperation at himself. He had made several careless remarks to her but he hadn't meant to hurt her. In fact the reason he was waiting up was to apologize to her! :Ayren, do you know what happened?: He honestly didn't expect a response and the one he got was not the one he wanted.  
  
:No,: Ayren replied. Firesong could feel Ayren's distress at that. :She sent me to tell k'Vala vale that she would be arriving in a day or two and would need a place to rest and some supplies. Since Starfall had left, she would be safe. I was returning to her when it happened.: The deep fear that he had felt at that time radiated into Firesong. He wouldn't ask the bird anymore. However, Darkfire was just outside in Companion's Field perhaps the horse could tell him more.   
  
So thinking and with Aya riding his shoulder, he stepped out of the vale and walked toward the field. Darkfire stood under a tree close to the entrance, grazing. :Darkfire, could I talk to you?: He sent to the stallion.  
  
Darkfire raised his head and stared at the Adept with knowing eyes. He seemed to take measure of Firesong before he answered. :What can I do for you?: He went back to cropping the grass but you could tell his attention was on Firesong.  
  
:Can you tell me what happened?: Firesong's distress colored the words. He was really beginning to worry about his sister. Not just that, she hadn't come back to the ekele but that he had, unintentionally, hurt her severely. Her entire life had been a struggle. He felt he'd burdened her with his misunderstanding of her.   
  
Now amusement colored the words coming from Darkfire. :You wish for me to tell you what your sister will not?: Firesong knew he heard a slight snicker in there. :Ask your sister, Adept. She is the only one who can help you.: With a distinct snort at Firesong's arrogance he turned back to his grazing.  
  
The last words were given as a barb and struck. Firesong had heard the sneer in the mindvoice. :You WILL tell me something!: He Sent, his temper flaring. Aya left his shoulder for the tree above.  
  
Darkfire raised his head and looked at Firesong. :Tell me why I should do that?: He asked, perfectly calm. A small breeze ruffled his mane and rattled the beads dangling from Firesong's mask.  
  
Firesong began gathering some of the local magical energies around him. Not enough to be noticed, but enough to begin. :Tell me, you shadowed demon! I can do nothing to help if I know nothing!:  
  
Darkfire snorted again. :When you knew something, you did nothing. You allowed her to be tossed from the vales. You allowed for her to be exiled with no home and no one to turn to. All the family she has left now is me and Ayren.: He turned his back on the mage showing his contempt and began grazing again.  
  
"How dare you!" Firesong said through clenched teeth. He gathered more energy around him prepared to force the information from the horse if necessary. "You will tell me!" He blasted the ground in front of Darkfire with a small ball of energy.  
  
Darkfire reared back with a snort and turned a very angry eye on the seething Adept. :I will tell you nothing MAGE!: This last was tinged blood red as he reared up on his hind legs prepared to strike Firesong down, uncaring of the magical energies that he wielded. Suddenly Rolan was between them, pushing Darkfire back. Aya came down to rest on Firesong's shoulder again, showering off more false sparks and nuzzling his face to get his attention. He let the energies go, calming himself. Silverfox came out and stood next to him. He looked worried.   
  
The sound of running feet caused all of them, man and beast alike, to turn and look toward the salle. 'Flame came racing across the grounds, easily vaulting the fence. She raced to Darkfire's side and began stroking his head. Firesong noticed that the stallion was sweating and quivering where he stood. He nuzzled his face into 'Flame's chest, his shaking beginning to subside. Firesong could not hear what she said to the stallion. He did feel her anger though.  
  
He didn't have to be an Empath to feel the anger radiating from her. Silverfox stood next to him, waiting patiently as only a kestra'chern could. Firesong could see, beyond the edges of his mask, Alberich standing watching the scene with that rock hard face of his that had earned him the name "Stone-Face". Rolan began backing away as he saw, 'Flame get Darkfire under control and Firesong's anger begin to cool.  
  
Before she faced Firesong, 'Flame sent Darkfire with Rolan to another part of the Field. She stepped over to Alberich and whispered something to him. He didn't seem to like it but he nodded and left. Then with a great sigh, 'Flame turned toward her brother. She merely nodded toward the vale and began walking. Firesong followed her mutely, his anger still simmering. Silverfox followed as well.  
  
Once they were both inside, before Firesong could say anything, a mage barrier erected itself behind him and around the ekele. He hadn't even felt her drawing the energies to her. "Now, brother dear, why don't you blast me with that ball of energy you tried to hit Darkfire with?" Firesong had never seen her so angry. She seethed with it. Anger radiated around her like an aura. She cocked an eyebrow at him when he did nothing. "So, you're mage enough to terrify a horse but not stand toe to toe with another?"  
  
Silverfox stepped to the side. "'Flame this will do nothing...." He began, all of his training racing through his mind to try to diffuse the situation.   
  
She didn't look at him. "No, it won't. All it will do is destroy one of us and release my secret that my brother seems so intent on getting." She released a breath slowly, calming herself. She ripped off the over shirt she wore, revealing her sleeveless one beneath. With another breath she summoned a mage light. "Do you want to know what happened, Firesong?" She asked menacingly. She raised her tight shirt so that it was rolled just beneath her breasts. "This is what happened." She had revealed thin white lines that criss crossed her belly. When she turned around to show them her back, they could see the exact same lines there as well.  
  
Suddenly he didn't want to know. Firesong opened his mouth to say so but she turned back at that moment and Silverfox put his hand on Firesong's arm. The mage looked at his love who shook his head slightly. When he looked back at his sister he could see that he no longer knew her. Shining out of her eyes were so many things he couldn't identify them. The most prominent though scared him. There was fear and sadness there, but there was also madness. A madness borne of loneliness. It had laid there barely concealed now it came to the fore, blinding her to all else.  
  
"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you." She fixed her shirt but didn't put the other back on. She faced him squarely holding herself together when anyone else would have fallen apart.  
  
"I was two days out of k'Vala vale. I was going to go in and resupply and sleep a night in a real bed." She shook her hair loose from its braid, showing her to be much younger than many people thought. "That night Ayren was gone. I had sent him ahead. I thought my skills were enough to keep me safe. I was wrong. Almost dead wrong. There were people in those woods, searching for the Hawkbrothers of legend, wanting to use one to focus a spell. They found me.  
  
"When I woke they had me tied in a small building. They had stripped me of all my weapons, bound my hands and feet, and somehow blocked me so I could not use magic." Her voice had barely raised above a whisper but he could hear the pain, rage and helplessness she had felt. "I don't know how long I was there. They didn't feed me, barely gave me water. Finally they came for me when I was so weak that I couldn't fight.  
  
"There were 12 of them. All of them shone like Adepts to me but whether they were or not I don't know. They strapped me down to a raised piece of earth tieing me with leather thongs. By then I was so weak I couldn't fight. They had all their horses around them and had used Darkfire as a pack horse and for me." She shuddered a bit in memory. The barrier she had erected didn't waver however. "When the sun set, they were ready. They stood around me in a circle and began chanting. Again I have no idea what they were saying or even if I knew the language. All at once, my blocking was gone. I tried pulling energy to me to help me escape but I was too weak. They raised their energies and began funneling it through me. Then," She paused taking a deep breath of control. "Then a Storm broke. How they didn't know it was there or maybe they were going to use that energy too. The spell they were working backlashed, killing all of them and their horses. It scarred me and changed Darkfire. I lay there dying until scouts found me from k'Vala. When I was back to myself, finally, I was in k'Vala. I had red hair and I had a stallion that could Mindspeak but wasn't a Companion. That's what happened. K'Vala couldn't figure out what to do with me so they sent me here, after speaking to several other vales. Now I'm the Tayledras ambassador to Haven. You want to know what else happened brother dear?" Firesong almost flinched at her tone but held himself steady. "I was told never to ask of another vale. Not even if I were dying would I be welcome." She shut her mouth abruptly and the barrier dropped. In strode Kero and Alberich along with someone in Healer green. Firesong didn't know what was happening until Alberich broke into a jog, shoving him out of the way and barely catching 'Flame before she collapsed.  
  
Alberich and the Healer quickly left the vale. Firesong made to follow but was brought up short by Kero's sword. "Haven't you done enough?" Firesong merely looked at her, totally confused about what was goin on. "You pushed her into something she wasn't ready for. You're lucky this happened last time so she knew what was coming. It almost killed her last time." She sheathed her sword with a snap and turned on her heel, leaving Firesong and Silverfox staring after her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
There now you know what happened. Well most of it anyways... there will be more description as time goes on. 'Flame just wanted Firesong to have the bare facts. But she will be reliving it later. And in much greater detail! We promise!  
  
So reviewer thanking time-  
  
HawkSister- Not evil any more am I? LOL so tell what you think now!!  
  
Darkfyre- Did that tell you a bit more? Does that tell you the bare facts of it?  
  
Fireblade- Scratch Krathnae again for us- the next few chapters are gonna get complicated.  
  
OK Kyrette Now you can dictate more-  
  
:Thank you. Now As she let it be known earlier this is just the bare facts for right now. There will be much greater detail later. But I couldn't have her go into great detail and collapse now could I?: *wearing an evil grin* :Our stone-faced weaponsmaster seems to have a soft spot for her doesn't he? Well. He does have a thing for resourceful younglings. Think of Skif Very resourceful lad. So we will post but for now my poor secretary MUST have her football and I am looking forward to a day of scratches and rest. Enjoy and keep reading!:  
  
*Turning to leave* :Oh and one more thing. There is a very nice looking button down on the left side of your screen. it is used to submit reviews please use it. If not I may have to go on strike. Have a good day all:  
  
Ok so he's a bit uppity today what do you expect he's looking forward to time off! He loves Sundays. Junk food no writing and scratches all day long... so R&R plz!!  
  
Cat 


	7. Ch 7 Aftermath

And on it goes--- Cover my legal butt again: Misty Lackey owns I don't.  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 7 Aftermath  
  
Talia was already at Healer's when Alberich came striding in carrying 'Flame. Selenay was waiting for a report from her. Alberich didn't acknowledge her just putting his burden down gently and getting out of the Mind Healer's way. Darkfire had stuck his head in the outside door that lead to the garden. Ayren sat in the tree just outside the room. Alberich closed the door as he left the room and took a chair from the waiting area. He placed it next to the door and sat, crossing his arms. Kero strode in and handed him his sword without a word. She left again shaking her head at Talia's curious face.   
  
Talia, of course, had seen and heard the entire story, up until they went into the vale and the barrier was erected, through Rolan. She had rushed to Healer's waiting for 'Flame to arrive. When she looked out again she saw Alberich striding across the grounds carrying a small lump with a Healer racing at his heels. Shortly after that Kero had came striding behind them. :She held a sword on Firesong,: Rolan commented sounding amused in Talia's mind. :Watch out he's heading toward you and he doesn't look happy.:  
  
Talia sighed and unconsciously straightened her tunic. She stood and waited for the powerful Adept. He came sailing in the door, his robes fluttering around him, and his mask clicking. Silverfox was with him. She held up a hand to stop them from going any further. "Wait, the Healer is still with her." Firesong stopped. "There is nothing you can do for her."  
  
"Nothing?" He snapped. "In case you've forgotten, Queen's Own, I am a Healing Adept."  
  
Talia heard Alberich stand behind her and barely kept her own temper. "I have not forgotten, Firesong. However, you pushed her to this. She made it quite clear that she didn't want you to know what had happened to her. And yet you insisted. You attacked her stallion. Demanded answers of him, knowing it would bring her out. Knowing you would find out what you HAD to know." Talia found herself beginning to lose her own temper. She shut her mouth seeing Selenay, Dirk and Daren coming towards them.  
  
"I have a right to know!" Firesong said almost shouting. "I am her brother dammit!"  
  
A Healer came running down the hall. "OUT! NOW!" She yelled at all of them, including Selenay. "OUT! I will NOT have you in here shouting!" She turned to make the same demand of Alberich but saw him sitting stoically with a naked blade across his lap. She rethought herself then and turned to point imperiously out the door, indicating all should leave.  
  
The group left quickly, though emotions were still running high. Talia immediately turned and faced Firesong. Usually she was so calm and collected. Everyone was surprised to see her losing her temper so easily. "You weren't here when she was first here. Even through her shielding and my own I could feel her loneliness. Her fear. Her... Gods her self-hatred." She wiped a weary hand across her face. "She hates herself, Firesong. She feels its her fault your mother died and Starfall hates her. She thinks that she did something to get herself banned from the Vales." Talia slumped slightly, through her shields still overwhelmed by what she felt from 'Flame. "And you pushed. You attacked the only family she had." She turned from Firesong then and walked close enough for Dirk to put his arm around her.  
  
Silverfox echoed the movement with his own beloved. The two groups stood looking at each other. Both were very worried about the young woman, yet neither really understood what had happened to her and so couldn't help her. Firesong felt truly defeated for the first time in his life. His sister had been truly traumatized by what had happened to her. Then he knew what he wanted to do. Moving out of Silverfox's embrace, he opened himself to the power of the Heartstone beneath the palace. :Starfall!: He Sent the urgent call towards k'Valdemar. Quickly his father's sleepy mindvoice answered.  
  
:Firesong? What is it? What's wrong?: With every word he sounded more alert and greater worry colored the words.  
  
:Father I need you to make all haste to Haven.: Firesong let his own worry shade the words, :Hurry. I'll explain when you get here.: He didn't give his father time to say anything more instead, breaking the link. It was all he could do. He would make both 'Flame and his father see that this feud between them was ridiculous. He would save his sister.  
  
Inside there were now two MindHealer's working on 'Flame. The damage to her sanity was extensive. In,fact neither knew how she had been functioning up until now. They couldn't reach a conscious part of her yet. It was like she had retreated so far that none would be able to reach her. While they worked on her, a Trainee was changing her clothes into something less restrictive. He sucked in a breath of agony when he saw the scars crisscrossing her torso. Still he remained professional and got her into a nightgown with as little fuss as possible, trying not to disturb the two working on her.  
  
He left them shortly after and scuttled around Alberich who was still sitting there with a naked blade looking very grim. He went to find another Healer to have them look at the scars and see if there was anything to be done. Perhaps with the scars gone the damage to her mind would heal more rapidly. Within moments he was back with his mentor who strode briskly into the room. Alberich looked up in alarm, seeing that there were now three healers in the room. The Trainee stayed outside to briefly explain what was going on. The Weaponsmaster relaxed and agreed with the boy. He'd seen it as well. Sometimes removing the physical reminders helped heal the memories.  
  
So he returned to his posture and kept a lethal look on his face. Mage or not, brother or not, Firesong had brought her to this when it had been painfully obvious to everyone that she had no desire to speak of things.  
  
Outside the tension had not eased between those native to the Palace and the Tayledras. Firesong's face was still behind the mask. Silverfox stayed near him ready to offer support as he could. Darien and Keisha were waiting silently near the fence to Companion's Field. Talia was staying in Dirk's arms. Selenay stood quietly bracketed between Daren and Caryo. The tension was mounting and there was nothing anyone could do to dissolve it. Everything hinged on 'Flame's recovery. Finally someone came out and approached the groups. She was one of the MindHealers and she didn't look hopeful.  
  
"I am Healer Ralea. My specialty is Healing the Mind for those who don't know me." She took in both groups and sighed. "When this happened before, we warned you that another episode could send her into a permanent catatonia. She would not let us Heal as much as we wanted to. Now, she has sunk very deeply into a coma. Honestly, I don't know whether we will be able to pull her out of it." She sighed very heavily. "In fact I rather doubt we will. 'Flame has given up. She has lost her hope that she had last time. The only thing left is for all of you to pray to whatever Gods you can for her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I know its short but this is the best division trust me.  
  
Reviewer thanks-  
  
THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED  
  
I hope you are still enjoying this story.  
  
Kyrette sniffs :How could they not? Its pure genius. Post quickly Cat. We don't want to lose them!:  
  
He's a little vain. Did you notice?  
  
So push the pretty purple button and review for him so he knows you love him. 


	8. Ch 8 Reliving the Past

Alright- Cover my legal butt yet again. Angel, come help your step mom ok you write it while I get the twins ready for bed.  
  
Angel- Ok Cat. So, so Cat won't get into trouble with anyone... Most of these characters belong to Mercedes Lackey and Larry Dixon. The only ones she's responsible for are Shadowflame ('Flame), Darkfire, and Ayren. So, no one sue Cat, we have enough problems.  
  
Cat- Angel! That's not nice but thank you. Now go finish your homework.  
  
Angel- Do I have to?  
  
Cat- Yes. Go. Now. Homework. So sorry about that but she had time and I was busy.  
  
Now onto the fic---  
  
Chapter 8- Reliving the Past  
  
'Flame knew what had happened to herself. She remembered this place from when she had told Darkwind of what had happened to her. This black bleak landscape was a part of her mind. She stood against decimated tree that was standing all alone in a clearing. She looked around at the bleak grays, whites and blacks that dominated the landscape. She knew that if she took the path to the right of her she would go back to the "real world". She stood staring at the path not really sure she wanted to go back. Here at least the pain couldn't reach her. Here at least she could be safe, safer than she had been in a long time.  
  
The only thing she missed were Darkfire and Ayren. They had been with her through most of her bad times.They had sustained her.   
  
She sighed and sat down to lean back against the tree in a more comfortable position. Instead of walking the path she used the landscape to help her think. She used the powers that she had discovered here last time to shape things she wanted to study. Not surprisingly the first thing to stand before her was Firesong. There were two pictures of him: one from before he had been scarred and one from just recently, wearing his mask. The first showed him cocky and vain, self assured at peace with the world. The second showed him so much older, more self-assured without the cockiness, a man at peace with himself. Next to those two pictures stood one of Silverfox. He stood, peaceful, calm and centered, the eye of any storm.  
  
Outlined in red, near them, stood Starfall, wearing the sneer he always had whenever he had seen her. She flinched away from the picture but allowed it to stay. He was part of the problem and so would have to be part of the solution.  
  
Next came a picture of her mother. 'Flame felt tears well in her eyes, here she could let them fall. The woman stood proud and tall, a small smile on her lips that was often reflected in a sardonic way on her son's face. She looked gentle and kind. Warmth radiated from her.  
  
Then came more pictures some more substantial than others. The most substantial were Ayren and Nightfire, the eagle perched easily on the back of the black stallion. Next to them sat Winterhawk, her mother's brother and the man who had raised her. He had tried in his own way to make up for her lack of other family. She held a special spot in her heart for him, even though he hadn't been all that she wanted. He had done his best to raise his sister's child. She loved him in her own way. He had been all the family she'd had for a very long time. When he had been caught in one of the mage storms and killed she had grieved deeply. She still missed him at times, missed what he represented: her little family. All that she had anyways.  
  
Near to him was the Shin'a'in shamaness who had taken her in and allowed her to stay with the clan for two years. And also the one to teach her to ride. 'Flame remembered their disbelief that she couldn't with a chuckle. Soon they'd had her on horseback almost all day and all night every day. She had been the one to say that Darkfire should go with 'Flame when she left. 'Flame had a sad smile on her face. She still missed them but hadn't gone back because she'd been afraid to. She was afraid they would agree with the vales and have nothing to do with her. She missed her innocence. She missed the time when she didn't know why people shunned her. She missed the time of blissful ignorance.  
  
She sighed again and shifted so her position was a little more comfortable. She looked at the pictures of all those who had been so important in her life. There were others here of course but they were ephemeral and had only passed through breifly. The ones who mattered most were of course Darkfire and Ayren, they were the most substantial. In fact, even though her mother stood in front of them, she could see them through her mother.   
  
She looked at them and smiled. They were the only reason she had survived the mage storm. She had felt them pulling her back to the real world, back to her body, back to her heartache. She could feel them pulling now. But now she resisted. She held herself in place, ignoring her family. The only family she had. She loved them but she was tired. She was tired of fighting to make everyone believe she was strong enough to survive everything. She was too drained to go back to living alone. Oh, she loved them, there was no doubt of that. Still, she was alone. She had no human family, no human love to call her own.   
  
'Flame snorted at her own thoughts. She sounded like a love sick child, denied her favorite treat. Her head went back to lay against the tree. Tears rolled down her cheeks unchecked. Life-bonds were rare and she didn't expect one. A friend was all she wanted. Someone she could count on. Someone who knew what it was like to have no where to go, no place to call home. Some one human. That last was the most important. Someone human.  
  
She had never accepted a feather from anyone. In fact she had only been offered one twice. Both times she had turned them down. One had offered out of pity, the other out of curiosity. Neither had offered for *her*, only for what they thought of her. Or what they thought she was.   
  
Her face was now wet and would not be getting drier any time soon. Here she could indulge in her selfpity. Here no one would see the tears fall. There was no one to feel her pain, to burden with her sorrows. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to cry and shudder with her own sobs.  
  
When she opened them again the scene before had changed. Instead of family and friends, before her was a forest. She groaned knowing what her mind was showing her. It was going to make her relive that fateful time yet again. She didn't want to. The only way she knew to avoid it though was to walk down that path and back to consciousness. 'Flame wasn't ready to return to them yet.  
  
  
  
She watched herself, riding an unChanged Darkfire, weave through the trees, whistling to herself. Two rabbits were draped over her saddle, dinner that night caught earlier. She would save the hide and trade it for some new supplies at the vale. She also some other things in her packs that would also be good trade goods at the vale. She looked up through the trees and smiled at the bright blue cloudless sky overhead. The Star-Eyed had blessed her with beautiful weather these past weeks, nearly cloudless warm days and gentle breezes brushing her face through the soft nights.   
  
'Flame sighed and settled herself deeper into the saddle. Either the next day or the day after she would be able to relax in the warm pools that k'Vala vale boasted. She could hardly wait. Spending so much time in the saddle was unnatural for a Hawkbrother. They were meant to be on the ground or in the air riding with their bondbirds. 'Still',she thought as she descended from horseback. 'I would be lost without Darkfire. He's been more than a mount for me these past five years.'   
  
Stretching her muscles, she started to remove the tack that Darkfire bore without a murmur. She heard him heave a large sigh when the saddle was finally gone. She chuckled to herself and began caring for her tired mount before even starting a fire for her dinner. Once he was groomed and had had a drink in the nearby stream, she gathered her firewood and started the fire with an ease borne of long practice. Once it was going nicely, she staked her rabbits over it allowing them to roast. While they were cooking she worked on the rabbit skins, fleshing them out and stretching them between two trees so they could begin to dry properly.  
  
Once that was done she took a block of wood and a small knife from her saddlebags, glad that she had learned at a young age how to carve. Currrently she was working on a small carving of a gryphon in flight. When it was done she would start another one. The small carvings she could trade to farmers or even merchants for supplies when she didn't want to return to a vale. Often times a carving and a tale had bought her supplies, a meal and a bed in the inn with stabling for Darkfire. Ayren often stayed away those nights in a tree nearby or, if she got a room with a window, he stayed on a small perch she carried with her.   
  
She took care to shave off very little wood with every stroke of her knife. Stopping from time to time to turn her dinner, the gryphon began to take on more and more detail. Soon, she had the feathers roughed in. The basic shape had already appeared several nights before under her knife. After the feathers were roughed in, she began working on the talons and the forelegs. The tail and hind legs she would leave for next to last, just before she did the beak and the face. She sat quietly, the only sounds around her those of the forest settling for the night, her fire, popping and cracking occasionally with the sizzling of the meat acting as a counterpoint, and the snuffling and occassional stomping of Darkfire as he grazed.  
  
It was times like this she missed Ayren, her bond-eagle. At night after she'd set camp and he'd done his hunting for his own dinner, she would often talk to him as though he were another human. She often believed it kept her sane. But, she had sent him on ahead to k'Vala to give them warning that she was coming. She didn't do that very often but this time, since she was so close and there was another bond-eagle there (a female), she had done it. 'Flame sighed and turned the rabbits again they were almost done. She began again on her carving, the talons and forelegs taking on more detail.   
  
When the smell of fully roasted rabbit, began to permeate the clearing, she put away her carving carefully, being sure to wrap the carving in a small fox pelt that she had been using for just that purpose. She took the rabbit off the fire, careful of the dripping grease. Once it was cool she ate it and the apple and pear she had gathered from the forest earlier. Darkfire snuffled her hair as she crunched into her only apple. She pushed him away and held out a pear instead which he took eagerly. 'Flame chuckled and gave him the apple core as well. After she had buried her trash and taken care of a few needs she banked her fire and lay down on her blanket near enough that the fire was warm but not a danger. She rolled up in her blanket and fell asleep, dreaming of a soft bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside of Healers, Firesong walked back to the ekele. He had tried to get into see 'Flame but Alberich had denied him. He hadn't used magic to get past him because he felt guilty about his sister. He trudged back to the ekele broken-hearted. 'Flame was lying in Healer's possibly never to wake. Her horse and her bondbird were with her, refusing to leave her side.  
  
Silverfox walked by his side, offering his quiet strength. Darien and Keisha had gone back earlier. They were now at the ekele. Selenay, Talia and their husbands had retired back to the Palace, to await word from Healer's if indeed there would be any. Firesong was very silent. Even the beads on his mask were silent in the still air.   
  
Once back at the ekele, he retreated to his room, throwing himself on the bed. Silverfox had stayed outside for a moment to speak to Darien and Keisha. He took off the elaborate mask and set it on the table beside him. He covered his eyes with an arm, sighing deeply with despair.   
  
Unintentionally, he harmed his sister. Possibly past all redemption. He didn't know what had come over him. Learning her past had seemed all important. Now it just seemed petty. 'Flame had a right to her secrets, just as he did to his. He had pried beyond what she wanted him to know and now she paid the price.  
  
Soft footfalls heralded Silverfox's arrival. Firesong didn't move, not really wanting to speak even to his lover. The bed dipped as Silverfox sat down. He didn't touch Firesong yet, waiting for his love to speak first. "I destroyed her, Silverfox," he whispered quietly. "I destroyed her. She had a right to her own secrets and I ripped those out of her." He was on the verge of tears and didn't care. He rolled away from Silverfox.   
  
Silverfox still did not touch him, knowing he needed time. "You have not destroyed your sister." He shushed Firesong's protest. "Your sister has been through much that no one knew of. You had no idea what would happen if you pushed for an answer." He began to rub Firesong's back, easing out some of the tension there. "There was no way you could have known ashke. You were not with her when it happened."  
  
Firesong wasn't in the mood to be mollified. He got up and began to pace. "I should have known! I was really the only family she had! And I let her down! I allowed her to be ostracized from the vales. I never did anything for her. Darkfire was right even when I could have done anything for her I didn't. Now it may be too late...." Tears that he had fought against began rolling down his scarred cheeks. "I failed her." When his shoulders started to shake, Silverfox enveloped him in a hug and led him back to bed, where Firesong was able to cry out his fear.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok if you're confused a bit here's the explanation-  
  
'Flame is basically sitting inside her mind, seeing her own past from a third person point of view.  
  
So got it now? Good.  
  
:Would you please post this so we can go to bed now?: *snort* :I'm tired; you're tired; the READERS are tired. Hurry it up.:  
  
Geez he's gotten a bit of a big head lately hasn't he?  
  
So please R&R and tell me what you think. The next few chapters are going to "bounce" a bit between 'Flame's mind and the "real" world.  
  
Push the pretty button guys.  
  
Cat. 


	9. Ch 9 Peace of Mind

OK while my mom is cooking for us kids she asked me to do this for her real quick.  
  
So- My mom doesnt own anything but Shadowflame ('Flame), Darkfire and Ayren. Everything else is owned by Mrs. Lackey. (who mom wont let me read yet!) So, I'm Mariah and I hope you like my mom's work! Now as Kyrette is pushing me to write:  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!   
  
Chapter 9- Peace of Mind  
  
Alberich took the first watch on 'Flame's room. Around dawn Dirk came to take over for him. "Anything?" Dirk asked worriedly. Alberich wearily shook his head. He stood and stretched. "Healers with her still, are." He said tiredly. "I now rest. Be back later, will." Dirk nodded and sat down in the chair, pulling his blade to rest across his lap. ALberich nodded to him and left to return to his own rooms.  
  
It was noon before the MindHealers withdrew from 'Flame's room. Neither gave Dirk a second glance. Their shoulders were slumped whether with defeat, worry or exhaustion Dirk could not tell. He didn't ask anything of them, allowing them to go on their way. When another Trainee came out though he stopped the girl. "How is she?" He asked of the girl.  
  
She slowly shook her head. "She hasn't woken up yet. You can go in and sit with her if you wish."  
  
Dirk looked into the room at the pallid young woman laying on the bed. "You sure I won't disturb her?"  
  
The Healer Trainee smiled. "No. In fact talking to her might do her some good." Dirk nodded and went into the room, closing the door softly behind himself. He walked over and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He had sheathed his sword and put it within easy reach. He took one of her hands that lay still and pale on the sheets. He chafed it in between his own to warm it. Looking up he could see Darkfire grazing just outside. Ayren's perch was empty but he couldn't be too far away. "Please 'Flame. Come back to us. You may not have the vales but you have Haven. There aren't many that Stone-Face would sit up all night for with drawn steel. Kero left this morning, swearing she'd be back as soon as she could. Talia is worried about you, she can feel your hurts." He sighed and chafed the cool hand again. "Selenay is worried as well. Altra will be here as soon as he can. Please Shadowflame. Come back." He sat silently for a long time, watching her for some sign that she had heard him. Nothing. Darkfire came in and nuzzled him a bit and then lay down near her. His head lay on the bed next to her and Dirk placed her other hand on the stallion's head, hoping the connection might help. Then he sat to take his long vigil.  
  
~~~  
  
'Flame smiled as she heard Dirk's voice echo through her. The images of what had befallen her had faded a bit as Dirk spoke. She could feel Darkfire pushing at her mind, but she resolutely stayed buried. Life had no meaning for her right now. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to be here either, but here no one could hurt her. She looked out over the bleak landscape that was her subconscience and sighed again. That night was coming back again.  
  
She lay next to the fire, wrapped in a light blanket. Then the image went black. This was where they attacked her. She had nothing to see until she woke up in that dingy little shack where they had deposited her, bound and gagged. She looked at herself, tied hand and foot and gagged lying on that packed dirt floor amid the filthy hay that lay there. Her silver hair dyed in shades of brown and green was a mess, hiding her face. With her hands behind her back she couldn't move much. Outside, the sounds of several people moving around came to her ears. She spoke several languages and various dialects but didn't recognize what they were saying.   
  
Footsteps began to approach the building she was in. She could tell that whoever they were, they weren't used to being outdoors a lot. They wore robes and soft boots, if the footsteps were anything to go by. They were coming closer. She tensed waiting for the door to open. A voice outside yelled, stopping the steps. Then they turned around and walked away allowing her to sigh uneasily. She squirmed again, trying to get it so a finger was pointed at the knots binding her. If she could just raise a little energy to fry the ropes, she at least wouldn't be defenseless anymore. She centered herself quickly from long practice. Then she started, subtly, gathering energies from a the local ley lines. Or she tried to. It was then she noticed that she couldn't draw on any magical energies!! She had been completely blocked! Frantically she tried again and again to gather the energies to get herself free, but they wouldn't come. She began struggling against the bonds harder, making grunting noises behind her gag. Still nothing.  
  
Against the tree, 'Flame shuddered at her own stupidity. She had allowed them to catch her. Her own pride in her abilities had allowed them to catch her, unawares and alone. And she had sent off her bondbird. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' she thought to herself. Arrogance. Vanity. Again she snorted to herself. Now she was describing her brother's most prominent traits. Apparently she had inherited them, despite what she had thought. She looked back at the image of herself struggling on that dirt floor and winced.  
  
She struggled against the bonds until she was exhausted. It didn't take long. As she lay there panting, the footsteps approached again. It was a different person this time. This one wore hard soled boots and walked with a confident stride.  
  
They stopped just before they got to her door and spoke softly with someone there. Retreating footsteps proved there was a guard on her door. 'Flame held her breath waiting for her captor to come to her. This one also just stayed outside the door. What were they waiting for?  
  
She must have fallen asleep because the next she knew the door was squeaking open and someone was coming in. She opened her eyes slightly to see if she could see who it was. All she was able to make out were soft boots and what looked like mage's robes, that had a filthy hem. She kept her breathing deep and even, hoping to fool whoever it was into thinking she was still unconscious. She saw the toe of the boot come up to poke at her. She didn't tense since there would be no force behind the prodding. Instead she allowed the person to roll her over with a gentle nudge. She groaned and allowed her eyes to flutter open.   
  
Looking up, she was hard pressed not to shudder. The man towering over her was filthy. Dirt streaked his face. His fingernails were black because of it. His robes were a conglomeration of old stains, some identifiable some not. He smiled down at her and the sight of his teeth nearly caused her to vomit. Whoever these people were, they obviously hadn't bathed or attended themselves in a very long time.  
  
"Ahhh, I see you are awake," her captor drawled in perfect if accented Valdemaran. "Good. Now that I have your attention, you can answer my questions." He knelt down near her and loosened the bindings on her ankles so she could, at least, sit upright. He helped her sit and lean against the wall. "You are a Hawkbrother, are you not?" He asked, fingering her hair with his filthy hand. "You will answer me." He smiled wickedly. "One way or another."  
  
Inwardly she cringed away from him but held herself still. She just shook her head and replied in Karsite. "I don't understand." The man frowned at her.  
  
Then he smiled, revealing his almost rotten teeth yet again. "Fine, I can use this language as well." He replied in flawless Karsite. She felt her heart sink. She had tried a ploy and it had backfired on her. She just watched him with narrowed eyes, not answering anything. "Now, you are a 'Hawkbrother' are you not?" He asked, smiling at her.  
  
She didn't answer him right away. Instead she studied this man who had captured her. Besides his filth, the only thing that surprised her was the fact that he was young, probably not much older than she herself was. That was surprising. He had removed her gag to speak to her and she silently worked her jaw a bit to loosen it. He quickly be gan to lose patience with her. She saw it but kept loosening her jaw. Finally when she saw he was loosing patience she nodded. Once.  
  
The answer seemed to mollify him. He nodded and stood again, leaving her glaring at him. He turned and yelled something to someone outside the door. After grunting in satisfaction at the answer he got, he turned to face her again. "Well, now we only have to wait, my beauty. Time is on our side." He turned and left, shutting her in the darkness once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Firesong strode into Healers and was relieved to see that no one was guarding his sister's romm any longer. He hoped that meant she was awake and resting. Not bothering to knock on the door he was surprised to find yet another sword at his throat. He backed away, startled. Dirk relaxed slightly and lowered the blade to his side. He motioned with his head to the corridor. Firesong looked at his sister lying pale and still in the bed. Darkfire was once again outside grazing and Ayren was preening himself on a branch outside. Firesong went into the hall, allowing Dirk to close the door behind them. He stood there crossing his arms and leaning against the door. "What can I do for you Firesong?" He asked, coldly. He hadn't forgotten that Firesong had been the one to drive her into her current condition.   
  
"I came to see my sister, Herald." Firesong, answered just as coldly. "Surely I can do that."  
  
Behind Dirk came the MindHealer Ralea. She had been coming to check on 'Flame but walked into the confrontation. Her green robes swung about her as she walked up to the two men. "I will not have any fighting in these halls, gentlemen. This is a place of recovery not a practice field. Now what seems to be the problem?"  
  
Both men kept staring at each other, but it was Dirk that spoke first. "Adept Firesong wishes to 'Flame."  
  
"Who happens to be my sister." Firesong snapped.  
  
"You're also the one that did this to her!" Dirk snapped back, barely keeping his voice lowered. "He pushed and pushed and then attacked her horse so that he could learn just what she was keeping secret!"  
  
The Healer pursed her lips looking at both of them. She knew that the Herald would not lie but still the man was her brother. She thought for a moment letting both men stare each other down. Finally she made a decision. "Herald you will wait here. Adept please follow me." Maybe it was better that her brother did come see her. Ralea opened the door and motioned for Firesong to precede her. He did, gathering his robes around him.  
  
He went into the room and swallowed hard. His sister was so pale, so fragile looking. He had never seen her look more helpless. And it was all his fault. He *had* pushed her to this. Tears almost fell again but he blinked them back. He went to walk up to the bed, just to touch her to speak to her, to assure himself that she was still alive.  
  
Darkfire raced into the room with a squeal, Ayren winging close behind. The horse quickly maneuvered around the bed to stand between it and Firesong, his teeth bared. Ayren Screeched from where he had perched on the edge of the bed, showing his own displeasure. Firesong quickly backed away. They both calmed as he left the room. The Healer just stood and stared in amazement. Neither of them had acted this way the last time she had been so injured. But then last time the Adept hadn't been here.  
  
Dirk stood, leaning against the wall a smirk on his face. He had Sent the scene to Ahrodie, his Companion, with instructions to send it on to Talia, through Rolan and to the other Companions. He watched both the Healer and Firesong back out of the room slowly. Darkfire allowed them to leave before turning back to 'Flame. Ayren didn't move as the Healer shut the door. Dirk, however, did. He moved to shove past them but the Healer stopped him for a moment. "Wait. I want to talk to you both." She said very calmly despite that she'd almost been trampled. "Adept Firesong, it appears that her animals do not wish for you to be in there." He went to say something but she put up her hand to stop him for a moment. "We will respect their wishes for now. I'm sorry but I can't allow you into that room."  
  
Firesong clenched his jaw and stalked away. Dirk merely walked past the healer and went back into the room. He looked at the bed side table. There, where he'd left it, was a book of poetry in Karsite. While his Karsite wasn't nearly as fluent as Alberich's it was passable. He picked up it up and opened the pages. He began reading, hoping it would help her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, my 9 year old did the intro isn't she sweet? She did that for me while I was cooking. Kyrette has been bugging everyone around here lately! Apparently my typing isn't good enough anymore. :-(   
  
:Its not that, Cat. You're still my only writer, but they have longer nails than you. I still need my scratches. And they are getting very good at them!: *winks* :I still love you as long as the readers still love me!:  
  
Hear him? So if you still love him R&R folks!  
  
I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!! PLEASE KEEP IT UP!!!!!  
  
Cat 


	10. Ch 10 Darkfire Reveals a Bit

OK no kids doing the intro this time. They're all at school so it's just me and Kyrette.  
  
:I'm beginning to think they don't like us anymore, Cat. Maybe you should go play with Scaretta and write her story for a while.:  
  
Scaretta- :Oh please! Yes! I've been ignored for so long!: *batting long eyelashes at everyone*  
  
Kyrette- :Geez, you had to have a fairy didn't you?: *looks disgusted at gushing fairy*  
  
Cat- Hey I just took the muses that wanted me! Not MY fault she gushes all the time. Besides her story is like 45 chapters already and not even posted on this web site! Both of you back off!  
  
Scaretta flutters off sobbing. Kyrette gives an annoyed snort and trots off to play with the twins.  
  
Cat- Sorry about that. I have only the 2 of them and they get into competition espcially since they write two different types of fantasy. Scaretta is my orginal fic muse and Kyrette does Fanfiction. They're competeing a lot with each other these days.  
  
So--- On with the Chapter-  
  
Chapter 10- Darkfire Reveals a Bit  
  
'Flame was torn away from her visions when Darkfire attacked Firesong. She could feel the stallion's rage at her brother and was saddened. Still she wasn't ready to go back. Dirk's echoing voice came to her. She recognized the meter of Karsite poetry as he read it. Smiling she stood. Unconsciously she brushed off the pants she was wearing. They were guarding her and trying to bring her back. 'Flame thought about going back. Then she saw her other self. She was still huddled on the dank dark floor of that hovel. 'Flame sighed and sat back down. It was time she dealt with this. She sat back down and arranged herself as comfortably as she could, with her back against the tree. She watched her life unfold before her again.  
  
Time had no meaning to her there in the dark. She was either awake or asleep. She had no way of telling true time. She began to count the watches as they changed outside her door. No food was brought to her and very little water. As she began to weaken, she noticed the increased activity around the camp. Now she could hear what she assumed was orders shouted between groups. She noticed that there was a creak coming and going that sounded a lot like a farm wagon. The days ran together. The only reason she knew it was days and not shorter was her weakness, which she supposed was calculated on their part.   
  
Finally footsteps came toward her door. They did not sound like one of her guards or like the lackey that brought her water. She knew what their footsteps sounded like. No, this sounded like the mage, either come to gloat again, or to tell her something of what was going on. She struggled to sit upright but they only untied her arms for brief periods each day. And never when someone was to be in here with her. Her hair hung in greasy, filthy strings, hiding her face and falling down her back, looking, with its dye, like a wild tangle of leaves.   
  
She knew her eyes had now taken on a squint from trying to see around her little dwelling. She had been over it several times by feel. But still she hadn't been able to see it, and that bothered her. As she finally struggled upright, the door was shoved open and she automatically closed her eyes against any light that made its way in.  
  
Her captor chuckled, seeing her flinch at the bright light that penetrated her clenched eyelids. She could hear him close the door and approachher. Still, her eyes, she kept closed until he was very close. When he stooped in front of her, she looked at him. Apparently, he was either to dense to see it or the hatred shining from her eyes bothered him not at all. He chuckled again as he saw her horrid condition. "So now we come to time, my sweet. We shall travel soon and all your trials shall be over and power shall belong to us."  
  
He didn't say anymore as he left her there. The door banged open again and was quickly shut behind him. She heard him speaking that odd language to the guard and his footsteps retreating into what she assumed was the main part of the camp. She wiggled around again, wincing when her hair caught on an uneven board. She finally got back onto the floor, where it was easier for her to be with her arms still tied behind her back. Soon darkness stole over her again.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dirk put down the book, his throat gone dry. Nothing. No response from 'Flame at all. Not a flicker of an eyelid, not a twitch of a finger. He sighed and ran an agitated hand through his hair. He looked at Darkfire and wished he could communicate with the horse. Suddenly he sat up, thinking how stupid he had been. :Ahrodie, could you play relay for me?: He felt his Companion's wordless assent and knew she was coming closer so it would be easier. :Relay to Darkfire would you?: A quick nod and she was ready. :Ask him if he senses anything from her. He's closer to her than any MindHealer can be.:  
  
Ahrodie quickly relayed the words to Darkfire. Who snorted and looked back at 'Flame. :No, I can't reach her and neither can Ayren. But I will tell you something. It feels like she's consciously blocking us, not like she can't help it. I think she's hiding herself.:  
  
Dirk was surprised at what Darkfire had had to say. He hadn't even thought that she would do that! Could it be possible? Could she be purposely blocking them from Healing her and bringing her back? But why? Darkfire was the one to answer that. :Fear. She's afraid of being alone. She sees you and Talia, Selenay and Daren, Firesong and Silverfox. And she's alone. She has never really had anyone to truly call her own. No family, no one. The one she thought she could count on attacked me. She's lost. Right now she's trying to find herself.: Darkfire let out a mournful sigh and lay down next to the bed again. Dirk again moved her hand to rest against his head. He picked up another book of poetry and began reading yet again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Firesong stomped his way back to the ekele. While 'Flame was injured, Darien was taking over all the negotiations for all of them. Silverfox was speaking to a Trainee who was having a lot of trouble adjusting to life at the Collegium. He was still with her when Firesong got back to the ekele which didn't improve his temper at all. He flung himself on his bed again, ripping off his mask and throwing it across the room. He was so angry that he couldn't think straight. Darkfire and Ayren had made it abundantly clear that he wasn't welcome near his sister. He was a Healing Adept, dammit and he wasn't allowed to help her!  
  
Silverfox soon came back, finding him truly sulking in bed. Silverfox stood in the doorway and watched his love struggle with all that had befallen him in so short a time. Firesong didn't notice him and he took the time to study his love. Tension lines bracketed his mouth and eyes, showing the strain that he was under. Silverfox tried to ease the strain but it was only getting worse. 'Flame had only collapsed the night before and already Firesong was showing the strain.   
  
"What happened?" He asked softly, moving to sit on the side of the bed. Firesong rolled away from him. "Darkfire and Ayren attacked me. They don't want me anywhere near 'Flame. The Healer saw it, and Dirk. Dirk was so smug, standing there, watching this. HE was allowed to go in." Firesong stood and began to pace, radiating his frustrations. "I need to help her, Silverfox. It's all my fault that she's lying there. All mine! And I can't get near her to help!" Aya was sitting his perch, showering false sparks. He mewed a bit, picking up on Firesong's distress. Firesong noticed and trie to calm himself. There was no reason to upset his bondbird.  
  
He scratched the firebird under his chin to calm him. "I need to help her, love. I feel useless. Darien is handling the negotiations quite well without us. If I cannot help my sister what use am I here? She needs me. And Star-Eyed Lady help me. I need her as well. I need to know she is well. I love you, you know that. But she and my father and you are all the blood family I can claim. I need her."  
  
Silverfox stood and hugged Firesong. "I know. I can feel it. But you may have to sit and wait, ashke. Time may be the only Healer she needs." He took Firesong back to their bed and used all his skills to make him forget for a time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
'Flame watched herself lay in the dark again, waiting for the men to come get her. She still hadn't figured out which language they were speaking. Even now, listening to it again, she didn't know what it was. She had travelled quite a bit and heard many laguages but this one was outside of her scope.   
  
Time passed oddly as she sat in her mind. She had no idea what had happened outside her mind. She knew that Darkfire had attacked Firesong. But was that the same day she had collapsed? The next? A week later? How long could it have been? She didn't know and that bothered her a bit but still... She really wasn't ready to face them again. Not until she had faced that time in her life. Resolutely she turned back to her life.  
  
It didn't feel very long before the men came for her. The sky behind them when they opened the door was deep blue, the color just before it began to lighten with dawn. She struggled to hold herself upright as they dragged her to one of the wagons. She saw Darkfire tied to the one they were leading her to. He was too docile to not have been either drugged or magicked into it. They untied her hands and allowed her to strecth for a moment before tossing her into the wagon. This time instead of tying her arms behind her back, they bound her to a metal ring that was bolted into the floor. They tied her short but not short enough that she couldn't move a bit if she wanted to.  
  
She braced herself against the side with her legs stretched out in front of her so her feet braced against the other side. The sun came up over the forest around them. Dawnlight splashed color onto everything. The trees went from a dull grey in the half light to shades upon shades of green, creating a moving palette of color.  
  
'Flame sucked in deep breaths of fresh clean air and tried to recognize her surroundings. She wasn't far from k'Vala vale. She wished she still knew the scout patterns so that she could guess if they were in range or not. Taking a chance, she cooted a bit and removed feathers from her hair. Scooting again, and gaining a new set of bruises, she dropped the feather over the side of the wagon. Watching it settle into the ground and be stepped on, she was sure that any Tayledras scout that saw it would know it wasn't natural. Hopefully they would recognize Ayren's feather. Prayerfully, Ayren would be with them when they came looking for her.  
  
They traveled all that day and far into the night. 'Flame had fallen asleep in an awkward position sometime during the day. They had stopped for the noon meal, ignoring 'Flame, of course. They gave her water then though and allowed her to hide behind a tree for a moment. Still the smells of food were getting to her. She drank as much as they would allow her to. But still it sloshed uneasily in her stomach as she had climbed back into the wagon. Now according to the stars it was just after midnight and they showed no sign of stopping. Finally she felt the horses straining to pull the wagon up the hill. Once they reached the summit of the foothill, the wagons were stopped. She was tied and gagged again and led into a tent once it was set up. They bound her to another iron ring, pretty snug this time and left her there to spend the night, wondering at what her fate would be.  
  
~~~~  
  
That night, Alberich came to relieve Dirk before dinner. He brought with him several books of poetry that he knew 'Flame enjoyed. They were several different languages, including Karsite and a Valdemaran translation of Shin'a'in fables. Dirk quickly told him all that had happened during the day, including what Darkfire had said about 'Flame possibly hiding. Alberich nodded. It could be possible and if she were either subtle or powerful enough she could hide it from the MindHealers. Dirk left, taking the book he had finished with him. Alberich quickly scanned outside the room. Darkfire was grazing near by and Ayren was eating something in the tree. Alberich sat down nest to the bed and took 'Flame's hand in his own. There was nothing for him to know that she knew he was there. Still he whispered a small prayer to Vikandis. He set her hand down again and sat back on the chair, studying her face. It lay closed and peaceful. Nothing marred her face and she looked very peaceful, as if she would awaken at any moment. He watched her for a time. Pale moonlight gave her face an ethereal cast, a benevolence that reflected her spirit.   
  
The MindHealer came in again and asked him to move so that she could sit on the bed and work. He related what Dirk had told him. She looked very pensive for a moment then sat on the side of the bed with a sigh. "It's very possible Herald Alberich. I've never seen or heard of anything like that but it could be what is blocking everyone from helping her. And if thats the case I have no idea what we can possibly do for her." She sighed and looked at the woman lying on the bed. She ran an agitated hand through her hair. "There is nothing I can think of to help her. We've tried everything, including augmenting each other's skills. Still, I cannot reach her. Neither can Ralea." She looked at the horse who had come to stand in the doorway. "If you can tell us anymore please do, Darkfire. We are trying to help." Darkfire nodded and came to nuzzle the Healer. She scratched him for a moment and then left, planning on telling Ralea what she had learned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok now here's the tenth chapter and not a lot of people are reviewing! I may set Kyrette aside for a while if I don't hear anything. I have my core readers but would like to hear from more of you! Please R&R  
  
I promise Kyrette doesn't bite even if you Flame us!  
  
Cat 


	11. Ch 11 More of the Past

A/N- Once again I write this before you get to read anything else: Merceds Lackey owns all the characters except: Shadowflame('Flame), Ayren and Darkfire. All mistakes are mine as well!  
  
:So, we're drawing closer and closer to 'Flame's Change. I hoep we haven't kept you waiting too long and that the story is still interesting for all of you. PLease R&R. We would like to hear from you.:  
  
Chapter 11- More of the Past  
  
Alberich had not only brought books with him but had also brought grooming supplies for both Ayren and Darkfire. He had seen 'Flame grooming her eagle many times and wanted to attempt it himself, hoping to keep both animals calm. First he would start with what he knew. He walked around to the other side of the bed and set down the bag. Darkfire watched him, his muscles tensing slightly. He relaxed with a large sigh when Alberich pulled out the brushes. Alberich began brushing the large horse who leaned into the strokes, closing his eyes with pleasure. "I wish you could tell us more," Alberich said softly in Karsite. He continued the grooming. "What is she doing in there? Why would she block us?"  
  
He was startled enough to drop the brushes when Darkfire answered him. :She's hiding from everything. I think she's beginning to deal with what happened when we were Changed.: Alberich picked up the brush and continued brushing. :I think she is shielding us from her despair. Ooooo a little higher there if you please.: Alberich complied, scratching a spot high on the stallion's neck. Alberich thought about what he had said and kept grooming. When that was done he put away his supplies and sat down again between the bed and the door.   
  
He didn't want to agree with Darkfire but it was the best explanation he'd heard. He pulled out the grooming supplies for Ayren and called to the bird. Ayren winged in and settled on the perch that someone had erected in the room for him. He cocked his head at the Weaponsmaster and sat still. Alberich pulled out the supplies that Darien had gathered for him. He really didn't know what to do. He looked at the bird who looked at him with interest. Alberich approached the eagle with care, knowing he wasn't the bondmate and really had no idea what he was doing. Before he got too close though, Darkfire bumped him in the back. :Ayren says that he does not want you grooming him.: Alberich looked up at him in shock. If a horse could shrug Darkfire did it now. :He does appreciate it but you do not know how and he has not the patience to teach you.: Alberich nodded and put the supplies away. He understood the bird's opinion. He also respected it. Instead he reached up and scratched Darkfire's cheek. The stallion leaned into it. Alberich kept scratching while grabbing one of his books. He opened it and began to read.  
  
~~~~~  
  
'Flame held the images of her tied and bound in the tent frozen. Before, when she had been here she couldn't have taken it this far but now, she couldn't go any farther. She stood and began to pace here, careful not to walk near the path that led to counsciousness. Once she stepped on it, it would pull her along and she would be unable to deny that pull.  
  
She hated herself. She was a coward. Afraid of anything and everything that could remotely prove difficult. Hadn't she proved that by simply taking banishment from the vales and not asking why? All her life hadn't she just allowed others to decide her fate? And now, trapped here in her own mind, she was forcing herslef to relive her greatest mistake. This mistake had changed her, had changed Darkfire. It had made them more different than she had already been. And she HATED it! She didn't want to be different. She wanted to be the type of person that most Tayledras were. She wanted to be accepted by them.  
  
'Flame ran an agitated hand through her hair. She didn't just want to be accepted, she wanted to be loved. She wanted someone to love her just for *her*. Her mother had made a mistake. That mistake had cost her everything, for her entire life. And she had done NOTHING!!! The only thing she was guilty of was being born. That was her only crime. She could feel her anger building and just once wished that she could ask her the all important question that no one could answer for her:WHY? 'Flame took several deep breaths and continued pacing to help relieve the anger. There was no one she could take her anger out on. Not here anyways. That thought brought her up short.  
  
The vision of her bound in the tent faded a bit and one of Starfall came to the fore. He could be asked some of the questions she had. All she had to do was confront him. And there was only one thing stopping her. She was afraid of Starfall.  
  
No, that wasn't quite right she was terrified of him. His anger, his hatred of her paralyzed her. She didn't understand why. She had just been an innocent child, not at fault for anything her mother had done. How could he hate an innocent, even if she represented her mother's betrayal?  
  
By now, tears were streaming down her face. She crumpled to the ground and sobbed out all of her pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Firesong spent another night worried about his sister. Alternately, he paced, he sat and stared, he tried to read. Darien and Keisha had come back and reported on all that had happened in council, not that he had paid much attention. Talia had come by after dinner to give an update on 'Flame. Firesong held his tongue but really wished he could tell her to just go away. He didn't want to hear that nothing had changed with his sister. He wanted to go *see* for himself. But Darkfire and Ayren would keep him away from her until she woke.   
  
His anger boiled just beneath the surface. Silverfox was using his entire repetoire of skills to just keep Firesong sane. Everyone in the ekele were a bit on edge. Firesong more than most. He had been going to take some of the new Herald-Mage Trainees but found he couldn't because he didn't have the patience. His entire being was focused on helping his sister and he couldn't even get near her!  
  
Once his father arrived, hopefully they could do something. He had never understood his father's hatred of her. If anything she was the innocent one in the entire affair. She didn't ask to be born or to be created. No one knew who her father was or might be and it was unfair to her to blame her for something over which she'd had no control.   
  
Silverfox came into their bedroom after Talia left and saw Firesong pacing and staring out the window. He sighed, sorry to see his love so distraught. He could do nothing. He wondered if he went to see 'Flame if that would be better than nothing. Then he dismissed the idea. If anything, him getting in to see her would merely hurt Firesong more. That was the last thing he wished to do. There wasn't much more he could do to help Firesong. He was out of ideas on how to help him. Anything he'd tried before no were just delayers. All they did was buy a little more time. He wondered when they would run out of time.   
  
It was the Mage Storms all over again. They were just finding solutions to buy them time and soon they would run out. When they ran out if 'Flame was not at least conscious, Silverfox was worried that Firesong would do something drastic. He wouldn't purposely hurt anyone but with all of his guilt Silverfox was afraid that unintantionally someone would say the wrong thing and get hurt.   
  
He gathered himself and pulled Firesong into his arms. The Adept went unresistingly. Firesong was the first to break the silence. "I wish we could Gate Father here." He sighed. "I don't know if having him here will help her but I have to try. It's the only thing left."  
  
Silverfox was quiet for a moment. "Love, you must do as it is best." He rubbed Firesong's tensed shoulders. "I can offer one thing though." Firesong turned to him a look of hope on his face. Silverfox gathered his strength and offered. "I can go to see her, if Darkfire will allow me to. If I go you will hear from me how she is and you won't wonder if anything has been left out of the report."  
  
Firesong turned from him for a moment to stare out the window once again. What Silverfox offered hurt. It was possible that he could get into the room when Firesong had not. Firesong sighed. He could trust Silverfox to tell him all. He wouldn't have to wonder if anything was being kept from him because others blamed him for this. He turned back to Silverfox. "Tomorrow, would you please try? Ke'chara, I would appreciate it."  
  
Silverfox knew how much that cost him. He drew his love into his arms and promised to do all he could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- I'd like to give special thanks to Darkfyre for chit chatting with me as I write and clearing up a few finer points for me that I wasn't sure about.   
  
So, I hope that you all still like this.   
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!  
  
So, 1 quick question to everyone: What is Starfall's bondbird's name and species? If you know it please throw it in your review!  
  
Cat 


	12. Ch 12 The End of Torment

A/N- Kyrette did this chapter under protest but since he gets the day off tomorrow I ignored him. So the disclaimer first: Misty Lackey owns everything here but Shadowflame ('Flame), Ayren, and Darkfire. They belong to me. Also, any mistakes you see are mine. So... now time is passing. Starfall is coming and 'Flame is still unconscious.  
  
On with the story...  
  
Chapter 12- The End of Torment  
  
Outside of Healer's time went on. It had been three weeks since Shadowflame had collapsed and there was nothing about her to indicate that she might wake. Watches continued on her room. Kero had returned and took a turn as well as Alberich and Dirk. Starfall was on his way and should reach them anytime now. Talia continued to give reports in council about 'Flame. Firesong had returned to council, offering his opinions when they were asked for. Silverfox had indeed been able to get into see 'Flame and spent at least an hour every day with her. He had begun massage on her to keep her muscles warmed and working. The Healers had at first objected, but seeing that Darkfire and Ayren had no objection, they kept quiet.   
  
No one had any ideas left where it concerned her. Since Darkfire had given them that revelation that she was hiding inside her mind from them, nothing had changed. She apparently was still hiding. Darkfire had assured them that he would inform all of them the moment he made contact with her.   
  
Ayren was not nearly so calm. He had become more and more fretful as time went on. His feathers had become dull and lackluster from neglect. He would no one to groom him. Even Darien had offered and been rebuffed and almost clawed. Ayren let them bring meals to him instead of hunting them for himself. He simply ate and sat on his perch, never leaving the room now. The animal Healers were worried about him but couldn't get close enough to help. Darkfire allowed people to groom him but couldn't convince Ayren of the same. As time had worn on, Ayren had become more and more fretful. He hated not being able to reach her. No one could convince him to let them help him. One Healer had made the comment that they might pull 'Flame through but could possibly lose Ayren.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Flame dried her tears, having finally worn them out. She had stopped at times only to look up at Starfall and begin again. Now she felt drained, numb. She let the image of Starfall fade and looked at herself, bound in the tent. She knew that if she was ever to go back she'd have to see this. Gritting her teeth she let the memory play in front of her.  
  
She lay in the awkward position they had left her in. Her arms were pulled painfully up over her head and her hands were beginning to go numb. She wondered how long she would have to wait until they were ready for her to do whatever it was they wanted her to do. Since no one had told her anything and indeed save for that one man none had spoken to her, lists of horrible fates had been running through her mind ever since she'd been captured.   
  
The one thing she could say with relief was that she had not been raped. She was sure of that. In her travels she had seen one woman who had been, and she bore none of the injuries that would mark it. True she could have been Healed but why waste the energy. 'Flame knew they were going to kill her anyways. She had resigned herself to that after she had awakened and seen her surroundings. But why did they continue to put it off? Why wait all this time, when the end result would be the same?  
  
She sighed and tried to move into a comfortable position that wasn't standing. There really wasn't one but she tried anyways. There were noises coming from the camp as men moved around. She heard horses and the wagons leaving and wondered what was going on. Had they just left her here. No. Her ears picked up the definite sound of people moving around and about outside her tent. They didn't have the same sound as the guards that had been on her door before. No, these all sounded like soft boots, overtoned with the swishes of mage robes. Could it possibly be that all the soldiers she'd seen had left leaving only the twelve mages?  
  
This was becoming more and more bizarre as she thought about it. Why have all those soldiers and then have them leave before she was dead? 'Flame was working on the assumption that the mages were planning on working bloodmagic. Why else would they need her? But if they weren't... if they needed her for something else. But what? What could they possibly need her for? And why had she been asked if she was Tayledras? What difference did that make? What could they possibly be doing that makes whether she was Tayledras or not?   
  
'Flame pondered all these questions as she tried to ease the strain on her arms. Soon she could steps approaching her tent. She attempted to look totally at ease before they confronted her. She didn't want them to know that they had her cowed at all, let alone as terrified as she truly was. She stood to face whoever it was. Locking her knees so they wouldn't tremble, she stood, with lifted chin, ready to face her captors.  
  
The first through the tent flap was the man who had spoken to her before. If anything he was even more filthy than before. With him was an older man who was perhaps a bit cleaner but looked a great deal more disreputable than the other. They conversed softly for a few moments in Valdemaran which they incorrectly assumed she didn't understand. She couldn't really make out what they were saying but she caught a word every now and again. Finally they turned to face her. The one who spoke Karsite spoke. "You are most honored, my dear woman. At sunset tonight your part in our plan will be fullfilled. The senior Adept has decided that you are to be told what your part is. So I will untie you so that you may sit comfortably and listen to your fate." He came over and untied her hands and moved the iron ring lower so that she could sit and not have her arms go numb.   
  
Once she was seated, he took a stool from outside and sat down as the older mage left. He sat down and cleared his throat. A servant came in and placed a small pitcher of wine on a small table that another had brought in. The mage poured himself a glass and wet his mouth and throat before he began his tale. He began when she had begun to think he was teasing her. "You see we found out through the uses of magic, that you Hawkbrothers were gathering all the leylines to yourself, creating nodes that you can control. Now, we can't have all the power in your hands, now can we? So tonight at sunset, the twelve of us will be using you to create our own node." He grinned wolfishly. "We are using you as a channel because quite frankly you can't expect s to use one of our own when they might not survive now can you? So my dear, you'll be our channel and concentrate all our magic in the spot we've decided, creating our own node for our own use." He stood and immediately the servants came back in removing the table and the wine. "Have a good afternoon dear. It'll be the last one you ever have." He swished out of the tent, flinging the flap aside, leaving her alone.  
  
'Flame didn't move for a long time. When she did, no tears were allowed to fall. Instead she just bowed her head and prayed to the Star-Eyed Lady. "Please, Lady, allow me to die with honor. Allow Ayren not to grieve too deeply for me. Lady, I pray thee, let me die with honor at sunset."  
  
She prayed and prayed. At sunset, two of the burlier servants came for her. They untied her and pulled her unresistingly to her feet. Since her feet weren't bound, she was allowed to walk as they pulled her along with them towards the horses. She could see all the others already mounted and waiting for her. The servants threw her belly down, over Darkfire's saddle. They tied her hands and feet under his belly.   
  
They soon had her tied and off they went, one of the mages leading Darkfire. The trip as not pleasant for 'Flame who was jostled on Darkfire's back. They were soon climbing again and 'Flame was in misery. The ride was short however, shorter than she'd thought. As she looked around, trying to locate where they were, they were brought to a halt. She was dumped off of her horse and dragged over to a staked out spot. She didn't resist as they tied her to the stakes they had implanted in the ground there.   
  
They used leather thongs instead of the rope they had been using. The leather cut deeply into the raw spots on her wrists. She gasped as the leather thongs bit into her. The mages didn't take notice. Instead they tied her tight and left her there, staked to the ground. She looked over head as the sky darkened. Stars began to shine and 'Flame blinked back tears.  
  
Around her, the mages began chanting. They swayed back and forth the cadence of the chanting grew louder. 'Flame now let the tears fall. They leaked out of her eyes to fall down the sides of her face as she began to feel the mage energies gather.  
  
Then it occured to her. She FELT the energies collecting. Whatever block had been on her was now gone!  
  
Quickly centering herself, she began to draw her own energies, slowly so that the others would not notice it. Quickly she used the energies to build a shield over herself so that mayhap she could save herself. The other mages never noticed.  
  
The one thing she did notice was that not far off was a Storm. As she gathered more energy to her she knew it was a Mage Storm. Being caught outside during one was almost sure death. And here she was strapped to the ground, completely helpless and at the Storm's mercy. 'Flame felt real fear now. What would happen to her now?  
  
The mages seemed oblivious to it and that really bothered her. She wove her shields a bit tighter and a bit more subtle, hoping against hope that it would save her. She watched the Storm come closer and closer. The mages kept up their chanting, beginning to pool their energies through 'Flame. Resolutely, she held onto her concentration and kept gathering her energies and weaving her shield.   
  
Soon the Storm was upon them and the mages released their spell. 'Flame held her shield, barely. Wild Magis whipped about her and over the other mages. She saw a lance strike Darkfire who squealed and went to his knees. She closed her eyes feeling the energy whips ripping at her shirt and at her bonds. One wrist and one leg cam free, rolling her onto her back, lashing the skin raw and finally drawing blood. She rolled back over, hissing as dirt hit her wounds. her shields had been shredded apart and she lay totally exposed to the fury of the mage storm. More and more lashes hit her and ripped her belly to shreds. She saw a few more strike Darkfire and amazingly the stallion was still alive. He let ou squeals as the magic lashed him.   
  
When she looked at the other mages, she almost vomited. The other mages had been torn limb from limb and the flesh scoured from their bones. As the Storm still raged and lashed at her, her last sight was of Darkfire strugglign to his feet and trying to reach her. She then fell into the black void waiting for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Ok so what do ya think. Kyrette is feeling neglected by you guys and Scaretta is begininng to gloat that I'm going to use her soon. So it's the fight of the muses here and unless you guys solve it by reviewing I make no guarantees about anything!  
  
So R&R folks and let me know if you want me to continue or give this up for Scaretta's fic  
  
Have a good one!  
  
Cat 


	13. Ch 13 The Wakening

A/N- YEAH Kyrette is working again!!!! Everyone applaud and send scratches!  
  
So we left 'Flame in Healers after spending three weeks reliving what had Changed her. Starfall was on his way. What will happen when he shows up at Haven?  
  
Chapter 13- The Waking  
  
Starfall rode a weary dyheli through the streets of Haven. The Guards at the gates of the Palace grounds had obviously been told to expect him because they just waved him through. The dyheli turned toward Companion Field, having her orders from King Tyrsell who Starfall could see standing near the railing. Starfall dismounted near the railing. Several hertasi appeared and began removing the dyheli's tack and took his bags towards what he assumed was the ekele that Firesong had had built here. He noticed there was no one waiting for him and wearily followed the hertasi towards the ekele. His bondbird, a falcon, winged ahead in the same direction.  
  
Starfall still had no idea why Firesong had called for him so urgently. Since that one contact he'd heard nothing from his son. He trudged wearily into the ekele. He was surprised to see three bathing pools where he had thought there was only two. No one else was about so he quickly entered the ekele and then went to soak in the bathing pools. He scrubbed all the accumulated grime from the road. The hertasi brought him clean clothing and some food to eat while he bathed. Soon he was ready to get out. He dressed in the robes that waited for him and sat down in one of the outside chairs, feeling much refreshed by his bath. He selected a book from the ekele and sat down to read and wait for the others to come back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Healer's Darkfire stood next to 'Flame's bed. He had sent an urgent message through Kantor to Alberich. The Weaponsmaster came into the room looking at the bed, hoping to see something. Dirk stood by the bed as well and Talia had been informed. She, in turn had informed Selenay. As of right now, no one had told any of the other Tayledras, by mutual consent. Now Dirk and Alberich stood near the bed, while Ayren looking very definitely the worse for wear, was settled on his perch which had been moved closer to the bed. The MindHealer Ralea was also in attendance.   
  
The first sign they had of her waking was when she raised her hand and Darkfire stuck his nose in it. She smiled slightly and scratched under his chin. Finally she rolled her head a bit and opened drowsy looking eyes. She smiled to see the two Heralds and the Healer standing over her. "Heyla. How long has it been?" Her voice was thick and a bit rough.  
  
Alberich sat down on the chair and took her hand. Dirk quickly slipped out to go report to Talia and Selenay. The MindHealer stood there and looked at her. "It's been three weeks, child. You gave us quite a scare. How do you feel?"  
  
'Flame smiled a little. "I feel like Darkfire's been lying on me for a few days. And I'm starved! Would it be possible for me to have something to eat?"  
  
Ralea chuckled a bit and nodded and went to see what could be had herself. Alberich hadn't said anything yet. He had just held her hand. Ayren finally hopped onto the bed. 'Flame attempted to sit up in dismay but found herself fairly weak. Alberich helped her sit up against her headboard. :Ayren. Oh my lovely, what's happened?: Ayren climbed into her lap and nuzzled under her chin.  
  
:I worried for you bondmate.: He explained. She looked over his ragged feathers and his ungroomed talons, and arched a brow. He shifted a bit on her legs careful of his powerful talons. :I worried for you. You blocked all of us out and none could reach you. I worried.: He nuzzled under her chin again. Soul deep despair colored his words. She sighed and scratched him.  
  
:Oh, my lovely. I would never leave you. Never. There were things that I had to do. I did not mean to worry you so.: True regret lay behind those words and Ayren knew them to be true. He nipped at her chin in affection. She ruffled his feathers pulling some out that had become loose and not groomed out.   
  
"I tried to groom him, but he would not allow it." Alberich said softly.  
  
'Flame smiled and looked at him. "It is all right. I had no idea I would be gone so long." Her voice dropped and she stared at Ayren still on the bed with her. "I did not mean to worry everyone so. I relived the Change, Alberich. I think I had to before I came back." He nodded and looked out the window, giving her a chance to pull herself together.  
  
"Alberich, where is my brother?" She looked at him. He looked away from her and sighed.  
  
"Your brother is at council. He has not been told that you are awake yet." She merely nodded and let it alone. Behind them, Ralea came in carrying a large tray full of food. 'Flame chuckled when her stomach growled in anticipation. She couldn't wait.  
  
The food was set across her legs, Ayren hopped back to his perch, looking at the food with interest. 'Flame tore off strips of her meat and fed it to him. He gulped it down quickly. She sighed as she watched him eat. "Alberich, could you get my grooming supplies for Ayren?" The weaponsmaster sighed and nodded, but made no move to leave. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "What is it Alberich?" He looked slightly guilty but kept his peace. "Tell me."  
  
He sighed and took her hand again. "Firesong tried to see you but Darkfire and Ayren attacked him. Silverfox has been in but Firesong has stayed away. We are worried for his sanity. He has not been pleasant to be around since you collapsed." He rubbed her hand. "As well, as I was coming here I saw Starfall arrive." He felt her tense and then consciously relax. "He's at the vale."  
  
'Flame looked out the window for a moment and then nodded. Starfall was already here. She would have to face him before she was really ready. Still she knew it had to come. Probably before she wanted it to. 'Flame knew that sooner or later they had to settle things between them. She wondered how long she would be able to stall before Firesong and Starfall knew she was awake. Not too long if Silverfox was coming to see her everyday. She wouldn't be able to duplicate the laxness of her muscles. Not to him. He was a highly trained kestra'chern. She didn't want to try to fool him. "How long do I have until Silverfox is here?"  
  
Alberich looked outside again. "Council will not end for a time. You have at least until sundown." She nodded and doggedly worked her way through the large meal. Darkfire ended up with one of her apples. And the roasted rabbit that she had was split between her and Ayren.   
  
When she was done, Alberich took the tray and set it aside. He pulled the bag of grooming supplies out from under the bed. 'Flame smiled and took the bag. Ayren quickly hopped back onto her bed. When Ralea came back in to see if she was done, 'Flame asked if she could have a spare blanket to catch all the debris. Ralea quickly agreed seeing that her most desperate patient was making a full recovery. 'Flame smiled and began grooming her bondbird. Quickly the extra blanket was covered in feathers and talon trimmings. Shadowflame continually clucked and cooed over him. The eagle seemed to enjoy it and Alberich kept his laughter to himself. Within an hour, Ayren was looking much better. Ayren quickly shook himself and hopped off the bed. He was quickly out the window. 'Flame sighed and began to clean up her mess. Alberich gathered up the blanket and took it outside to shake it. Once it was shaken out, he folded it and put it in a basket of soiled linens.   
  
When he was done with that a Healer Trainee entered shyly. "Healer Ralea thought you might like a bath and a chance to get dressed?" She ducked her head shyly under the scrutiny of the two adults.  
  
'Flame laughed. "I would love a bath but it may not be the best idea for me to leave my room." Alberich nodded.   
  
The Trainee also nodded. "We know. If you would like we can bring a bath here to you and you can get dressed."  
  
'Flame looked at Alberich. He was much better at security decisions than she was. He nodded thinking quickly. "If quick you are, then fine will be." He said switching to Valdemaran. "Take long do not." He admonished.  
  
Both the trainee and 'Flame nodded. The Trainee opened the door and motioned in several people all carrying hot water buckets and another two carrying a tub. Following them were several others carrying buckets of cool water. Once everything was set, the servants filed out and Alberich went to stand guard outside.   
  
The Trainee helped 'Flame out of bed and her clothes and into the bath. Quickly she bathed herself, studying her scars yet again. She washed herself then got into her own clothes, chuckling to herself when she saw they were her informal "Blacks". She was glad that she had them. After she was dressed, while the servants quickly cleaned out the bath things, the Trainee quickly stripped her bed and remade it with the ease of much practice. 'Flame sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. Darkfire, who'd been out grazing, came back in, shoving his nose into her chest. Alberich came back in as soon as the others were gone. He saw 'Flame and Darkfire, together again, on the other side of the room. They wouldn't be able to hide her recovery for long.   
  
He sat and took up one of his books. 'Flame was oblivious, being wrapped up in her stallion. He just sat quietly and read, waiting for the explosion when all found out she was going to be fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Firesong walked from Council back to the ekele, still worried. His sister was still unconscious. No one would let him near her. Silverfox would be going over after dinner. It wasn't the same as being able to see her himself but it was better than nothing. Aya rode his shoulder easily. He walked through the veil and was surprised to see his father sitting and reading under a tree. "Father!" Firesong strode quickly over to his father. Grabbing the older man in a hug, he was suddenly very glad that Starfall was here.   
  
Starfall returned the hug and stepped back to look at his son. "You look tired Firesong. Have they been working you too hard? Is that why you called me here?" He led Firesong over to sit in another chair. Hertasi brought both of them drinks. Both men sat down.  
  
Firesong sat down and sipped his drink. He thought about the best way to approach his father and quickly thought that the best way was just to tell him. "Father, the reason I called you here is there is something I need you to do for me." Starfall nodded, indicating he needed to continue. Firesong took a deep breath and prepared to tell his father. "Shadowflame is here and she is very ill. I pushed her to tell me things her mind wasn't ready to accept. It hurt her badly. Right now she is unconscious and the MindHealers can't reach her. They don't believe she will survive. It's been three weeks now. I worry for her. I wanted you here because I thought you could help me help her." Firesong sighed. He couldn't look at his father. "You have to help me help her. It's my fault that she's in such desperate straits."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Well She's up. And Starfall has made it to Haven. What will he do now that his son has asked him to help his bastard sister?  
  
Can you feel the guilt from Firesong? Poor guy. He is one of my fave Lackey characters but sometimes you have to portray them as human because that's all he is!  
  
So thanking time-  
  
All reviewers thank you! We love you all so much!  
  
Ecetera-cat- keep those fluffy bunny tendencies they're coming! They bit me and Kyrette and were rabid!  
  
mysticmoods- :Thank you, lovely lady, for the scratches for me. I enjoy them ever so much!:  
  
Isn't Kyrette sweet?  
  
'Blade- Jelana will not be encouraging Krathnae anymore. She read a bit of the valdemar history I own and has FINALLY figured out its a joke. And tell Sheherazade to get him back into line!  
  
So here's the chappie up before Thanksgiving. I hope you all have a good one and don't overeat too much!   
  
Here have some of my pumpkin bread, banana bread and pumpkin spice bars. We have extra!  
  
~!*Cat*!~ 


	14. Ch 14 The End and the Beginning

A/N- This chapter is for all those Starfall lovers and everyone who loves the Tayledras. It also tells a bit of how things started and why she left. OK and then soon things are going to happen but here Starfall and 'Flame declare peace.  
  
Chapter 14 The End and the Beginning  
  
Starfall listened to his son incredulously. Firesong was actually asking him to help his wife's bastard. He couldn't believe it. It didn't make sense! Firesong knew how he felt about the girl and while he was sorry that she was ill he just couldn't bring himself to help her. It hurt too much. He couldn't help her. In fact his presence would probably hurt her more than help. This was what he had been brought here for? He had traveled all that way to help someone he had no intention of helping?  
  
Still he let Firesong tell him all there was. He heard his son's guilt and his son's heart ache. There was nothing he could do for him. "Firesong. I know you love your sister but there is nothing I can do to help her." He said softly as Firesong's words ran out. "I repudiated her long ago. There is nothing I can do."  
  
"Yes there is," Firesong said through gritted teeth. "You can tell her why. Why did you turn her away? Why hurt mother that way when you knew it would break her heart? Why use your influence to have her removed from all the vales?"  
  
"Wait." Starfall said holding up his hand. "I never told anyone what to do about her. If she was banned from the vales it was her own fault." He was barely staying calm seeing his son's anger. However, a shouting match would do neither of them any good. "As for turning her away, she was not my child. Why should I raise her? I loved your mother very much, you know that. But I could not have that child there, everyday staring me in the face. She as nothing else, told me of your mother's mistake. I couldn't live with that. I'm sorry."  
  
Firesong sighed deeply. "No, I'm sorry. I love my sister and hate to see her harmed. You harmed her more deeply than anyone else, father. I thought you would like to correct that mistake." Firesong stood and stomped into the ekele, leaving Starfall alone.  
  
Silverfox came in just a few moments later. "Starfall, I didn't know you were here." He said surprised to see Starfall there.   
  
"Silverfox, good to see you." He motioned for the kestra'chern to take the chair next to him that Firesong had just vacated. "I need to speak with you."  
  
Silverfox nodded and sat carefully moving his hair out of the way. He sat and waited for Starfall to be the one to start. He thought he knew what was bothering him but didn't want to overstep his bounds. Their relationship was not always on the best of terms, because of Silverfox's career but it had been getting better over time.   
  
"You know why I was called here?" Silverfox merely nodded. Starfall sighed. "I cannot help her. I just cannot."  
  
Silverfox sighed. "Perhaps what you cannot help is your feelings about what she represents. She represents your wife's betrayal of you."  
  
Starfall just looked off into space for a moment. "She is the proof of that betrayal," he said harshly. "I cannot help her. To do so would be to admit that I was worth being betrayed."  
  
Silverfox stood and went to kneel before Starfall. He took Starfall's hands. "No one is worth being betrayed. No one." He said just harshly enough to get Starfall's attention. "But haven't you punished 'Flame enough? She has suffered a great deal. She was banned from the vales and left to fend for herself. Did she deserve that?"  
  
Starfall yanked his hands back and began pacing. "I NEVER asked she be banned from the vales. I only asked that she never set foot again in k'Vala while I lived there. I don't know where the idea that she wasn't welcomed in the vales came about. I don't have that kind of influence Silverfox."  
  
Silverfox thought for a moment. He'd always thought it odd that she blamed Starfall for it. No one had that kind of influence within the vales. Not even Firesong. So who would do that to her? Could it possibly be that this was all one big misunderstanding? Silverfox thought it possible if not probable. Things were very wrong here and he wondered what it might be.  
  
"Starfall, you have to tell Shadowflame." The older Adept looked at the kestra'chern like he'd lost his mind. "If you tell her all that you've just told me perhaps it will satisfy Firesong enough that he forgives himself."  
  
"Forgives himself for what Silverfox?" 'Flame asked near the entrance to the vale. She looked very pale and was leaning on Darkfire but she was conscious and upright. "Don't tell me he blames himself for what happened to me?" She asked incredously when neither man answered. "Hello Starfall." She said softly.  
  
Neither man said anything for a long time they just stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably. "Quit staring. Or have I grown two heads?"  
  
Silverfox was the first to regain his composure. He came and took her arm and helped her to a chair. She smiled weakly, her strength almost gone from the walk from Healers. Alberich had protested vehemently. She had won out however. He had work to get back to and she didn't need him hovering over her. She appreciated it but although she liked Alberich a lot, he was not one whom she'd trade feathers with. He was more of an older brother figure to her.  
  
She sat in the chair with a sigh. Ayren had gone out to hunt for the first time in over a week. Aya came over to greet her and she scratched him under his chin, chuckling a little at his blatant bid for attention. She gladly gave it to him. She looked up at Starfall and sighed, gathering her courage around her. "I have several questions I wish you to answer Adept Starfall, if you would." She motioned for him to sit down. He did reluctantly. "Silverfox, would you keep Firesong away for a few minutes?" He nodded and left to keep his love occupied in the ekele until his father and sister could end what was between them.  
  
Starfall sat looking at the pale woman next to him. She did not look good. Mayhap Firesong had not been exaggerating her condition. "What did you wish to speak with me about?" He asked finally when she showed no inclination of speaking.  
  
She sighed again, turning her attention from Aya. "Why? I just want to know why. Why tear me away from my mother? Why send me away? Why keep me from the vales? They had been the only home I knew."  
  
Starfall sighed rubbing a weary hand over his face. "I never wanted you denied the vales. Only k'Vala. I couldn't live with you there. Even now it hurts to see you."  
  
'Flame felt her anger rising. "Then why was I told never to return to the vales?" She asked angrily. "Why did they tell me to not expect comfort from them?"  
  
"I don't know." He said sadly. Oddly enough in that instant she believed him. He hadn't been behind all that had befallen her. "I can tell you that I couldn't bear to see you, to answer your other questions. Your mother hurt me very badly. Especially by refusing to tell me who your father was." He looked at 'Flame hopefully but she shook her head in regret. She didn't know who he was either. "I loved your mother very much 'Flame. I thought I could love you as well but I couldn't. It was my failing, no one else's."  
  
'Flame sighed and nodded. The entire thing between the two of them was old and stale. "Then what say you to allowing it to die, Starfall?" She offered softly. "My mother is dead. Any proof or idea of who my father might have been is dead as well. I cannot blame you for feeling betrayed. I do not know how I would have felt. So we shall start again. Not as father and daughter but as two people who loved the same woman for who she was."  
  
Starfall nodded and took the hand that she had extended to him. His falcon and her eagle sat side by side in the tree over head. It was the end and a beginning.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Firesong looked out the window and saw them holding hands. He didn't know what it meant but he hoped that it meant that their animosity to each other was finally at an end. He saw them speak for a few more minutes before he decided to disturb them. Silverfox held him back for a few more minutes.  
  
Starfall went into the ekele and told Firesong to go talk to his sister. He stood and watched from the window.  
  
Firesong knelt before his sister seeing her as she had been the last time they had seen each other. Her eyes were clear and she seemed at peace with her life. He hugged her without a word, so glad that she was alive and alright. She held him tight for a moment. "Firesong, I'm fine. Really." She reassured him over and over.   
  
"I was so scared, 'Flame. I am so sorry for what I did." She didn't let him get any farther. She pushed him back so he sat back on his heels.   
  
"Stop. I am fine." She said harshly. "If you didn't do it someone else would have." She sighed and brushed his hair back gently. "I avoided it for too long. It ate at me day and night. It gave me nightmares." She smiled crookedly. "If it hadn't happened now it could have happened at a worse time. Now, I had the time to recover and you were here. I did not mean to scare you Firesong. Please forgive me."  
  
He looked up at her shocked that she would think that she had to ask his forgiveness. It was his fault and he would not allow her to believe otherwise. Instead of arguing however, he crooked the smile she found so endearing and held her tight. Well he did until cold water dripped down the back of his neck. He shivered and sputtered a bit as he sat up.   
  
'Flame laughed outright. It was a laugh he hadn't heard in a long time. It was her carefree, life is good laugh. He doubted many had heard it here in Haven. He looked up over his shoulder and saw a wet horse muzzle dripping slightly. "Thanks, horse."  
  
Darkfire backed off before he shook his head in amusement. :You're quite welcome mage.: Then he actually snicker-whickered. :Your sister should get back to Healers though. She's been up too long now.: Firesong nodded and stood.  
  
"I am not going back to bed," 'Flame said stubbornly. "I've spent the last three weeks in bed and I don't want to go!" Now she sounded like a spoiled petulant child. Firesong looked merely amused and scooped her up, despite her loud protests. "I don't want to go back to Healers!"  
  
That got through to him. He quickly changed direction and took her into the ekele. Both Silverfox and Starfall stared at them open mouthed as Firesong strode through and then dumped his sister on the bed, despite her protests. He stripped off her boots, still ignoring her protests. Then he pushed her under the covers and put them over her. Then he put her boots in the bottom of the closet and sat on the bed next to her. "See you're not in Healers and you're in bed. Everyone's happy."  
  
"That's what you think, peacock!" With a hefty shove she pushed her grinning brother off the bed and onto the floor with a thud.  
  
With speed belying her weakened condition, she scrambled out of the bed and ran for the door. Unfortunately, Firesong having a kestra'chern as a lover had benefits for him. He scrambled up and grabbed her, throwing her back to the bed, despite her outraged shriek. After tickling her into submission, he covered her again. "See? Everyone's happy." He chuckled at her narrowed eyes and angry face.   
  
They didn't know it but Starfall and Silverfox watched from the doorway, lovingly. They shared a look and both turned away so neither sibling would hear their laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so does that make everyone a bit happier? Starfall not such a bad guy anymore and Firesong has gotten over his guilt. So everyone sees now. Later she will get word as to EXACTLY what happened to make her believe she was banished from the vales, but I want to play with the sibs a bit more ok? They're fun when they aren't arguing.  
  
So all reviewers be kind! I am giving you what you want. Not a bad Starfall but a betrayed one.  
  
So R&R please... Kyrette is working off his overindulgence with the turkey and the ham from y-day so be nice to him poor thing is bloated!  
  
Leftovers for everyone!  
  
~!*Cat*!~ 


	15. Ch 15 The Past Comes Back

A/N… Kyrette-_:I know all of you have missed me and I have had several requests for a new chapter from me. Well here ya go! I'm glad to finally get it finished after having been blocked for so long._

Now for the disclaimer: Cat owns nothing save her original characters. Everything else is owned by that wonderful lady Mercedes Lackey. Cat?:

Cat- Geez Kyrette a little windy weren't ya? So now that he's done… I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15- The Past Comes Back

The next morning, 'Flame was tired from her exertion the night before but felt better that she wasn't waking up in Healers. She always hated to wake up there. Next to her on the bed, Firesong was still sleeping. She didn't know what had happened to Silverfox. She stretched a little, noting that she was slightly stiff. Firesong was still asleep and 'Flame couldn't resist a bit of mischief. She ran a feather across his lips. He twitched a bit but didn't wake. She smiled wickedly and did it again. He twitched again but didn't wake up. She started moving the blankets a little. When she had enough gathered, she dumped her brother out of bed for the second time. 

He sat up with an indignant yelp. "You little brat!" He said leaping to his feet and coming at her.

That got 'Flame moving as nothing else could. She leapt from the bed and ran for the door. She yanked the door open; thankful she hadn't stripped for bed the night before. She ran for the outside door with a laugh. She had just made it out when he grabbed her from behind. She shrieked and laughed at the same time. 

Darian and Keisha looked up from their conversation and breakfast with Starfall and Silverfox at the commotion. Silverfox just grinned while Starfall and the young couple watched in rapt attention. Firesong swung his sister over his shoulder, despite her protests. 

"You like dumping people?" He asked wickedly. 'Flame looked around and saw he was carrying her toward the bathing pools. Her shrieks became higher and were interspersed with curses in several different languages. Firesong just winked at the others who were watching.

"Silverfox are you going to let him dump me in there?!" She screamed indignantly.

Silverfox just smiled slightly. "Didn't you dump him out of bed last night? It's fair."

'Flame just screamed wordlessly and began pounding on Firesong's back. It was all in vain however. With her weakened a bit and his better fitness, he dumped her into the middle pool with a large splash. He turned on his heel but didn't count on 'Flame's friends. Ayren dove at him, pulling up at the last instant, causing Firesong to step back toward the pool. 'Flame reached up and snagged the end of his robe that he'd slept in, dragging him backwards into the pool. He yelped and went under. 'Flame laughed and jumped out of the pool. She slopped water everywhere and grinned like a loon as her poor bedraggled brother pulled himself from the pool. "Truce?" She asked, slightly breathless. She held out her hand.

Firesong looked at her, his once flamboyant mask now ragged and running slightly. He nodded and held out his hand as well. "Truce," He said solemnly. Then he yanked her and pushed her back into the pool and sprinted for the ekele, his robes clinging wetly to him. 

'Flame came up sputtering and just looked at the four still sitting quietly eating their breakfast. Silverfox was the first to lose his composure. His laugh just started and the other three lost it as well. 'Flame just smiled sweetly and pulled herself out of the pool. Without a hint of what she was going to do she removed her clingy wet over shirt. She smiled sweetly as Silverfox wiped the mirth from his eyes. She squeezed out the water from her shirt over his head and ran for it.

He sat there laughing long after she was gone even though he was soaking wet. Soon all of them heard the siblings bickering in the ekele.

"That's not the same woman we met when we arrived," Darian remarked. He looked back at the ekele where the siblings' voices could still be heard. "That's what I always expected Firesong's sib to be like."

Starfall just looked at the ekele and held his silence as Silverfox gained control enough to answer Darian. "I don't know what happened to make her so serious but I remember meeting her when she was younger. She was always doing things like that. More than once I heard of pranks she had pulled. None were ever mean spirited." He looked toward the ekele and smiled. "Yet she never accepted a flower from anyone." He said it pensively but, everyone heard him. Starfall just looked at him oddly and didn't say a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~

'Flame recovered very quickly, once she was up and moving around. It was still more than a week before she felt well enough to go back to a council meeting. She was amazed at all that had been accomplished while she had been gone. In fact they were almost to the point that Firesong and the others could return to k'Valdemar vale. 

That saddened 'Flame. She felt like she'd just gotten her brother back and soon he might be leaving. He picked up on her mood when they played hinds and hounds that night. 

"What's wrong, ke'chara?" He asked moving one of his pieces. She had been awfully quiet tonight and had barely said a word since dinner.

"Nothing." She said moving one of her pieces in an odd move he didn't understand. He just looked at her until she sighed and sat back. "Well, all the work that brought you here is almost finished and soon you'll be leaving." She sighed again realizing that she sounded like a pouty child. "I was just hoping to see more of you."

Firesong smiled. He and Silverfox had been talking about the same thing recently. There was no reason why either of them couldn't stay for an extended period just now. They had decided to at least stay a month after the others left. More than that would have to be decided later. "You could come with us." Firesong said softly. He made another move and studied the board some more.

'Flame smiled and made another move. "I don't think that would be a good idea, sib." She looked over to where Starfall sat reading a book. "Starfall and I have ended our animosity but I will not push so fragile an alliance by staying so close to him."

Firesong nodded and made another move and then swore. 'Flame had neatly maneuvered him into a corner in two moves and the game would be hers. There was nothing he could do about it either. She just smiled and made her move. In the end his guess had been right. Two moves and she had won the game. 

She sat back with a smirk as he tried to figure out how she had done that. 'Flame just smiled and let him stew before offering another game. He quickly declined not at all sure how she had beaten him. She just smiled and wouldn't say a word. 

'Flame let him study the board and try to reconstruct her moves. She sent a stray thought to Ayren who was out hunting over the twilit country side. She looked through his eyes for a moment and sighed at his freedom. It had been a long time since they had gone traveling together and now she honestly missed it. She was no longer afraid of what might happen to her. According to Starfall he'd never asked the vales be closed to her so she had them if necessary. But she still hadn't heard from Darkwind and wanted to wait until then before she decided anything more.

:You think too hard, bond-mate,: Ayren said as he flew over a farmer's field. :Relax and enjoy sib. Worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. Today food is needed.: His thoughts were covered with amusement as he looked for his dinner. 

Something he saw on the road caught her eye. :Ayren, go look at that again for me.: She could tell he didn't like the idea but he did as she asked. He banked to come around again, and showed her the two men riding toward the city of Haven. 'Flame sucked in a breath as she recognized them. 

It wasn't possible. She hadn't seen them but for only a moment before she had been taken away but they were still alive. She hadn't thought that anyone had survived beyond her. Yet here they were. She pulled back to herself with a shudder. It wasn't possible yet she could not be wrong. It was them. 

One of the guards and the older mage from her capture and they were heading here. How had they survived? She vaguely remembered the older one not being part of the group to try to create the node but beyond that she wasn't sure what had happened to them. But how had they survived? How had they avoided the backlash which had also Changed much of the surrounding countryside? The Storm had come and had exacerbated the problem. Where had they possibly hidden to have been safe and why hadn't the scouts from k'Vala found them?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N So… how _did_ he survive? Any guesses? No? OK well ya'll know the drill R&R and promote your own fics to me I'll gladly R&R for you as well……

Kyrette- _:Pardon me but I have something to say before we go. I have done the next chapter or so and just need to do some editing before I post them but Jelana has need of Cat before that gets done since I can't use the computer. Hopefully soon I will have it ready for posting. Enjoy this though and let me know what you think…. I'm being neglected again since the kids are now back in school.:_

Cat- Kyrette they've been gone a few hours! Geez! You had them for two weeks during which I might add you didn't work! So hush!

Kyrette- _:Yes but you never give me an attention so I must ask the readers!:_ Walks off in a huff.

Cat- Anyone want fricasseed kyree for dinner?

~!*Cat*!~


	16. Ch 16 A Letter of Explanation

A/N- Alright my keyboard was broken but now its back.

Kyrette- :_Which means _I _have to work now.: _*sigh* _:Still I had almost 3 weeks off and Jelana has gone missing so I must work.:_

Scaretta- _I_ also gets to work, you smelly cat-dog. So don't take all the credit for yourself. Hurry up with Cat I have work to do!

Cat- *sigh* The joy of having too many muses and too many stories going at once. So Kyrette disclaimer if you will.

Kyrette: *grumbling about stupid Fairies* _:Cat and I own nothing. All things about Velgarth, Heralds, etc belong to that lovely Lady Mercedes Lackey.:_

Cat- Thank you, sweetheart. Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 16- A Letter of Explanation

She had to tell people quickly. 'Flame excused herself without an explanation. She walked quickly toward Companion's Field, where Darkfire stood, with his head over the fence, stealing treats from some of the littles gathered there. 'Flame stole up behind them and saw most were nobility. All the ones gathered were uncoupled Companions, who were gladly soaking up the attention. 

She crouched down behind one of the older littles, winking at one of the nannies. "You see that big black one there? He'll steal all your treats if you're not careful." The little turned wide eyes on 'Flame. "You know why he's black?" The surrounding littles shook their heads. "Too many treats. He turned black instead of getting fat!" All of them giggled. Darkfire just snorted. 'Flame stood easily. "Move it tubby." She said sternly. The littles all groaned. "Sorry, he has work to do. But," she continued when they all kept protesting. Everyone got very quiet. "If your nurses and parents agree come tomorrow about midmorning and he'll give all of you a ride. Right Darkfire?" She winked at her stallion that nodded and snorted. 'Flame then turned to the nannies. "If you bring them we'll gladly give them short rides and they can meet Ayren, my bondbird." They all nodded though several looked skeptical. 

'Flame smiled to herself as Darkfire shadowed her as they walked along. When they were far enough away from the children she vaulted the fence and walked beside her horse. :I need you to get to Ahrodie and have her tell Daren that I need a meeting of the usual suspects. I'll bring the Tayledras and Alberich.: 

Darkfire looked at her. _:Why?:_ He asked her. In response she just sent the image she had seen of the two men riding toward Haven. He shivered and nodded to her. He trotted off in the direction of the other Companions.

'Flame jumped the fence again and walked toward the salle. Alberich shouldn't have gone out yet. She hoped so at any rate. When she got to his private quarters she was glad to see a light on. After she knocked the door was opened and Alberich stepped aside to allow her in. She stepped quickly in and he shut the door behind her. "I have something to tell you." Quickly she did, leaving out nothing but small details that were hers alone. Alberich listened in silence, not interrupting. "You're sure you aren't over reacting?" He asked using Karsite.

'Flame slowed her breathing and controlled her fear. "No, I'm not sure. But I wanted you to know so that if you happen to see them you'd know who they were." She replied in the same language. "I just find it odd that this one survived when all the others did not."

Alberich nodded and promised her he'd keep his ears open. She accepted that as all he could promise and left. _:They're coming to the ekele.: _Darkfire Sent her as she jumped the fence one more time and walked back to the ekele herself. She nodded absently wondering what she was going to tell them that didn't sound insane or paranoid or both. _:Will we leave?:_ He asked still walking easily along side her.

__

:No,: she said suddenly deciding. She would not run this time. Sayvil jumped in front of her and she stopped dead. Reaching up to scratch the mare's crest, she smiled slightly. Although Kero had come back, 'Flame hadn't seen much of her, not being strong enough yet to practice weapons or take the equitation course. Kero came trotting over from the other side of the field.

"Glad I caught you," She said falling into step with them, one arm draped over her Companion. "I have something for you." She held out a letter of some sort. 'Flame took it with a puzzled look. Kero just shrugged and mounted Sayvil, trotting off.

'Flame looked at the writing on the front and recognized it as Darkwind's hand. She calmly finished the walk back to the ekele. 

Firesong was chatting with Darian while Starfall and Keisha played a game of hinds and hounds. Silverfox wasn't outside but she could hear him moving around in the ekele. "We're having company," Starfall said without taking his eyes off of the board. "Can you tell us why?" He moved a piece, still not looking at her.

'Flame studied the board. He would win if he was careful in three moves or less depending on Keisha. "Business. I'll tell everyone at once. Silverfox inside?" He nodded and moved again. He had just lost the game but 'Flame wasn't about to tell him.

Silverfox was puttering around getting things together for their guests. She had known he would be. So, she just stepped in his way and waited. He saw her before he ran into her at least. "Do me a favor?" She asked softly. He only nodded. She was acting oddly and he was curious to see what she had to ask. "Read this to me. I can't read it to myself."

Silverfox took the letter, recognizing Darkwind's writing easily. He sat down in one of the chairs and she moved behind him to braid his long hair. He didn't really mind and it kept her hands busy. He tore open the letter as she separated the strands into three equal parts and began untangling some of it. He barely noticed the slight tugs as she worked out the knots she found.

Silverfox read the letter quietly, knowing she was consciously keeping her eyes on her task. He read it twice before putting it down in shock. The letter told her everything: who her father was, why she had been made the ambassador, everything. He took her strong, callused hand in his own and tugged her around. He didn't know all that this would do to her but she had to be told. He began by putting her in the chair next to himself and then pouring her a large glass of wine. She was going to need it before he was done. 

He let her get settled before he took up the letter again. He sat in the chair next to her and unfolded it again. 

"'Shadowflame,

Elspeth and I have ridden to both k'Vala and k'Treva. We did as you asked and asked the questions that you needed answers to. Kero found us easily and told us what had happened to you. I hope this gives you the answers you seek.'" Silverfox stopped for a moment and studied 'Flame. She just nodded for him to go on. 

He sighed and began reading again. "'While no one at k'Vala knew who your father was, we experienced some luck. Another scout from k'Treva was visiting and could give us some information.

"Apparently, when your uncle died, he had left instructions for you not to be brought back to the vale. They followed those instructions though many thought it cruel. Along with those instructions were some letters from your mother, asking after you and telling something of herself. I will send those later, if you wish. Elspeth took the liberty of reading the letters and found the one bit of information that I'm sure is the only thing you care about.'" Again Silverfox stopped and looked at 'Flame, seeing how tense she was.

Her hands had curled around the chairs arms and gripped so tightly that her knuckles were white. She just nodded curtly for him to continue. Finally she would know who her father was! He turned back to the letter and took a deep breath. "'Your mother, in one of her final letters, revealed the identity of your father. It never mentioned his name but after some judicious questioning we learned who he was.'" Again Silverfox stopped and looked at her before he continued. He wasn't sure that he should be reading this. When he took in her tense muscles and iron control of herself, he dismissed his fears and continued reading. Helping her to deal with this was one of the things his kestra'chern training was for.

"'Your mother's parents both died in a scouting and hunting accident, together. Starfall was unreachable and she was alone with her grief. Visiting the vale at the time was a Shin'a'in shaman. She went to him to speak about her grief. Nothing malicious was intended. Still, as they say, one thing led to another. Your mother felt very guilty about that night, as her later letters reflected. He gave her comfort in the way that she needed and could not have found elsewhere at least not in the vale. Seh'arin shena Li'ha'irden never knew of you until you went to stay with the Shin'a'in for those two years. Then he thought it was too late and kept his peace. He was sure you hated him. After the Storms and it was obvious that you did not want to stay with them, he prevailed upon friends to give you a high quality steed.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more. Unfortunately, he died last year after taking a winter chill. I do not know if anyone in the clan could tell you more. 

"As well, I found out many things that lead to the way your life has come to pass. When you were hurt, no one quite knew what to do for you. You were obviously not a dangerous Change-Child and neither was Darkfire. They did the only thing their own Healers could think of to do. They sent you to Haven, where the best MindHealers were available. Yet they knew your pride would not allow you to ask for help. So, they made you the ambassador. 

"You were never meant to be denied the vales, 'Flame. Many people have missed you here. I hope that this heals the last of your pain. Your family still loves you.

"Wind to thy wings wing-sib, Darkwind and Elspeth.'"

'Flame covered her face with her hands, tears leaking between her fingers. She now knew everything. It had all been a series of misunderstandings, mostly on her part. She had denied herself the vales. It had been all her fault. All this time she had blamed Starfall and others and it had been her fault. She had caused her own misery. She had been so sure that everything was someone else's fault that she had isolated herself.

She dried her tears though. Now was not the time to wallow in her own misery. One of the mages that had harmed her was on his way into Haven with unknown intentions. First, she would handle this. Then she would sit down and have a long talk with herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- So now we all know who 'Flame's father is. No one expected it to be a Shin'a'in shaman did ya?? So thankees out to one person only this time:

It's etcetera-cat who gave me the name for 'Flame's father. She was very kind to do so. So I hope everyone enjoyed the news at last. Now what is 'Flame gonna do now with that pesky mage?? Hmmmmmmmmm

Kyrette- _:I'll never tell: _*grins*

Cat- *rolls eyes* Funny funny Kyrette. R & R folks!!! Kyrette needs the love!

Kyrette- _:I need the love! No one here loves me! Send scratches!:_

Cat- See? Told ya! See you with a new chapter soon I hope!


	17. Ch 17 'Flame Tells

A/N- Cat- So last chapter we found out who her father was. Now 'Flame has to tell everyone else about the big bad mage that's come to town. 

So what will happen when Firesong finds out that 'Flame intends to go after that mage herself?

Kyrette-_:Two chapters in two days. I'm exhausted! So R&R Please. I'm going to take a nap!:_

Cat- *laughing* Poor thing! Go take a rest, you've earned it!

Quick Disclaimer- I own nuttin. Lackey owns all!

Chapter 17- 'Flame Tells

A little while later, everyone was gathered at the _ekele _wondering what was going on. 'Flame had stayed inside the _ekele_ waiting for everyone. Once everyone had arrived, including Hydona the gryphon mage instructor, 'Flame came out of the _ekele, _Silverfox close behind.

She had a new purpose to her stride. A new set to her shoulders. She looked over the group. Kero was here as were Daren and Dirk. Both Talia and Selenay would be in Council now. But both would receive full reports from their husbands. 

This crisis was hers to end. If even there was one. She didn't know what was going on just yet but her instincts all told her it couldn't be good.

__

:What's going on?: Firesong asked her worriedly. 'Flame just shook her head and didn't answer him. Once everyone noticed her and settled down she would begin.

It didn't take long. The first thing she did was read the letter from Darkwind and Elspeth. It answered so many questions for several people for her not to share it. Starfall kept his face carefully blank while she related the letter to them. Everyone was silent for a long time. Firesong was the first to break the silence. "Now we know." He said. 'Flame and Starfall only nodded, both still a little stunned by the news that had been between them for so long. It was anticlimactic for it to be over so easily.

"That is not the reason I brought all of you here though," she said much to everyone's surprise. _That_ got everyone's attention. They all looked at her expectantly. 'Flame took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell them what Ayren had seen. He came winging in to settle in a tree overhead.

"Ayren was hunting outside of Haven and saw something to cause me to call you all here." 'Flame said evenly, proud her voice wasn't breaking and showing her real distress over this news. "Approaching the city were two men I thought had died. It appears I was wrong, however." She, unconsciously had begun pacing. "One of the mages and a bodyguard who are responsible for this," She grabbed a lock of her red hair. "They are coming into Haven now. What they intend here I have no idea but I thought everyone should know before anything happened." Now everyone sat up and knew why she had told them to come. "We have to find out what he's up to and quickly." 

Hydona was the first to speak. "We musssssssst know what he intendsssss. Beforrrrre he doesssss anything. I know Trrrreyvan and I would be happy to ssssssscout overhead, if neccccesssssssary."

'Flame nodded pleased to have such a friend.

Daren, however, had a few questions first. "Won't all of the mages here be able to tell what he's up to?"

'Flame let Firesong answer since he was a higher ranking mage than she. "Possibly. If he draws on the Heartstone certainly. If he uses blood magic definitely. But what if he doesn't? What if all he's here for is to recruit others or to hire a bodyguard? He could come into Haven and not use magic at all. Then where would we be?"

When Firesong had said hire a bodyguard, 'Flame's mind had jumped to several possibilities. If he _was_ just here to hire a bodyguard, they could use that to their advantage. She Sent a stray thought out to Alberich who hadn't been able to come. _:Do you think that that is possible?: _She asked once she had explained her thought.

__

:Possibly. If it is… What are you thinking?: He asked, sounding more wary than she'd ever heard him.

'Flame could feel a smug grin stretching her face. No one in the Vale was paying attention to her so she was safe. _:That we can use it to our advantage.:_ She broke the link with that thought and came back to the present. 

The others around her hadn't noticed her momentary departure. "We still must know what he is up to before we do anything," Daren was saying.

'Flame then broke in, knowing they had been going round and round and would keep doing so until someone stopped them. Since she had brought the problem to them, it was up to her. "Daren's right. We _have_ to know what he's up to before we decide anything. And I don't think that having Hydona _or_ Treyvan spying on him even from above would be a good idea." The gryphon moved to protest but 'Flame held up her hand. "We have Ayren, Darien's bondbird and… other resources we can use instead. You are a bit conspicuous." Hydona looked like she wanted to protest but held her peace knowing 'Flame was right. 

"My suggestion is that we all just think on it for a time before we decide what to do." Everyone agreed, knowing she was right. There was nothing they could do yet. They didn't have enough information.

Everyone left to go think on what she had reported. Darian approached as the others left. "Kuari and I will be glad to help if we can." He offered, Keisha on his arm.

'Flame smiled and thanked him. For now, until it was decided what to do, the only thing that could be done was waiting. She hoped she had the patience left to do it. 

Firesong took her off to speak with her in further detail about what was going on. Starfall took the letter from Silverfox and retreated to a place in the shade to read it for himself. Darian and Keisha went to find lunch for everyone. Silverfox looked towards the _ekele_ but decided not to disturb the sibs. Starfall would need some time to himself. So he left the Vale to go for a walk, hoping to straighten out his own heart and mind.

~~~~~~~

Much to his surprise he wasn't walking alone for very long. Aya had stayed behind with Ayren and the siblings. Darkfire, however, obviously felt the need for some company because he fell into step beside the kestra'chern. Silverfox barely acknowledged his presence.

"Several things are happening, Darkfire and, honestly, I'm not sure what to do with them." Darkfire only walked quietly at his side. "There is something about this mage that sets me on edge."

Darkfire nuzzled his shoulder and continued to keep him company as he worked out his problems to the silent stallion.

~~~~~~~~

Inside, 'Flame was changing her clothes to her traveling leather. Assuming she could get off Palace grounds without too much fuss, she had some odd idea to get some of her own information. Firesong was sitting on her bed watching her. "Where do you think you're going sister dear?" 'Flame just ignored him and continued to change. "You're fresh out of Healer's. You cannot expect me to let you walk out of here."

'Flame held in a sigh of frustration. She had known her brother would be difficult but she had hoped he would see her feelings on this. She _had _to go see what he was up to. For her own sanity she had to know. If she could just find out how he had survived and what he wanted now, her entire past could be put to rest and she could finally look to the future.

"Firesong, I have to do this." She said sitting down to pull on her boots. She stomped into them and began pulling on other parts of her outfit that caused her brother's eyes to widen. He hadn't known that she'd owned so many weapons, let alone _carried_ them! 'Flame saw his face and smiled, secretly. 

The one thing she had done upon arriving in Haven had been to seek out Alberich and have him teach her as much as he possibly could. She had been a superior student, soaking up every bit of knowledge that Alberich had thrown at her. He had deemed her one of his finest and it wasn't long before no one but the most advanced Guards were the only ones allowed to spar with her.

She continued until every weapon she thought she would need was secreted somewhere on her person. With a quick glance at her brother she went to leave the _ekele_. Firesong stepped in front of her. "Let others handle this, Shadowflame. You are not ready for this." 'Flame was ready to burn Firesong down with well chosen words until she saw the very real worry in his crystal eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- AWWWWWWWWWW Poor Firesong!

And what will Starfall do? What will 'Flame do? She has a plan doesn't she?

Wait and see…..

Next chapter soon… maybe

Darkfyre- I hope I got the gryphon accent correct.

mysticmoods- Kyrette is in love with you. Send more scratches ok?

Etc- we are missing you…. Any reviews for us??

~!*Cat*!~


	18. Ch 18 A Girl's Gotta Do

A/N Everyone ready for a bit of a sappy chapter? After 'Flame's father was revealed Kyrette and I felt a sappy one was needed.

Kyrette- *yawning* _:Post this would you? I'm heading for bed. Before I leave though, I have this to say: Cat and I own nothing, it all belongs to Mrs. Lackey. Good night all.:_

Cat- Night Kyrette, you've done well, my friend. So sappy chappie coming up.

Chapter 18- A Girl's Gotta Do….

'Flame melted. She had had so few who actually worried about her in her life that she couldn't disappoint or defy even one. She sat back on her bed and flung a forearm over her eyes, bouncing a bit as the mattress gave way beneath her. She sighed heavily and knew she would be giving in. "Firesong, can't you understand that I need to do this?" 

She heard him sigh and the rustle of his robes as he settled into his chair once again. "I understand perhaps more than you realize sister dear. I just worry what facing this mage could do to you."

'Flame sighed yet again, not knowing how to answer him. She knew he was right. Yet it was just that reason, that unknown reaction, that she had to face him again. She had to know whether she was strong enough to face him, strong enough to go on. She had to be honest with herself, if she couldn't face this one man, she didn't know how she could continue to live here in Haven among so many people who seemed so much better than her.

Firesong watched his sister struggle with her need to face the past and her desire to stay as far away from this man as she could. He knew she wanted to hide. Could feel it radiating from her like heat. Still, silence reigned as she struggled within herself for the answers she so desperately sought.

~~~~~~~~~

Starfall sat beneath a tree and sipped at the cool water one of the _ hertasi_ had brought him. He had read the letter several times over now. In his heart he was glad that he finally knew what had happened to create 'Flame. Now he could finally put it to rest. The past was over and the future was marching on.

He looked at the letter in his hand once more. To have it all over in so few sentences almost felt wrong…. 

He watched his bondbird circling lazily overhead. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, absorbing not only the day but all he had learned. It was good to finally let the past go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Silverfox walked slowly, the stallion at his side. "It seems the past has been redeemed in one way only to have it return in another." Darkfire kept his silence at the kestra'chern's side. "'Flame's father has been revealed. Yet a mage so responsible for her pain has entered Haven. We all wonder for what purpose." 

Silverfox stopped under the cover of some trees, the silent black stallion at his side. He looked back towards the ekele where his love was speaking with his sister. "Will she run?" Silverfox asked the stallion directly. Darkfire shook his head. Silverfox sighed heavily. "If she faces this man, it could damage her mind permanently. If it does, I worry for Firesong as well as her." Darkfire shoved his nose into the man's chest offering silent comfort. Silverfox smiled slightly and scratched the horse's forehead, gratefully accepting the offer.

~~~~~~~~~

In the bedroom, 'Flame was still lying on the bed, an arm over her eyes. She could feel her brother waiting patiently at her side. She was sorry to do this to him but she wasn't the scared little girl she had been when they had first arrived. She wasn't even the same she had been a day ago.

Now she had the explanations she had so desperately sought for most of her life. Her father's name had been revealed to all. She now knew that she had denied herself the vales. Things had been cleared and realigned in so short a time. 

Now was the time for her to truly grow up and face what life gave her. That mage was coming into Haven if he wasn't here already. Did he know she had survived? Could he suspect that she was not only alive and healed but here in Haven? Could he know that she recognized him?

'Flame sat up, her decisions made. Her past had to be faced and truly dealt with. 

She stood with that new resolve in her heart. Firesong watched her not understanding what she was doing. She had grabbed a pack and was now packing it. "Where are you going?" He asked as she stuffed more clothing into the pack. 

"I _have_ to do this Firesong." She said purposely not facing her brother. "I cannot hide forever."

Firesong stood there dumbfounded for a moment. When she closed the pack and went to leave he grabbed her arm. "I just found my sister again and now you will leave me?" He didn't like the desperation he heard in his own voice. Still he had to make her see that this was foolhardy and reckless. It was foolish for her to chase after this mage.

Shadowflame was still weak. Physically maybe nor, but magically and definitely mentally she was too weak for this. He was scared, actually _scared_, that he could possibly lose her in this. Her coma had been horrible. If anything like that _ever_ happened again…. Firesong honestly didn't believe he could handle it again. 

"Please, 'Flame. Let someone else handle this." Firesong let go of her arm since she wasn't struggling to get away.

'Flame heard the fear and desperation in his voice. Those two emotions touched her nerves and reverberated in her soul. She took a deep breath and put down her pack. "Would you have allowed anyone else to handle the Mage Storms? Would you have allowed anyone to take your place?" 'Flame could see his answer in his eyes. She shook her head smiling slightly. "I can see the answer in your eyes, Firesong. You would _not_ allow it. You would tie them up to keep them out of your way. As will I." She added when he was about to protest. 

"This is something I have to deal with, by myself. I will be careful. I promise." 'Flame went to grab her pack again, when he stopped her. 

She looked at her brother startled. "Promise me you will stay safe."

She smiled slightly. "As safe as I can be, I promise." 

Firesong pulled her into a fierce hug. "Silverfox and I will wait here until you return." This time it was he who stopped her protest. "I could not leave, not knowing what was happening to you. We will wait here until you return. Understood?"

'Flame smiled sadly and hugged Firesong fiercely. Without another word she grabbed her bag and left the ekele not looking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silverfox saw her leave and lost his companion when she appeared. Darkfire trotted up to her, butting her shoulder, as Silverfox watched the two. He could almost see the bond between them. It heartened him to know that she at least had her stallion.

He walked back to the ekele, in much better spirits than when he had left. Firesong was sitting in the bedroom, looking at a small carving of a _kyree_ that she had left behind. "I'm staying until this is over, Silverfox. I can't leave until I know she's alright." 

Silverfox nodded and sat down next to his life mate. "I would never ask you to leave your sister, _ashke_. We will stay for as long as you need to."

He put his arm around Firesong and just held his love. It was a silent night between the two of them. 

~~~~~~~

Starfall had seen 'Flame leave but had not stopped her. He knew how it felt to have to do something yourself, rather than leaving it to others. He wanted to speak with her, but somehow could not find the courage.

He watched her leave, her eagle in the air behind. _:'Flame?:_ He Sent the thought toward her. He felt her attention turn to him. _:I want to apologize. I never meant for your life to be so hard. I just couldn't….:_

'Flame's response cut him off. _:Starfall, many things have happened in my life, most of which was my fault. Darkwind made me realize that in his letter. There is nothing either of us can do to change the past.: _He could feel her mental sigh. _:What say you we just go on from here? Now we both know who my father was. That was the biggest problem between the two of us. Now that that is solved, we can be what we really are. We are simply two mages, both Tayledras, nothing more. Can we simply be equals? Mayhap not friends, but equals?:_

Starfall quickly agreed. He could treat her as an equal. He felt guilty for all the pain he had caused her. Wishing he could change the past would not make it so. Still he would simply take her advice and go on from where they were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- AWWWWWWWWW wasn't that sweet?

I know everyone is thinking that Firesong is taking this pretty calmly. But that's only for now I promise!

Kyrette has been working very hard don't ya think? Yet no one sends scratches for him anymore! He'll go on strike! Then where will we be?

So R&R send scratches for Kyrette even if you don't like it!

See you all next chapter!

~!*Cat*!~


	19. cH 19 What a Girl's Gotta Do

A/N-Cat-I have a slave driving muse! 

Kyrette-*sighing* _:You can't have it both ways. First you complain I don't work. Now you complain that I do! Which is it?:_

Cat-Well I did want to work on Sarana a bit more…. *Looking around hopefully for Jelana*

Kyrette- _:You can't. You sent Scaretta to chase her down, again, remember?:_

Cat- Oh yeah. I forgot. *bends down to scratch her ever-so-patient muse* I'm sorry, my friend.

Kyrette- _:It's alright. Let's just get this chapter done. I'm not done with the mage yet. Oh before we forget: We don't own, Lackey does.:_

Cat- So on with 'Flame…………………

Chapter 19- What a Girl's Gotta Do

With the dawn, 'Flame was deep into Haven. She had used the cover of night to get into the city from one of the city gates. After, of course, going over the city walls to get outside. She figured it would be better to be seen coming in but not going out. 

Before she'd left the city, though, she'd stopped at The Companion's Bell, written a note to Alberich and dropped off a few things. Then it was into the shadows and out of the city over the walls. Then she came back in through Exile's Gate and into the seediest parts of Haven. She hadn't discussed her actual plan with anyone. Mainly because she was afraid Firesong really _would_ tie her up to make sure that she was safe.

She just hoped that she would be able to _find_ Alberich down here and that he had gotten her note. If he hadn't…. That didn't bear thinking about. He _had _to have gotten it. Her entire plan hinged on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Alberich sat in The Broken Arms, working on his "third" beer of the night waiting for "Smoke". He did _not_ approve of this. Still he'd kept his silence and sworn Kantor to silence as well. The last thing he needed was for his Companion to tell Darkfire, who would of course, immediately tell Firesong.

So here he sat, pouring more beer on the floor than down his throat waiting for her to arrive. It was the usual assortment of riff raff tonight, with one addition. The bodyguard, whom 'Flame had seen approaching the city was indeed here down in the nastiest area of Haven. No idea as to what he was doing here yet. But he'd been eyeing Alberich for about an hour now.

If he approached before 'Flame arrived, he'd have to stall the man. Just as that thought occurred to him, a commotion at the door brought many heads around. Outlined in the doorway was a silhouette he knew well. With trepidation pulling at him, he waited for 'Flame to cross to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"My Gods! She's _insane!!_" Firesong's shout reverberated around the ekele. He stood and began to pace around the ekele. Aya squawked a bit, showering off false sparks. Silverfox watched him pace for a bit. "She's completely insane! 'Flame can't possibly expect me to allow her down there without my help!"

So saying he began changing clothes. Ripping off his immaculate robes and searching through the closet for something that might fit him. 

Silverfox let him rip through the clothing for a moment before flowing to his feet. "_Ashke_, stop. Firesong!" Him yelling his love's name finally got his attention. He took the clothes from Firesong's hands and gently led the distraught mage to a chair. 

After both were seated, and Firesong's breathing had calmed a bit, Silverfox asked what the trouble was. Aya hopped from his perch to sit in his bond mate's lap, offering his own comfort. Firesong scratched his bondbird under the chin, causing the firebird to cuddle up a bit, bringing a small smile to Firesong's face. 

"Ayren just told me where my sister is." Firesong continued to slow his breathing relieving some of his tension. "She's down by Exile's Gate. I don't know what she's thinking but it can't be rational."

Silverfox studied his lover for a few moments, weighing his words carefully. He had to decide what exactly to say to convince Firesong not to go chasing after 'Flame. He had no idea what exactly 'Flame had planned but he had seen her as only a kestra'chern could. 

She had something to prove. Not only to herself but also to everyone who ever doubted her. Most especially to her brother who had seen her so fragile. It was her turn to be the hero. Her turn to be the celebrated hero, even if it was only in her own mind.

__

"Ashke, this time you must stay behind." He raised his hand to stop Firesong's automatic protest. "I know she is your sister. I know that the two of you have finally begun a relationship. But this time, you must, _must_ stay behind. Now is not the time for you to rescue her. Maybe later but not now." Silverfox stood and knelt before his life mate. "Please, love, trust me on this. Please."

Firesong looked at his life mate, seeing his concern. This time though he could not follow Silverfox's advice. He _had_ to help her. He had to rescue her this time. Firesong had failed her so many times in the pas, he couldn't fail her again. "I have to help."

Silverfox sighed and stood, looking down at the man he loved. "What did she tell you?"

Firesong's lips quirked into a small smile. She had been ever so right in her assessment of him during the Storms. "She asked if I would have allowed anyone to take my place at Urtho's tower. I had to admit I would not have. But this is different!" Firesong, flowed to his feet and began to pace again. "This is not a threat to the world! Millions of lives do not depend on this! She is doing this for revenge!"

Silverfox crossed his arms, beginning to lose his composure. "She is doing this for vindication, Firesong. She has to prove things to herself. She has to prove something. I don't quite know what but something." He watched his love pace a bit more before continuing. "She is not a child in need of rescuing anymore."

Firesong whirled on Silverfox. "I _know_ that." He almost shouted.

Silverfox held onto his own composure grimly. "Do you? I think you are still seeing her as the child cast out and alone. You saw her at her worst, alone, afraid, dealing with something that most could not. But that isn't her anymore. Not now. You pushing her to break was actually a good thing. It forced her to face what she had refused to until then." Firesong made to protest but Silverfox overrode him. "She is not totally recovered yet, I agree. But she _has _to do this. Will you undermine her fragile self worth for your own conscience?"

It was the last question that made Firesong stop and consider. Was he willing to harm her further for his own comfort? The answer to that was a resounding no. He had to believe that she knew what she was doing. But he didn't have to like it. He realized he had grumbled the last bit out loud when Silverfox chuckled.

"I didn't say you had to like it. Just accept it." Now Silverfox got that rare mischievous twinkle in his eye. "And thoroughly grill her about it when she returns." Firesong chuckled as he was supposed to. Then he turned to look out the window. Silverfox walked up behind him and wrapped him in a warm hug. "She _will_ return, _ashke_. If only to prove everyone wrong, she will return."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Soooooooooooooooooooooo… We'll open the betting pools on Firesong actually staying out of this as soon as this is posted. Just put your bet in your review.

Cat-*looks sternly at all readers, hands on hips* And I want more reviews…. You guys have been VERY paltry with them lately! We need to know if everyone still loves Kyrette!

Kyrette- *snorts* _:They don't cuz they never review. And still I post…: _*walks away head sagging.*

Cat- Poor thing.. He loves all of you and no one loves him. Review if only to let him know you're still reading please??

~!*Cat*!~


	20. Ch 20 The Plan Begins

A/N- Cat- So yet _another_ chapter from Kyrette. I love all my muses but he's getting a bit ridiculous!

Scaretta- HIM??? _I _was the one out searching for that other muse of yours! *shrugs* Still didn't find out where she was..

Cat- Scaretta, since you're here and he's not, _and_ you don't have to do disclaimers for your story.. Wanna do this one?

Scaretta- *dancing around and using a sing-song voice* Cat owns nothing.. Lackey owns it all.

Cat-*rolling eyes* Well I asked for it didn't I? So on with it!

Chapter 20- The Plan Begins

Down in Haven, in one of the "nicer" inns, an older man sat, drinking a glass of bad wine, waiting for his armed guard to return. He hated being here. Ever since that fiasco several years ago, when all of his students had been killed by the Mage Storms, his status had fallen severely. 

Now here he was stuck in Haven trying to find another bodyguard and perhaps a student. If he could entice one away from this place. If he were a child he sure as hells wouldn't want to leave so nice a place. But he wasn't one who had a choice. He grimaced as the roughly sweet wine slid down his throat. He had come to Haven as a last resort, an ultimate last resort. 

When the spell to create a node under their control had failed, he had gone back to the grisly site. Everywhere there had been parts and pieces of bodies. There had been too many pieces to tell how many bodies were actually there. He didn't see any parts of the white-haired young woman and that had bothered him, but he couldn't tell just what belonged to whom. 

He hated making assumptions. Yet that one time he'd had to, with all the tiny pieces present. 

He looked out the dingy window and down into the twisting street before his inn. There a whore walked out of an alley with her current client. Across the street, a shadowy figure waited for his next victim. The figure melted into the shadows as a group of Guards came down the street.

Putting his mug down, he sighed. He certainly had come down in the world. The stomping of boots on the stairs had him looking toward the door. This time the boots passed him by. He chugged the dregs of his wine in his mug, grimacing in disgust.

He sat back to wait. His bodyguard was out in the city, supposedly hiring another guard. The mage was beginning to suspect he was just drinking up their small amount of coin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was well past midnight when the bodyguard returned to the room. To give him credit, he was sober. The mage let him settle and get some wine to drink (although how he could drink that concoction was beyond the mage.) before asking him the questions burning his tongue.

"I found our man," the guard said after wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Goes by the name 'Knives' down at the Broken Arms. Got quite a reputation for himself, from what I hear."

"Bah! Who cares for reputations?" The mage scoffed. "Reputations mean nothing. It is actions I wish to know about."

The guard just held his mouth shut for a time. "The man has _never_ drawn his sword in a fight. _Never_. That means he hasn't had to. A man like that would be worth the price."

The mage sat back to consider. If what the man said was true, then indeed the man might be worth it. Still he had to be very careful. In Haven now were too many mages for him to be comfortable. He had to refrain from doing any magic at all, otherwise every mage in Haven would know he was there.

Still, if this guy was even half as good as his reputation.. Time would tell. If he had impressed his bodyguard that was to the man's credit. The mage wanted out of Haven as fast as possible. If they could get this man it was only a matter of time before they could leave.

The mage sighed as his bodyguard applied himself to the rotten wine in the jug. If the man was willing to drink the stuff good for him. Maybe their wait was almost over. Then they could leave and begin to gather the power that he needed to begin his conquest.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was several nights later that "Knives" and "Smoke" sat drinking together, laughing over old times. When she had first appeared many had looked at her oddly. However, given her companion, none were willing to approach her.

Her quiet chuckle under toned the quiet conversation of the bar. Over in a corner, the bodyguard watched both of them. He could be seen to wince when the night grew late and she showed no sign of leaving before her drinking partner. 

Finally, just before the barman was about to begin showing everyone the door, the bodyguard stood and approached the two. "Knives." He said by way of greeting. Knives only nodded shortly back. "Is there somewhere we can go.?" He looked pointedly at Smoke, who hadn't looked up from her drink. 

Knives just looked at him. "She stays with me. Talk freely in front of her." The words were more than a simple command. They were almost a threat.

The bodyguard just nodded, resignedly, and led the way to a small table in the corner. All three of them crowded around it to talk in low tones of what the guard needed. He was a bit disappointed when Knives turned him down flat.

"Smoke be what ye need. She hides in shadow better than any man alive." The guard looked at her skeptically but kept his mouth shut. "I be working for another right now and can't help." He nodded in Smoke's direction. "She be the free blade ye want."

He glanced at her again. She raised cold, dead, crystalline eyes to look at him, her dark hair hanging down on either side of her face. He never saw her move, yet he felt the cold steel of a blade in his side. A small smile twitched her lips as she blatantly put the blade away.

"If she can follow me back to my rooms without me spotting her and get inside, then she has the job." The guard said decisively. Smoke only snorted, with another small smile. 

Of course he expected her to fail. When he stood to leave, both of them were still sitting at the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bodyguard didn't even attempt to take a round-about route back to his rooms. He knew when he was being followed, and currently he wasn't. Whatever Knives said about his companion, this "Smoke" wasn't the person for this job. 

The mage, his employer, needed someone who could find another "Hawkbrother" and capture them for whatever he needed them for. It wasn't the bodyguard's place to question why, only to follow orders.

With weary steps he trudged up the stairs of the inn. He hadn't been followed at all from the Broken Arms. It appeared Knives would be working for them after all and that woman, "Smoke", would be finding her own work.

He let himself into the room, where the mage was pacing impatiently. "Well?" He snapped at the bodyguard, when the man entered the room.

The bodyguard shrugged and dropped into the only chair in the room. It groaned menacingly in protest. "Knives says he is unable to do it." The mage grit his teeth in frustration, but the bodyguard continued with his report. "Has a companion though. Goes by the name of 'Smoke'. Knives says she is the one we need." The bodyguard shrugged at the mage's questioning look. "I'm testing her to see if she is."

Just then a cold dead voice came out of the shadows near the only window. It would have sent chills down anyone's spine. "And do I pass your test?" Smoke stepped out of the deepest shadows, into the weak light cast by the single lantern resting in the center of the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	21. Ch 21 A New Parent

A/N- So I've now begun an online writing course (free). I will post the url in my profile. Registration for this session has ended, but I think the next one is in April. Hopefully we will see improvement in my fanfics as I work the course. 

Kyrette- _:Are you done? We need to get this done.:_ *Looks around for lawyer-like types* _:Quick disclaimer-None of it is ours, all belongs to Lackey.:_

Cat- Lawyers are making him nervous. *shrugs* Don't ask me, I'm the just the writer. So anyways, 'Flame has left Haven, her brother, Firesong has remained behind. And somehow, she's got to stop the mage responsible for her Changes. But what will happen when Starfall finds out what she's up to??

Chapter 21- A New Parent

"YOU LET HER DO _WHAT_??" Starfall yelled at his son. 'Flame had been gone almost two weeks now. Firesong and Silverfox had been handing Starfall excuses up until now. Today, however, they had decided to tell him the truth. It was not going well. "I cannot _believe_ you allowed her to just run off like that! What were you thinking Firesong? She is not strong enough to deal with a rogue mage!"

Starfall stood and began pacing, venting his frustration. "I don't know who is worse: her for going or you for letting her go!" He whirled on his son. "Get ready for a long trip because we are going after her!" 

He whirled to leave, but was stopped by Firesong clearing his throat. Starfall looked at his son, his features showing his true distress. He only raised his eyebrow, when he saw the smile quirking Firesong's lips. "Father, for a man who couldn't have cared less about her when you arrived, you're acting remarkably like an outraged parent now." Firesong commented dryly.

That brought Starfall up short for a moment. He was indeed acting like the girl's father. _'Its time _someone _did,' _Starfall thought to himself. He had wronged her horribly as a child. Now was the time to rectify that mistake. "That may be, but it's time _someone_ did." He turned again to leave, but this time it was Silverfox who stopped him.

"Starfall, as much as all of us would like to help her, the best thing to do is to wait." The mage stopped and stared at the kestra'chern, like he'd lost his mind. "'Flame has something to prove, to herself and to everyone else. If we interfere, we could destroy the fragile self-worth that she has found." Silverfox stared at Starfall sternly. "Are you truly willing to do that?"

Starfall slumped defeated. He couldn't do that to her. It wouldn't be fair. After all he'd done to her, all his guilt, he could not do _anything_ to undermine what she was doing. 

The argument that had worked with the son, had now worked with the father. Silverfox could see it in the defeated slump of his shoulders. It pained him to see both father and son so ready to help yet unable to do so. It would probably take all his skill to keep the two of them here and sane until 'Flame returned. And she would return. She had to. All of his faith was in her returning. She had to do it….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What the hells had she gotten herself into? 'Flame asked herself that question for the umpteenth time, as she led the bodyguard and the mage down the road and toward the Pelagiris Forest. Whoever had given this mage his information, they had known what they were talking about.

The mage had a rough map that he was going by, hoping to come across one of the Vales. 'Flame just hoped _she_ ran across one of the scouts before they saw them. If she did, she'd be able to get a warning to the closest vale, and all the scouts.

If not, well, then she'd have to do this her way. Whatever that was. She rode Darkfire with ease, and Ayren flew well ahead, out of sight of the mage and the bodyguard. 

She had not been told either's name and simply stuck with "sir". Adjusting to her new name "Smoke", had not been quite so easy. Darkfire had had to "nudge" her several times when they had spoken to her and she had not responded. Her persona, though, that was simple. Her hatred for them, she simply allowed it to shine through. It chilled both of them; she could see that. Every once in a while she could feel the mage's worried eyes on her. 

It actually warmed her to have the mage worried about her, instead of the other way around. _:Be careful with those thoughts bond-mate,: _Darkfire warned her grimly, time and time again. _:It is thoughts like those that could turn _you_ into _them_.: _It was little fonts of wisdom like that, that made her regret ever putting him near the Groveborns back at Haven. Unfortunately, he often caught that stray thought as well. _:And whose idea was it to put me in there? _I _was perfectly happy to stay in the stables. But noooooo! You had to raise a royal fuss about it. So off I went into Companion's Field.: _'Flame usually just gritted her teeth and ignored him. The smugness that colored his words, however, was a bit harder.

'Flame rode a bit ahead of the two men, to scout out that night's camping area. They'd fallen into a routine of sorts, during their time on the road. She caught all the food, found all the campsites and traded in every town for all their needs. Whereas, they, meaning the bodyguard, set up camp and cooked the food. About the only thing the mage did was set up small magical traps and warning bells, around the camp every night so that no one had to stand watch. Unfortunately, it also meant that 'Flame could not sneak out at night.

As they got closer and closer to the Pelagirs, she worried that she would be unable to stop the mage from whatever his plan might be. She had no actual plans as to what to do. Not yet, anyways. She knew though, that at all costs, he _must not_ capture another Tayledras. That would have to be prevented, no matter what the cost to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Pelagirs loomed over them, covered in lush dense forest, rife with treacheries of both Mage Storms. The mage looked at his map again in the weak firelight. He nodded to himself and smiled in satisfaction. Soon, with everything going according to plan, he would have his "Hawkbrother" and, hopefully, a node under his control. He watched his scout patrol around the campsite. The closer they had gotten to the mountains and to the forest, she had gotten more and more tense.

He wondered what bothered her so. It couldn't be her work. She had not even bargained about her fee. That had surprised him, but he was not one to quibble. He watched her take one more circuit and then sit with her back to a tree and pull out her sword and whetstone. 

The mage then dismissed the female from his mind. He studied his rough map of the Vales. He smiled, thinking of how he had been smart enough to defy everyone and get this map.

Only one man had had this map. Even he had admitted it was probably not accurate. Still the mage had bided his time waiting. A lot of people had thought he was insane, speaking of a people so few even knew existed. 

But he had known. He had _known_. Now he was being vindicated for all his waiting, and all the ridicule he had taken over the years. He kept his glee locked inside, deep down where he kept his anger locked away. 

He looked over again, at where his scout sat studying her blade. If she came through for him, she would make a worthy mistress with which to begin building his empire. Yes, she would do nicely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure the spell worked?" Starfall asked, _again_. Firesong heaved another sigh of frustration, and ignored his father. He concentrated on tapping into the powerful Heartstone beneath the Palace.

Before 'Flame had left, Firesong had cast only one spell on her. A spell so subtle, so gentle, that only one completely familiar with Firesong's style could find it. He tapped the power resting so calmly, waiting for a direction from him. 

Firesong still felt slightly proprietary about the Palace Heartstone, had since the Mage Storms. Personally, he felt it was simply a resonant feeling from his time with Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron. He shook the thoughts away. He didn't have time for it. 

The power answered readily to his call. It seeped down the ley-lines that fed the Heartstone. Several of the Companions looked up from where they grazed and glanced in the direction of the _ekele_ but went back to their grazing when no threat was detected. 

Firesong concentrated harder, sweat now forming beneath his mask and running down his scarred visage. It was getting more and more difficult to control the power he had tapped. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered him, but the amount of power available and the power he was letting seep through were so drastically different he was having problems. 

He Felt his father link with him. Starfall's presence was now a stalwart feeling at his side. Starfall studied what his son was doing and then started filtering the excess power through himself, easing the pressure on Firesong. His son sighed a bit in relief and continued following the small tendril of energy he was allowing to feed down the ley-line. 

"There!" He said aloud. Firesong drew his father into what he was Seeing. They both studied the young woman, staring into her sword. 

~~~~~~ 

'Flame looked into her sword again, sure it had been a trick of the light. She looked into the sword again after closing her eyes and praying she was wrong. 

Instead as she looked into her sword, her brother's face was joined by Starfall's visage. _:I see two dead men looking at me from my sword.: _ She could see the thought reach both of them. A glance over at the mage told her he had no idea what was going on. _:I'm gonna grate both of you into little pieces when I return. Get out of my blade!:_

Firesong only smiled smugly and looked back at her. _:Did you honestly think I would allow you to do anything without _some_ way to watch you?: _'Flame just gritted her teeth unable to do much with the mage so close. _:I will remain unobtrusive, don't you fear. Be careful, sister dear.: _ With that his face disappeared from her blade. She sheathed it with a snap, her temper sparked. She looked at neither man as she walked one final circuit of the camp, rechecking the horses. Her temper mellowed as she did the routine chores, easing down to cold calculation.

When she returned to Haven, she was going to do more than just dump her immaculately dressed brother into a pool. Oh yes, revenge would be sweet when she returned.

Then she thought some more. Why had Starfall's face been there? He had looked odd. She couldn't put a name to the emotion she had seen on his face. _:It was concern, love.: _Darkfire said, enjoying her extra attention. 

'Flame dismissed it as impossible. Starfall would not be concerned for her. Not, really anyways. 

__

:We shall see won't we? We shall see.: Darkfire's mirth colored mind voice reached her, making her wonder some more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N-Hmmmmm… Starfall beginning to care for 'Flame? As a surrogate father perhaps? I do so love playing with the emotions of my characters!!! *evil grin*

Kyrette- *swatting his writer with a well-placed paw* _:Be nice to the readers, Cat.:_

Cat- I am nice aren't I?? R&R please!!!

~!*Cat*!~


	22. Ch 22 Asking For Help

A/N- So we left 'Flame with the mage, Firesong trying to keep magical tabs on his sister, Starfall acting like a father to our beloved heroine. 

Kyrette- _:You are all still enjoying this now that its picked up a bit, aren't you?:_

Cat-*bending down to scratch her depressed muse* It seems Jelana (who is still AWOL) has broken 100 reviews on I'm WHERE? So Kyrette's a bit down about it. We need about 36 reviews to do it on this one. *hint hint*

Chapter 22- Asking For Help

The sinister smile that crossed Smoke's face caused the mage to shiver in apprehension. Whoever caused her to smile that way, he hoped they had a head start. The mage was beginning to wonder if she was entirely sane. Of course, it was not necessary that she was. She would just bear a bit more watching. He looked over at his bodyguard, who was watching Smoke, speculatively. _'Hmmm. I wonder if I can use that?' _he thought.

It didn't bother him to use anyone and anything necessary to ensure his plans went through. He _had_ to have a node. If he'd had anyone else with him, any other mages actually, he would have been tempted to try to capture a Heartstone. Just thinking of having that power at his command gave him chills. These, however, were chills of anticipation. 

The thought of having that much power at his command was enough to make all his years of sacrifice worthwhile. Oh yes, with that much power at his command, he could have what he wanted. Anything, he wanted. He fell asleep, a smile crossing his face at the thought of finally having what he deserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smoke watched the mage fall asleep. She could feel the bodyguard's eyes still on her. It discomfited her a bit, to have him watching her so closely. She deadened her own features, as she had learned to do, making sure her eyes were flat. Looking up through her hair, she saw him flinch as her eyes rested on him. His face paled and he rolled into his blanket.

Once he was asleep, she let herself relax for only a moment. Ayren fluttered into their clearing, alighting in the tree right above her. He had agreed to keep an eye on her two traveling companions while she Worked. 'Flame stood, stretching herself out. Reaching up, she scratched Ayren quickly before heading to where the horses and Darkfire were picketed. 

He was waiting for her and immediately lay down, so that she could use him as a back rest. She smiled and removed her sword, leaving it ready at hand. If it was needed though, she would have to kill both men, without ever finding out the true plan. 

She sat so that her back was against her friend. Her senses opened, feeling out the local ley-lines. She found one. That one was tied in to the magical defenses that the mage had set up. She quickly backed away from it, leaving no trace of herself behind. 

The next tapped was clear of anything from the mage. She nudged the energy a bit, waiting to see just how sensitive he was to it. She nudged it again. _:Nothing. He's still sleeping bond-mate.:_ Ayren's report relaxed her a bit, but she held on to her caution, fearful of what could happen. 

She let the ley-line lie for now, thinking for a moment. She knew basically where they were. Unlike the mage, she had no need of any map to the Vales. She only needed to tap a ley-line softly and Feel where it lead. More often than not, they led back to Heartstones.

One thing 'Flame had always had was a head for maps. It was both a curse and a blessing. She had no need of a piece of parchment to tell her where the Vales were. 

So, with that reasoning, she checked her mental maps. If they were truly where she thought they were, then…. _'Hmmm. Would it be k'Varis, k'Jeia or, k'Verei?' _she wondered to herself. She touched the ley-line again, gently, listening for any warning from Ayren. Nudging it a little, she felt a faint response somewhere down it. 

Gathering her courage, she nudged it again, hoping for a stronger response. _:Who?…. Do I know you?: _The faint response encouraged her.

Before she sent her reply, she touched Ayren's mind again. _:He's still sleeping as near as I can tell. I'd hurry if I were you, though.:_

'Flame acknowledged the warning and quickly set tight shields about herself, just in case the mage _did_ wake. Tapping the ley-line one last time, she quickly found the presence she had touched before.

__

:Who are you to try to tap this power?: The mage demanded of her. 

'Flame however, didn't have time for this. _:Hush, and listen to me. I don't have a lot of time. My name is Shadowflame k'Treva, sister to Adept Firesong. There is a mage headed into the Pelagirs, looking for a Tayledras to capture. We cannot allow this to happen.: _She sighed, feeling the others reluctance. _:I have a plan. I need you to send me a scout. Ayren, my bondeagle, will guide them. You _must_ trust me. Contact Firesong in Haven, if you must. This is k'Varis?: _She barely waited for his affirmative before continuing. _:We will be there in a week. Be ready.:_ Quickly she broke her contact and withdrew from the ley-line, dropping all her shields. Quickly, she cleansed herself and the ley-line of all "smell" of her Workings. 

Standing with all the stealth and silence taught to Tayledras Scouts, she made it back to her blankets without waking the other two. Her only hope was that, whoever the mage had been, heeded her warning and had everything set for her.

Ayren took to the air, settling in a tree away from them, so as not to be seen. _:Will they do it?: _He asked, settling himself for the night. 

'Flame sighed and thought. She sure as hells hoped they would. If they contacted Firesong, would he help or interfere? A lot depended on her being able to trust people that she had not trusted almost all her life. If what Darkwind had found out was true, now was the time it would be tested. It would be tested to the hilt and beyond. 

With those thoughts racing through her mind, 'Flame succumbed to sleep, troubled but necessary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

:Adept Firesong?: The gentle mind brush woke him from the sound sleep he had finally fallen into. He sat up groggily, clumsily, waking the sleeping Silverfox at his side. 

He waved his lover back down as he stood and dressed in a lose robe. Sitting in a chair, he looked out the westward facing window. _:I am Adept Firesong. What is it?:_ He had felt the tentativeness of the touch and sought to reassure whoever it was at the other end.

__

:This may come across a bit odd, but I assure I have not woken you for nothing.: Firesong felt his mouth twitch a bit. The touch was a bit awed and definitely slightly afraid. _:Earlier this evening, I was studying, when something or actually, someone, touched the ley-line I was using. At first, I wasn't sure they was there but then the presence returned. This person contacted me.: _Quickly the person at the other end relayed what 'Flame had said in her message. 

Firesong felt the smile stretching the scars on his face. Whatever she had planned, she wasn't too proud to ask for help now. He could now help her in a way that would actually help. _:Trust Shadowflame. This mage is the one responsible for the harm done to her. Give her any and all help needed.: _He went to break the link, but the equivalent of a throat clearing stopped him. 

__

:I'm willing to help her but my teacher doesn't believe that she can be trusted.: He sounded decidedly uncomfortable. _:I haven't been able to convince him.:_

Firesong held in the feral growl that wanted to escape him, but only barely. He told the other that he would handle it and broke the link harshly. Grabbing a mask, not caring which it was, and strapping it on, he left his own bedroom for his father's. 

A quick knock on the door, and Starfall was at the door, looking slightly rumpled but awake. In Starfall's room, with the door closed behind them, Firesong flung his mask across the room, not caring that it shattered against the far wall. Starfall said nothing, merely looked at his son worriedly. 

"Do you know who the leader of k'Varis is? Or any of the Elders?" Having shattered his mask, Firesong was feeling his temper finally come under control. "'Flame contacted a student, probably preparing for his Master trial, tonight. The student told his teacher, who then refused to give her aid. Said she couldn't be trusted." He calmed his breathing, bringing his temper fully under his control. "If that's what she's had to deal with…." His voice trailed off. He couldn't bear to think of it. If she had met this elsewhere, no wonder she was convinced that she wasn't welcome in the Vales!

Starfall poured himself some water and sat his son down, pouring another glass for him. "Yes, I do know one of the Elders at k'Varis. I would not believe this of him, or that his wife would allow it. So we ask him for the help she needs. None other." Starfall looked very fierce at the moment. Firesong wondered how much was anger and how much was regret. Right now, it really didn't matter. 

Firesong took the Elder's name from Starfall and opened his mind again. _:Elder Snowblade?: _Firesong could feel the man's sleepy and confused response. As much as he hated disturbing the man, he felt that if this wasn't handled tonight, it wouldn't _be _handled. He had let 'Flame down in so many ways before, he couldn't allow it to happen again.

__

:Elder, I won't take up much of your time.: Quickly, he explained what had happened and what 'Flame needed. To his relief, Snowblade was much more open to helping 'Flame than whoever the teacher had been. He also promised to find out who that was, and see to it that they were punished for it. By the time Firesong broke the link, everything was in place for her. 

As a last note to the Elder, Firesong had added his own request. The smile in the Elder's thoughts had been apparent. He was more than willing to be a conspirator here. 

When Firesong returned to his bed and a waiting Silverfox, he was much happier than when he'd left. So much so that he woke his lover and proceeded to show Silverfox just _how_ happy he was. Silverfox was more than willing to share in it as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starfall stayed up, however, having "listened" in on the conversation. He was glad to have finally been able to help. Even in so small a way, and supplying a name was _very_ small, helping her this tiny bit, started to ease his conscience. Not much, but just a tiny bit.

He stared out the window, to the west, where his love's daughter had gone. 'Flame's entire life he had punished all of them. His love, 'Flame, his son, and even himself had been punished by his hard-headedness. 

He sighed and scratched his cooperi hawk's head. The bird accepted the gentle his gentle caresses, sleepily. Knowing he should be getting some sleep, Starfall turned away from the window and looked at the empty bed he had occupied. Now it seemed achingly empty.

He looked back out the window. The night was growing no lighter, showing no sign of dawn. Yet his aching heart and conscience would not allow him to rest. 

"Adept Starfall?" The soft sounds of a _hertasi_ voice came from behind him. He turned to look at the young male, who had adopted him when he'd arrived. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Starfall smiled sadly, looking back out the window. What he wanted was time so foolishly wasted, back. Yet that was not something anyone could get him. "No, thank you." He said softly. The _hertasi_ left without a sound. Now he was alone again with his regrets, remorse and memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Poor Starfall! And just what _does _'Flame have planned? I'll never tell!

So 36 reviews are needed… lets see if we can help Kyrette feel better shall we?

R&R!!!! Even if ya just want to Flame me!


	23. Ch 23 Help Comes

A/N- Cat- YEAH!! More chappage from Kyrette!! We're still not to 100 reviews tho… We need MORE!!!!!!!!

Kyrette- _:PLEASE!!!! MORE!!!!! I need more from you!!: _*looks at the writer waiting for disclaimer* *grumbling* _:Let the damn Fairie do it!:_

Cat- *looking over her shoulder* Scaretta!!! Kyrette's letting you do the disclaimer!

Scaretta- *fluttering in* Neither Kyrette nor the esteemed Cat McDougall own anything pertaining to Velgarth, Valdemar or Heralds etc…. All of that belongs to Mercedes Lackey. *flutters out*

Cat- Well ok… On with the story!

Chapter 23- Help comes

'Flame awoke the next morning, glad of the magical alarms. Her sleep had been troubled, and waking up to keep watch would not have made it any better. She went and saddled all three horses, while the bodyguard cooked breakfast and the mage did whatever he did every morning. 'Flame wasn't sure what he did, beyond taking down the magical alarms around the camp. She had tried to watch him work, but somehow she hadn't felt safe watching for very long. She wasn't sure if it was him or something else. Better safe than sorry though.

Soon it was back into the saddle again for them, and on towards the Pelagirs. 'Flame played her part to the hilt, scouting ahead and getting dinner in the form of several tree hares and a pheasant. 

The mage refused to eat something so common as a tree hare and insisted on something different each night. 

That had tested 'Flame's hunting skills to the hilt. Luckily for her she had help, in the form of a very large bond bird. Ayren roamed the way ahead of them, sometimes feeding information back to her. Soon he wouldn't have to hide. Within a week or so, they would be within range of k'Varis Vale. 

'Flame was beginning to get nervous. She had not thought beyond getting a scout from a local Vale. Then she had some vague idea about "capturing" them and trying to stop the mage before he started. If she could get some extra help from another Tayledras…. These thoughts took her under the first trees of the Pelagiris Forest.

A quick mental nudge from Darkfire brought this fact quickly to her attention. The last thing she wanted to be was distracted. Although many of the worst change-beasts had been cleared out by the Tayledras, there were still things to be wary of. 'Flame now wished she could use her own magic. It would give her a distinct advantage. Yet with the mage so close, she didn't dare. Hoping that Darkfire's and Ayren's senses would be enough, she led the group into the forest.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Firesong relaxed back against the rim of the hot tub, with a sigh of relief. Since he was staying in Haven, he had volunteered some of his time to the Mage's Collegium. Most of the time, he was used as an extra mage in case of accidents. 

He'd only found one student who might possibly have Healing Adept possibilities. The lad, however, was already Chosen. Firesong worried that the boy would get so caught up in his Herald duties, that he would not get the proper training that Healing Adepts needed. He planned to talk to Elspeth about it tomorrow. 

He sighed again and sank a bit deeper into the tub. The heat was wonderful. Strong hands kneading his shoulders made him smile. He looked up to see the love and contentment radiating from Silverfox's eyes. He enjoyed the strong, firm hands easing the knots from his shoulders for a moment. Then tugging gently, he brought Silverfox down to his level, kissing his life mate gently. 

__

:Firesong!: The Mindcall was strong and very familiar. When the Call had come he'd jerked back, slamming his head against the tub. Silverfox looked at him questioningly. Firesong waved him off and sighed. He opened his mind, leaning back in the tub again.

__

:You needed me, little sister?: Firesong didn't bother to hide his annoyance. He looked at Silverfox who had moved away to read one of his novels and sighed. It seemed tonight's recreation would be put off a bit longer. 

__

:Interrupt something did I?: 'Flame didn't bother to hide the smugness she felt. Firesong just sent her a picture of him scowling. Her mental laugh tinkled through his mind. It was good to hear it again. _:Sorry, needed to ask you something though. Did anyone contact you the other night?:_

She sounded so tentative that he wanted to hug her and protect her from the world again. Instead he only sighed. He couldn't do it no matter how much he wanted to. _:Yes, they did. Everything is set with k'Varis Vale. One of their scouts will be waiting for you to contact him and one of their Adepts will be close enough to help, if necessary.: _Now it was his turn to feel a bit of smugness. He had been able to help despite her protestations. Starfall had been key though. His actually knowing the Elder had helped move things along. Firesong wondered what 'Flame would think if she actually knew he had helped her. He wouldn't tell her just yet. She needed to keep her mind on the task at hand. _:Are you alright?: _He asked worried about her. She had deliberately put herself into danger. 

He could feel her relief and her smile. _:I'm fine, Firesong. Tired and wondering just what the _hells_ I am doing, but fine.: _He felt her worry and sent wordless reassurance. Now was not the time to point out that he had offered to help. _:Return to your fun big brother, and thank you.:_ Before he could reply, 'Flame broke the link. 

With a sigh, Firesong looked over to where Silverfox was reading his book. He wondered if the book was that engrossing. He stood and grabbed the towels waiting for him so conveniently. When Silverfox looked up, Firesong just quirked his mangled lips and an eyebrow. His life mate answered with a small smile. The book was quickly put up. What 'Flame had interrupted didn't take long to begin again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starfall knew nothing of the sibling's conversation, when he woke the next morning. He had become the Tayledras representative on the council. He was also another Mage, to give insight into that world. 

As he dressed for Council, he wondered just what 'Flame was doing. She should be closer to k'Varis and to the end of her quest. He worried that she would still not get the help she had asked for. _'If only Gates were still possible,' _he thought, straightening his robes. If it were he would immediately Gate himself to k'Varis to help her himself. 

He smiled at his own change of heart. Only half a year ago, he would have turned his back on her and thought nothing of it. Now though, it bothered him that she was alone. She was facing a rogue mage alone. If he had had a say, she would have been forced to stay here. He would have tied her to a bed somewhere and sat on her. 

He smiled to himself, listening to the protectiveness he now felt. It was amazing how one small fact, the name of her father, could change his opinion so drastically and so quickly. 

The young _hertasi_ had already straightened his room and he was really just procrastinating going to Council. What he really wanted to do was see if Firesong could use his spell again to see if she was alright. He was worried about her. She was alone, facing Havens knew what. Yes, she'd asked for help and the help was going to be there, still everything could go wrong. Sighing, with his hawk on his shoulder, he finally left his room. If anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanderstone sighed and shifted his seat in the oak, where he'd taken up residence. Overhead his falcon rested easily in the branches, having just devoured a tree hare, unlucky enough to be caught. The area had been scouted, but no one new was in the area and he definitely hadn't seen any bond-eagles. _They_ were a bit hard to miss.

Below him, Rrussin, a neuter _kyree_, patrolled around, as impatient as he was for whatever was going to happen, to begin. 

They had been given very sketchy details by Snowblade. The only thing they knew for sure was that Adept Firesong's younger sister was coming their way and needed help. He wouldn't say anything else. Wanderstone had gotten the distinct impression it was because he didn't _know_ anything else. 

Wanderstone sat munching on some berries, thinking of what he knew of Shadowflame. Admittedly, it wasn't much. He knew she didn't look Tayledras any longer. Her bondbird was an eagle. She was the daughter of Starfall's wife and another man, conceived when he had been out of the Vale on business. She hadn't had much to do with the Vales since the Mage Storms.

That was about all he knew. Now he was expected to help her in some way. Whatever that way was, he hoped she knew what she was doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N MORE REVIEWS FOLKS!!!

****

Fireblade- yes no reviews from you lately! On EITHER of my fics!!!!!!!!!!!! shame on you….But I will forgive you if you review now. :P lol

So R&R folks you know you love us!!


	24. Ch 24 Into the Pelagirs

A/N- Kyrette has returned!

Kyrette-_:I have returned for my loyal fans and faithful readers.:_

Cat- Yuril has begun rubbing off on everyone….

Kyrette- _:Indeed. So to begin this chapter, I add our disclaimer: Cat and I own nothing; Misty Lackey owns it all. So when we left 'Flame, the help from k'Varis had arrived and just been introduced to you readers…. Now here we go!:_

Cat-My muses have been infected with Yuril's politeness! Anyways… On with the Fic!

Chapter 24- Into the Pelagirs

'Flame rode under another tree and sighed. Tonight, she would send out Ayren to find the scout. They were close enough to be near the furthest scouts. She worried about stumbling across one accidentally. But she was making enough noise that they would see her well before she saw them. 

Still, it came as a shock to her, when the ball of gray fur came hurtling out of the bushes at her side. As it snatched her out of the saddle, she grabbed one of the knives from her belt, trying to twist so as to cushion her fall. She managed to untangle herself from the creature. He was still too close for her to draw her sword. A second knife joined the first in her other hand. She hid her surprise as she got her first real look at her opponent. The _kyree_ just snarled and charged her again. Only her lightning fast reflexes saved her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mage was almost as startled as Smoke, when she was swept out of the saddle by an animal, moving too fast for him to be sure what it was. His bodyguard had drawn a bow, ready to take a shot if he got one. "No," the mage said, making up his mind quickly. "Let's see what she can do." It was more to the point of "Let's see if she can survive this." 

The bodyguard didn't look happy as he lowered his bow. He kept it strung and at the ready in case the beast charged them. His first job was, after all, to protect the mage.

The two opponents tangled well within view of them for a few moments. Smoke was holding her own, with only two small cuts on one arm. She darted in on her target, knives flashing. A yowl and the creature crashed off into the underbrush, Smoke hot on its heels. 

"Smoke! Let it go. We don't have time for this." For a moment, he wasn't sure she would obey his command. Her breath was coming fast and hard. Her eyes were crazed and blank. She showed no recognition of his authority for a moment. 

With a shake, she came back to herself and looked at him with her cold eyes. He repressed the shudder that always ran through him when she looked at him. He saw her limp slightly to her horse and remount. She had held her own well.

She would do. She would do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Flame was sore and bruised as she sat in her saddle. The attack had caught her completely off guard. Still it had told her what she had needed to know. Her help was near by and waiting for her. 

The _kyree_ had not held back and she was feeling every muscle. When they stopped for the night, she was going to be very sore. Her arm was beginning to sting. It was with relief that she heard the mage's command to stop for the night. She quickly dismounted and did her camp chores. Then with a hiss, she used a bit of wine to clean out the cuts on her arm. 

The bodyguard came over to help, without looking at her face. They had exchanged very few words, since this little trip had begun. She sucked in a breath as the alcohol hit the cuts. He glanced at her worriedly, but didn't stop cleaning the wounds.

Soon he had tied off a rough bandage and moved away. 'Flame grunted her thanks. She had other scrapes but they were easily tended to. So, she did it herself. The bodyguard left her to herself. He tended dinner. 

While he was busy, she studied the mage. Her shielding was strong and had held up so far. She was still worried about being exposed for what she was. Could it have been her Change? Could it have shielded her in a way no mage could detect?

He looked to be setting the traps for the night. Still, there were things in the Pelagirs that could get past the traps. She wondered just how much he actually knew about the area. Not as much as she did, she'd bet that. 

Standing, she stretched stiffening muscles, feeling them ripple into place. The mage was still engrossed with his tasks. 'Flame took the opportunity to see to Darkfire, to make sure he'd taken no damage in the attack. 

Her stallion was standing placidly, munching some oats and grazing lightly. He greeted her with a twitch of his ears, but nothing more. She scratched his shoulder, gently, running a hand down his side, checking for any minor injuries, she might have missed before. His hide twitched a bit as she touched a ticklish spot.

He was completely uninjured. The _kyree_ had aimed well. Only she had taken any injury. _:I just wish he had held back a bit.: _She Spoke to Darkfire, checking his hooves.

__

:Sore?: He asked sympathetically. His nose nuzzled her shoulder gently, careful of any injury she might have taken. _:Now that they know we're here, what's the plan?:_

:You mean I'm supposed to have a plan?: She asked sardonically. He snorted in surprise. She scratched his ear, as she stood. _:I don't have one yet. I'm still working on it.:_

:Working fast would probably be a good idea.: Darkfire returned, uneasily. Up until now, he'd thought she had a plan. He assumed she'd had everything worked out, all possibilities covered.

__

:No need to worry, Darkfire, my friend. Something will come to me.: She patted his shoulder again, as she walked away. 

__

:And if nothing does?: He asked the large eagle just above him, hidden among the branches of the tree. _:I knew she was always a bit rash, but to rush into this, with no plan, is suicidal!: _He stomped his hoof for emphasis. 

Above him. Ayren shook himself, fluffing out his feathers. The tree branch rattled a bit, sending some leaves cascading down. _:Trust in her. She's never led either of us wrong yet.: _He clacked his own beak for emphasis and squeezed the branch he was sitting on, causing the wood to crack in protest. 

The black stallion shook a leaf that had fallen off of his head. _:I trust her. I just worry for her.: _So saying he went back to his oats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanderstone smeared the salve onto the shallow cut that Rrussin sported across his ribs, from one of 'Flame's knives. She hadn't injured him too badly, just enough to need a bit of attention, and to make the fight look real. _:She is a superb fighter, to be able to hold herself so in check, yet give such a convincing performance.:_ The _kyree_ commented, watching Wanderstone work. _:I'm actually honored to be injured by her.:_

Wanderstone snorted in disgust. _:Honored? Granted its just a scrape but honored?: _He finally finished the work to his satisfaction and capped the salve. 

He used some leaves to clean his hands. He hoped they would hear from her tonight. Rrussin seemed to think they would. 

__

:Bond-mate. Another bird comes.: His own falcon said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

Wanderstone hoped it was the one they were waiting for. He looked up from his pack, where he had been stowing his things. There, sitting on a branch, was a large bird, which could only be a bond-eagle. The golden eagle sat the branch with ease. Its large frame easily dwarfed his own falcon. It tightened its claws around the branch, and he could hear the wood cracking under the great strength. 

__

:I bring a message to you. 'Flame asks you to chose a spot where you are concealed yet can be gotten to quickly. After she 'captures' you, she will explain more.: The eagle cocked his head. _:I hope you will trust us.: _He seemed to add as an after thought. His piercing eyes studied Wanderstone almost thoughtfully. _:You are a Master-level mage?: _Wanderstone only nodded in silence, letting the bird take his measure. _:You'll do.:_ Ayren fluffed his feathers, causing the branch to creak under his weight.

Wanderstone wondered what the bird meant by that. He looked at Rrussin, who just looked at him skeptically. He shrugged to himself. He would worry about it later. Right now, he finished putting his supplies away and prepared to move. He knew a good spot, that might work for what she needed.

The two birds watched him prepare. Once he shouldered his pack and grabbed his climbing stick, it was up into the trees and onward for all of them. Rrussin followed on the ground. He was a ghostly shadow beneath the tree. Above him, neither bird could be seen. Wanderstone ghosted through the trees, following his own falcon, Jaarthe. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take them long to reach the edge of the small clearing, Wanderstone thought would work for 'Flame's purposes. _:Will this do?: _Wanderstone asked the eagle. 

__

:Yes that works very well.: A new MindVoice said. _:Be ready for me. I'll be there in two days.: _Though he hadn't felt her arrive, Wanderstone did feel her withdraw. 

He snorted in amazement. Whatever she had in mind, he hoped he _could_ be ready. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Flame shut her mind again, after seeing the clearing. It would work very well. If she could convince the mage, then things would work out much better. 

She looked over at the mage. He was quiet studying the map he always had with him. She had tried to get a look at it, but hadn't wanted to seem too interested in it. He folded the map and put it away carefully, almost reverently. If she could get a good look at it….

The mage then waved her over. 'Flame moved slowly, purposefully, making the most of each movement. He watched her move with appreciation. She was a graceful, beautiful woman. When she stopped before him, he waved her to sit. She did, her cold, dead eyes never changing expression.

With a stick, he quickly mapped out what he basically knew. "This is where I believe that 'Vales' are. If we get into this area here," he continued, circling an area on the crude map he had drawn. "We should be close enough to get one of their scouts. You will get me that scout. Everything depends on it." The last was said almost to himself, as an afterthought. He must have realized she was still there because he waved her away. 

He wiped out the crude map at his feet. His plan was coming together nicely. His teacher's master would have been very proud. Patience was definitely a virtue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Hmmm.. Mage is a bit odd huh? Just why does he want a Tayledras? Think I'm gonna tell you?? **NOPE!** WRONG AGAIN!

So now.. We need **_20_** reviews.. Only 20!! Give them to us please?? Then maybe more will be here faster!

Cat


	25. Ch 25 ATTACK!

A/N~ Kyrette?

****

Kyrette~ _:Ahh yes, my turn to put up some of what I think and the ever present disclaimer.:_

****

Cat~ Well, you don't have to be long-winded about it! Just get it done and over with!

****

Kyrette~*wearing a grin* _:Yes, oh noble authoress. Well, we have 'Flame in the Pelagirs. I must say, we can't make the Pelagirs safe for her now can we? So that thought in mind, I bring you the disclaimer: Mercedes Lackey, she of the money, owns it all. We own nothing.:_

****

Cat~ I think Yuril is corrupting _him._ Oh boy.

Chapter 25- **ATTACK!**

The mage studied his map yet again. There were so many "Vales" and so little time. The capture of just one Heartstone would begin the downfall of the Hawkbrothers. How they had kept all their power, all these years, was beyond him. Surely no one race had the right to all that power! He could feel his anger rising, and ruthlessly tamped it down. 

The one thing he'd learned, ever so early in his life, was not to allow his emotions to run free. They were much better funneled through the magic, to give it life and purpose. Now he tamped down on all his emotions, ruthlessly. 

He looked at his map tracing several names. His eyes glanced up at Smoke again in appreciation for her smooth movements. Even here in camp she made no sound as she moved. He wondered what went on behind those cold, dead eyes of hers. 

~~~~~~~~~~

'Flame walked the camp again, several plans turning over in her mind. If things went well, within a week, just one week, the mage would be dead. 

There was no question now whether or not she would kill him. He was too dangerous to allow to live. She also had to get that map from him! If only she knew where he had gotten it from! The small glance she had gotten of it, had been too accurate for comfort. 

'Flame got out of the mage's line of sight and sagged against Darkfire's side, blowing out a breath. _:How much longer can I keep this up?: _She asked Darkfire, her despair obvious.

He reached around to nuzzle her cheek. _:As long as necessary. Would you have him loose to do again what was done to you?:_ As usual, he hit right to the heart. She couldn't allow him to run loose. It was up to her to stop him.

Mayhap if she had asked earlier for help… No she wouldn't think like that. _:So, we keep this up. Sleep well, my friend.: _She patted his shoulder and headed back to the fire. Darkfire just snorted and went back to grazing. 

She was back at the fire and was checking her knives for any nicks they might have taken in her little adventure with the _kyree_, when the mage cleared his throat, catching the bodyguard's and then her attention.

He looked them over for a time, causing a shiver to race up 'Flame's spine. She concealed it by drawing her sword and checking the edge. It would not do for it to become dull. As her whetstone glided along the edge, she waited for the mage to speak. She looked down into the blade, glad not to see the faces of either her brother or Starfall. 

The mage didn't speak. He just rolled up in his own blankets and went to sleep. Smoke curled her lip in disgust and settled down into the first watch of the night. She waved the bodyguard to his own bedroll. He fell asleep to the rasping of her sword sharpening. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, she was walking the perimeter when a noise caused her to stop. It was quite far away, but close enough to make her wary. She crept over to the bodyguard, tapping his right shoulder. He glanced up at her. Through hand signals she let him know that there was something close by. 

They both drew steel and waited. A shape, distinguished only because it moved, came closer to the camp. Smoke could not make out what it was. The fire had been reduced to embers. Starlight was minimal due to the tree cover. The small clouds marring the sky, covered the small crescent moon. 

Smoke was wary, trying to watch all around. She held her sword in one hand and a knife in the other. At her side, the bodyguard held the same weapons as she. Neither wanted to waste arrows on uncertain targets. 

Another shape detached itself from a tree to their left. 'Flame considered waking the mage, but decided against it. Any moment he should wake up. These things, whatever they were, were going to be setting off his alarms pretty soon. 

Sure enough, as soon as the thought had crossed her mind, the mage sat upright on his blankets. He let fly with a fireball, lighting the area, showing Smoke and the bodyguard exactly what they were facing. 

Smoke bit back a curse as she was temporarily blinded by the fireball. Still, the look she got at what they were fighting, froze her blood. The beasts were almost to the size of a _kyree_, but there the resemblance ended. These creatures were more dog like than anything else. One's lips curled back revealing dagger length canines. 

__

'Change-wolves', Smoke thought. _'Have to be.'_ She waited for one or more to begin the charge. The light of intelligence shined out of their yellow eyes. Would they charge?

The pack stalked closer, closing the circle. Smoke looked around. More had come out of the forest, making the total somewhere around a dozen. The mage conjured a mage-light, giving them something to see by. Smoke wished he hadn't. The creatures were gray. They looked to be wolves only _much_ larger. Their fur may have been gray and they looked vaguely dog-like, but there the similarities end. 

They were almost twice the size of a normal wolf. Their black claws were much longer and sharper than normal. Yellow eyes glowed from their heads, showing more intelligence than they had any right to. 

The circle continued to tighten, pushing the three closer together, if something wasn't done soon, Smoke and the bodyguard wouldn't have room to swing a blade. 

Suddenly, a barrier sprang up between them and the creatures. Smoke looked at the mage. His face was a mask of concentration. Smoke was the first to react. She sheathed her blades and grabbed her bow from beside her blankets. The bodyguard was only a step behind. 

Her first arrow took one in the eye. The creature dropped and convulsed several times before lying still. Smoke saw none of this having moved on to other targets.

By the time the first one died, three more had fallen victim to her arrows. The bodyguard, while not as accurate as she, had taken out two more. Unfortunately, more materialized out of the woods to take their places. 

Smoke knew it wouldn't be long before they were surrounded again. She let fly another arrow, this one missing the eye and burying itself in the shoulder. Behind her she heard the twang as another arrow flew from the bodyguard's bow. 

How long could the mage hold the barrier? Probably not long enough. Another beast fell to her arrow. _:'Flame!:_ Darkfire's Mindcall did not disrupt her intense concentration. _:I've moved the other horses. We're all safe.:_ She let out a deep breath, that she hadn't realized was being held. At least the horses were safe. As was Ayren. 

"I can't hold the barrier any longer!" That was the only warning either got before the barrier winked in and out and then was gone. Two more arrows from Smoke's bow, and one more from the bodyguard's, found their marks, before the wolves were too close for the bows. 

Smoke grabbed her sword and held off one only by reach and luck. She was able to get a good swing on one, who lost the leg it was swiping at her. 

The next time she wasn't so lucky. The wolf got in a swipe and opened her leg, the blood running hot and wet down into her boot. She managed to kill the thing but now she was severely hampered. She pivoted to strike another and was surprised to hear a bolt fly past her hair. She risked a glance and saw the partially singed carcass. 

Near by the bodyguard was not faring any better. He had several scratches and what looked to be a bite mark on his leg and one on his arm. Blood was now flowing freely from both fighters. Only the mage remained unmarked. Even he was sprayed with gore from the fight, however. His robes were splattered with blood and ichor from the bodies lying around. His expression was one of grim determination. 

Smoke wished she dared try to use her own magic. Instead, she stuck with the blades in her hands. She slashed at another one, drawing another bloody scratch, causing the beast to step back. Another took its place but this one was not unmarked. In fact, now that she was able to notice, finally, they seemed to be making progress against the pack. No longer were there uninjured wolves coming to continue the challenge. Now the ones attacking were hurt and bleeding. Now, it seemed they were attacking from sheer stubbornness.

Finally, with one last tossed levin bolt, the pack broke and ran. Smoke sagged, only habit keeping her on her feet. She set her sword and knife against a rock, they would both have to be cleaned. She looked over at her two companions and noticed that of the two, the bodyguard was definitely worse off. The mage was filthy with a few minor scrapes but nothing he couldn't handle by himself. Smoke helped the bodyguard to seat. Her own leg was on fire and she could feel blood seeping from the large gash across it. 

Luckily she always kept the medical supplies close at hand. She snatched at the saddlebag holding the supplies and sank down next to the bodyguard. She hoped those claws were not poisonous. If they were, they were both in great trouble. She cleaned and stitched him first. Her own wounds, except for the one gash, were relatively minor. His required some stitching. She worked in silence, attempting to be gentle. A few hissed breaths and some bit off curses and he was done. Now it was his turn to return the favor. He cut away the leather from her wound and began the tedious task of cleaning it.

It did not take long. Then they were down to the cleanup of the camp. Both stood and began dragging bodies away from the camp. The mage had retreated to his own blankets, saying nothing and offering no help. Neither of them expected it from him. 

That took the most of the night. The rest was taken up cleaning their weapons. As dawn was breaking over the horizon, Smoke and the bodyguard sank onto their blankets in exhaustion. The mage had graciously agreed that they rest here for a day or two, until they were healed a bit. 

Smoke didn't care. She only wanted to lie down and rest. The bodyguard beat her to slumber by only moments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~ So… We'll do reviewer thanking and then shameless begging.

****

Ashke-babe~ Glad you like it! Keep reading please!

****

Wizard116~ Here's what happens next!

****

Fireblade~ Yeah you like all three of my stories!

****

Hawk~ Well yeah, duh! And the mage is _supposed_ to creep you out. That's the point!

****

Badgerwolf~ I don't know how they're going to pull this off… Kyrette wont tell me!

****

Shahanna~ Greedy _muse_ dear. Not greedy author.

So now the shameless begging: **13 reviews needed for 100!** Come on folks… Yuril's starting to get more reviews than poor Kyrette!

R&R!


	26. Ch 26 Aftermath

****

A/N~ Kyrette, my dear!

****

Kyrette~ *poking his head inside* _:Get the problem fixed? Good! Now.. We left 'Flame just after she was attacked by Change-wolves. Nasty bastards. So, Cat and I own nothing, Lovely Lackey owns it all.:_

****

Cat~ Thanks, sweetheart! *Kyrette disappears back outside* Don't worry my computer problem was nothing a defrag couldn't fix. So on with the story!

Chapter 26- Aftermath

Dusk was painting the western sky several glorious hues of red and blue, when 'Flame finally woke. Her entire body was stiff, and every pain she hadn't noticed before, now came to the fore. She stood, wincing a little, feeling the stitches in her leg stretch. She looked around. The bodyguard was not up yet. He lay, still snoring, on his blankets. The mage was hunched over his maps, muttering again. 

It looked like most things were up to her. She was not able to hunt but mayhap she could snare something to eat. First though, she checked her bandages and added more salve to her stitches. After a quick bandage change, she was ready to start doing the things that needed doing. _:Are you alright?:_ Darkfire's worried voice asked her. 

'Flame patted his shoulder and checked him over quickly. Satisfied he was alright, she checked the others quickly, bending painfully to check legs and hoofs. They were all fine, probably due to Darkfire's quick thinking. 

She rose very slowly to her feet, favoring her leg. She was on her feet and moving. As long as she kept moving, her muscles would not get so stiff. Looking around, she found a small game path and followed it, ready to set a few snares, a bit apart from camp. She looked back and sighed to see herself finally alone. Now she could rest a bit. 

Leaning back against a tree, she took weight off of her bad leg and let out a sigh. The pain was horrible and she could block it only so far. Her leg was throbbing in time with her heartbeat, making it very hard for her to concentrate on anything besides the pain.

She stood there for a moment, hoping to catch her breath and regain her center. A shadow caused her to reach for her knife again. She relaxed when she saw it was only the _kyree _that had contacted her earlier. _:Sorry to startle you.: _The gray neuter said. _:Are you alright?:_

'Flame just let out her breath seeing no threat in the _kyree_ now. _:No, Change-wolves attacked last night. I'm sore, exhausted, and pissed off. And those are my good points!:_

The _kyree_ just snorted, in what she would have sworn was a laugh. _:I smelled the bodies. For only two, you were lucky no one was killed. As for an injury, I have a small Healing ability….:_

'Flame snapped upright, forgetting her injured leg. _:NO!: _She Shouted._ :The mage could detect that. Then where would we be?:_ She bent to look the _kyree _in the eyes. _:I thank you for your concern. But we cannot take the risk.:_

He looked at her, the intelligence shining out of his eyes, so unlike the wolves from the previous night. His gold ones bored into her ice blue ones. _:Still there must be something I can do.: _He was certainly insistent. 

"Flame thought for a moment. There was one thing he could do. She explained what she wanted him to do. Rrussin was quite happy to help her. _:Wait. Why are you here?: _She asked curious. 'Flame had assumed that he would be with the scout and Ayren.

__

:Ayren Felt your peril last night. I came to see if I could help.: Without another sound, he ghosted back into the forest. 'Flame lost sight of him quickly and limped back to camp.

There, the bodyguard was awake and moving as slowly as she. If he hurt as badly as she did, she understood. She limped to their provisions and pulled out the trail rations.

"I am not eating those." The mage stated imperially, seeing what she had in her hand. He stood and dusted off his robes (clean, she noticed). "I want some real food."

Smoke didn't say anything, biting her tongue to bite back her retort. It was the bodyguard that answered. "Sir, we are too injured to hunt. Neither Smoke nor I are able hunt. We need time to heal." He said it calmly, without inflection.

The mage crossed his arms and tried to look imperious and imposing. It looked sullen and sulking to Smoke. "I insist you find something else for me to eat."

Smoke and the bodyguard exchanged looks of commiseration. It was her that stood, painfully, to hunt up something for the mage to eat. He gave her a look of gratitude and continued to redress his wounds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mage was satisfied, Smoke had redressed her leg and the bodyguard had taken care of his own wounds. Night had fallen. Smoke sat at the fire, reflecthing her arrows from the pheasant she had caught. The mage was contentedly finishing off the pheasant. 

Smoke's cold eyes watched him munch on the succulent bird. They reflected the firelight, somehow absorbing the light and glowing with the reflection at the same time. They made the mage nervous. Her eyes saw too much and said nothing.

She, unfortunately, was necessary. When he got the Hawkbrother, however, she would become obsolete. He had never truly tried blood magic, perhaps in this one instance, though, he would make an exception.

~~~~~~~~~~

Wanderstone sat and waited for 'Flame. He'd heard what had happened to her the night before. From Rrussin, he had heard she was fine, if slightly injured. Ayren had fretted himself into a mess during the fight. Only 'Flame's orders to stay with Wanderstone, no matter what, had held the eagle there.

He sighed and shifted again, glad to have a full belly and time to relax. His mind kept turning over plans and possible plans that she might have for stopping the mage. Quite frankly, he was stumped. As was Rrussin. 

The _kyree_ was lying down beneath his chosen tree, having caught his dinner, after getting 'Flame the pheasant she needed to keep the mage happy. 

Ayren and Jaarthe were both asleep above him in the tree. He didn't worry about anything attacking them in the night. Especially, in a tree.

Around them, night sounds began to emerge. Birds had sung the sun to its rest. Now the night creatures, both small and large, began to rustle through the undergrowth. None disturbed the _kyree_, so Wanderstone was content to leave them all be. He took another shaving off the stick he was whittling down. 

He worried that 'Flame would not make it to their rendezvous spot. Change-wolves had already attacked her once, probably drawn by the mage to them. Rrussin said she was only slightly injured. Here in the Pelagirs even a small injury could spell death. 

Was her injury severe enough to hamper her movements? Limited mobility was a death sentence here. Could she fight with it? Then she might have a chance. 

__

:You think too loudly, scout.: The dry MindVoice had him looking down to where the _kyree _was looking up at him, one golden eye open. _:Why all this sudden concern?:_

:Not sudden concern. Concern for a scouting partner, nothing more. I would feel this way about anyone in such a dangerous position.: Even to his own mind the words sounded slightly defensive. _:The Pelagirs are a dangerous place after all.: _

:Hmph!: The _kyree's _snort said he bought that not at all. _:I knew of the physical dangers. Who knew of the dangers to the heart?: _With that cryptic remark, he went back to sleep, blocking Wanderstone out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

A/N~ BEWARE Fluffy bunny feelings!!! ACK!

Reviewer thankees~

****

Shahanna~ Meep indeed. Thankfully she relies on so much more than mere magic.

****

badgerwolf~ Wyrsa eh??? Hmmmmmmmmmm.

****

Wiazard116~ Ummm that's the point isn't it??

****

Hawk~ How I manage it? I give all credit (and blame) to my muses. Applaud and all hail the lovely muses!! 


	27. Ch 27 Thoughts

****

A/N~ So poor 'Flame caught by Change wolves.

****

Kyrette~ _:We are coming closer to the end, my friends and still I must beg for reviews. No, I don't know how many more chapters we have until the end. Still, it is coming.: _*gets scratches from Cat* _:Lovely author I have here. Anyways I wish to say, yet again, that neither Cat nor I own anything. Misty Lackey owns it all. We love her for it too.:_

****

Cat~ Well, as he said, the end _is_ coming. I know things still must be wrapped up a lot, and the mage is still alive. Still…..Time stands still for no man no matter what the mage may think!

****

Chapter 27 Thoughts

Wanderstone did not spend as restful a night as his four-legged companion. His mind kept turning over horrible fates befalling 'Flame. Ayren's restless shifting on the branch above his head did not help. His own falcon, Jaarthe, clacked at him angrily. _:Bond-mate think too loud.:_ He ruffled his feathers and shook off the early morning dew. _:Now time to hunt.:_ He took to the sky, with barely a sound, searching for his breakfast.

__

:I agree,: Ayren said, just before taking to the sky. Wanderstone sighed and broke out his own trail rations. By his count, he still had two days before Shadowflame arrived. 

__

:Sundown of the second day,: 'Flame's MindVoice told him. 

He grabbed at his rations, swearing that she had so startled him. _:How can you do that?: _He asked, not bothering to hide his irritation. She was so worried about the mage catching her, yet she was blithely using her Gift of MindSpeech to contact him.

__

:Actually, I'm not sure,: she admitted, her Voice shading pink. _:I have a theory about it. However, I was never a very powerful Mage before the Storm that caught me. Master-level had been a trial for me to attain.: _He could almost see the shrug. _:Now things are so simple. I wonder sometimes just what _was _Changed about us.: _Her MindVoice was now tinged blue with thoughtfulness. _:I may have to have that brother of mine work it out with me when I get back.:_

Wanderstone chuckled. He had no doubt that she could get her brother around to her way of thinking. _:So, going to drag that brother of yours into helping?:_

The false innocence radiating from her caused him to start chuckling harder. _:Would I do a thing like that?:_

Wanderstone just smiled. _:You were a terror as a child weren't you? Tomorrow evening then?:_

:Tomorrow evening.: She confirmed and broke the link. She turned her attention back to her two traveling companions. 

The bodyguard was still pale and slumped over his saddle. The mage was muttering to himself again. _That_ was unnerving to say the least. He was usually either pouring over his maps or muttering. Both were beginning to grate on her nerves. 

Still he paid no attention as she led the way, into the trap. As long as he didn't suspect anything, she was able to tolerate his idiosyncrasies. 

She ducked under another branch and rode on. _:You like that scout.:_ Darkfire said suddenly. _:You like him.:_

It wasn't a question. It also caught her so off guard that she barely held in her gasp. _:I do not. He's a partner nothing more.:_ Darkfire snorted and crow hopped a bit to tell her what he thought of that. _:He's only a partner, horse. Nothing more. Besides, I don't even know him.: _Darkfire whickered a bit as one of the other horses came a bit closer. 'Flame was not fooled. She knew damned well he was snickering at her. _:What?:_ She demanded. 

He turned to look at her so he could see her out of one eye. _:I remember you telling me you can't lie mind-to-mind. Now you aren't trying to lie to me. But you have been speaking with this scout. Surely, you've gotten a 'feel' for what he's like.:_

'Flame grumbled to herself. She _really _regretted, now, letting Darkfire spend so much time in Companion's Field. If what several Heralds had told her was half-true, it seemed their logic had rubbed off onto Darkfire. _:I was content to stay in the Royal Stables. _You_ insisted I stay in the Field. You've only yourself to blame.:_

'Flame just ignored him. He may constantly be in her mind. That didn't mean she had to pay any attention to him. She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the back of his head. The mage and the bodyguard were close by and she was afraid they would see. _That_ would not do her any good. 

The mage called her name softly. She reined Darkfire in gently and held back until she was even with the mage, turning her blank eyes on him. "I want to stop early tonight. Beside a stream, if possible."

Smoke nodded and moved Darkfire up beside the bodyguard. Without slowing, she dismounted, grabbed her bow and handed the bodyguard the reins. Without a backward glance she melted into the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starfall was _not _a happy Adept. It had been weeks since Firesong had invoked the low level spell he'd placed on Shadowflame's blade. Starfall was worried that they'd heard nothing. 

Now he was leaving Haven and going back to k'Valdemar vale. He would leave first thing in the morning. All he'd asked was for Firesong to invoke the spell again and see if he could find 'Flame. He only wanted to know she was alright before he left. At least, that's what he was telling himself. 

Firesong, however, was being incredibly stubborn and refusing to do it. "I am not going to jeopardize her, Father. The first time we were incredibly lucky not to have been caught. She was right to be angry. _Think _what could have happened to her if that mage had detected us!"

Starfall rubbed his forehead. "What if something has already happened to her?" He asked, worriedly. 

"Then I don't know. K'Varis knows she's out there and that there is a rogue mage with her. If anything Ayren _will_ fly for there. She's not totally alone." Firesong put a hand on his father's shoulder. "Get some sleep, father. You have a long trip ahead of you."

Starfall nodded and left for his own bed. Firesong let him go, barely keeping his composure. He then sank into a chair, hanging his head into his hands. "Gods! I wished I _did _dare try it! _Ashke,_ what could be happening with her out there? She could be hurt or captured or…."

"Or fine and holding her own. Do not borrow trouble, love. For all you know, she could already be on her way back." Silverfox took his mate's hands in his. "Trust your sister to know what she's doing."

Firesong snorted out a laugh. "I guess she's been caring for herself this long. Still, I had her back for so short a time. I just wish I could _know _ she was alright."

Silverfox sighed. Firesong was fixated. He wouldn't let it go until he knew something definite. "Isn't there anyway you could ask k'Varis? Surely they'd have heard from their scout, if nothing else."

Firesong's head snapped up. Then he began cursing himself as an idiot. He could contact k'Varis. He drew in a deep breath. "You, _ashke_, are a genius." He kissed Silverfox quickly and then closed his eyes.

Silverfox chuckled and went to see about one young Bardic student who'd been having trouble. Since coming to Haven, he'd found more for himself to do. While not returning to full _kestra'chern _duties, it was nice to help where he could.

Firesong reached for the Heartstone. It answered readily to his Call. He took that extra energy and opened himself up. Reaching down and out, he _pushed_ his mind to k'Varis. _:Elder Snowblade?:_ Firesong could feel the older Adept's surprise but pleasure at hearing from him again. _:We've heard nothing from Shadowflame. Have you heard from your scout?:_ He tried to keep the query light. Yet some of his concern leaked across.

__

:Wanderstone. Very steady. A bit footloose, but always dependable. Checks in every other day.: Firesong could _feel _the other man's grin. _:Seems_ _everything is going just fine. Tomorrow night he should check in. If you contact me tomorrow night, I can tell you what he says.:_

Firesong sighed in relief. Everything was fine. He was sure now that 'Flame had been talking to the scout. The scout, this Wanderstone, was reporting back to k'Varis regularly. He could relax. 

__

:Can you pass on a message for me?: Firesong asked, thinking quickly. The assent was quick and sure. Firesong sent the message and then broke the link. 'Flame was just fine. She had help. He stood and went to tell his father what he had learned. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Starfall let his son out and then sat on his bed and absently stroked his bird. 'Flame was fine, or so k'Varis believed. Starfall trusted that, not at all. He continued thinking until the soft voice of a _hertasi_ interrupted him. "Do you need anything?" This young male was bolder than most, often speaking to his charge. Starfall only shook his head and continued scratching his falcon. "I think you need to speak to someone." The young male said boldly and a bit breathlessly.

Starfall turned in surprise. Ayshen was the boldest _hertasi_ he knew and even he rarely was so bold. 

If a lizard could blush, the young male did so now. "I beg your pardon, Adept. I just wish to help." He didn't turn to leave as Starfall expected but, instead, stood and waited. 

Starfall sighed and looked away. He had things to begin planning. He wasn't returning to k'Valdemar. He was going straight for k'Varis. He wanted to be close to where she was. Be on hand in case his help was needed. Extra Adepts were always welcomed when dealing with anything out of the ordinary. 

And a rogue mage was _definitely_ out of the ordinary. Starfall's strength lay in directing magical flows, not in battling others. Still he had to be a help somewhere. K'Valdemar really didn't need him. He was not indispensable, there or here in Haven. He was free to travel to k'Varis and help her. 

He looked over at the young _hertasi_ again and smiled. "I know you wish to help. There is nothing you can possibly do. I am only going home." He looked out his window, hating the lie. Still, it was a necessary one. 

"If you are only going back to k'Valdemar, why are you taking supplies enough to last you almost a month?" He stepped farther into the room. "I think you are going to k'Varis." Starfall didn't look at him. "May I come with you?"

The question caught Starfall off guard and his mouth hung open for a moment. "What makes you think I am not going straight home?"

The _hertasi_ snorted. "You are not going to k'Valdemar. You are carrying too many supplies. I wish to go with you."

Starfall stared at him and then sighed in conceded defeat. The younglings jaw was firmed with the eternal sign of stubbornness, that every young one got when asking to do something. He was defeated. Starfall didn't feel it though. He nodded his head in acceptance. "Thank you." The _hertasi_ nodded and left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smoke appeared at the mage's stirrup like, well, like smoke. She had in her hand a couple tree hares, a pheasant and a long stiff branch, sharpened to a point. She pointed up ahead and then went to lead the way. 

She took her horse's reins from the bodyguard, never saying a word. She led them to a very small clearing next to a stream. She quickly stripped and groomed her own horse and the mage's, while the bodyguard gathered firewood after caring for his own mount.

Smoke then left them alone and went upstream a bit. Taking her improvised stake, she quickly speared three fish. Bringing them back, she cleaned them and began baking them in the red hot coals of the fire. 

After dinner, they all sat back and relaxed a bit. Smoke pulled out her blade and began sharpening it again. The bodyguard redressed his wounds then did the same. The mage watched them both. While they were so preoccupied, he began weaving his subtle spell. This one would creep into them over the next few days. It would gradually take control of their minds, giving him control over them. The spell settled into place, bringing a small smile to his face. Neither would suspect anything. And if they did it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N~ quick reviewer thanks and then we're gone till next chapter

****

mysticmoods~ Well dear they didn't want to help her in the first place. So only one was sent because that's all she asked for. and Wanderstone prefers to work alone.

****

Shahanna~ Oh dear is right! what am I gonna do with them?

****

wizard116~ Not yet my dear. not yet…….

****

Katsiebee~ *looks innocent* would I do that?

Gee not that many… where is everyone else?


	28. Ch 28 Meetings

****

A/N~ Kyrette?

****

Kyrette~ _:It seems I have finally reached 100 reviews! Although Yuril has more than I do. Nine chapters and he has over 100! What's the justice in that?!:_

****

Cat~ Kyrette, love, you're whining again.

****

Kyrette~ _:Sorry, Cat, I didn't mean to. So the disclaimer, Lackey owns we do not. I have foal watch, excuse me.:_

****

Cat~Poor thing. He's feeling down that no one likes him as much as my two humans or the Fairie. Anyways, here's the new chapter.

****

Chapter 28~ Meetings

Smoke didn't look up as the bodyguard approached her. She kept her eyes on the dagger she was sharpening. He sat down near her. "I wanted to thank you. For patching up my leg." Smoke didn't look up from her task. "Well, thank you." He stood and moved away, uncomfortable in her presence for long. 

Smoke never looked up from her task. Satisfied that her dagger was finely honed, she put it away. Next out came her sword. Out of habit she checked the sword. Her brother's face was not in the metal. He'd apparently thought that she had everything under control _:Heh doesn't know you very well does he?:_ Darkfire asked. 

She ducked her head to hide her grin. _:Nope.: _She replied impudently. _:That's alright. I'd rather he believed that than tried to 'help'.: _She put away her sword and stretched a bit. Her leg was on fire. She left the camp for a moment. Removing her pants, she checked her bandage again. She'd grabbed her pack. She pulled out her medical supplies and redressed her wound. It was healing, although slowly. Then again anything short of a true Healing she would consider too slow.

Another week and the stitches could probably come out. She got her pants back on and then made sure that the mage wasn't around. _:He's busy with something.: _Darkfire told her. 

She just sent him gratitude, then opened herself up a bit. _:Wanderstone?: _She queried lightly. He immediately responded.

__

:Bright the day, Shadowflame. I bear a message for you.: She just sent him a wordless query, wondering who and how they would do it. _:Straight from Haven, little one. Firesong sends greetings and says: 'You're taking too long. Kill the bastard and come back.': _

'Flame grunted. That was _not_ what she had expected. She had expected something along the lines of: "Find a good man, oh wait you have that nice scout there with you don't you?" _That _she was prepared for. The bloodthirstiness of the message she'd gotten however, surprised her. _:Anything else?:_ She asked, finally having digested the message. 

__

:That's it. Gotten bloodthirsty hasn't he?: Wanderstone asked. _:Tomorrow evening.:_ He said, sounding a bit excited.

__

:Tomorrow evening,: she agreed wearily. _:Just wish to hells I knew what I was going to do.:_

Wanderstone was quiet, contemplative for a moment. _:Well after you capture me what do you expect the mage to do?:_

'Flame shuddered, still hating to think of what they'd done to her. _:Starvation, no water. But they did that to me and there were thirteen of the bastards. With only the one, I don't know what he'll do. At least I'm better prepared this time.:_

:And not alone.: Wanderstone added softly.

__

:No not alone.: She broke the link, hiding her embarrassment. She hadn't really expected to feel the odd warmth she'd Felt from Wanderstone. That was why she'd broken the link. She didn't have time for a personal entanglement. Not now. She had to deal with the mage first. Then maybe…. NO! It didn't bear thinking about. She'd never even met the man for Gods' sake!

She went to Darkfire, her emotions in turmoil. Picking up a brush she began grooming him, though he didn't need it. _:What's wrong?:_ He asked. She didn't answer just kept up with the steady brushing, hoping to calm her own nerves. _:Humans! If you want to trade flowers with him, go ahead.: _'Flame almost dropped the brush in her shock. _:You make it into more than you need to, my dear.: _He turned his attention back to his grazing, letting her think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn came softly, painting the horizon pink and yellow, with the promise of another beautiful day. 'Flame woke, as was her habit, all at once. There was no in-between time of sleep and wakefulness. Around her, birds were just waking, flowers were just beginning to send out their fragrances of the day. 

The small stream they'd camped by provided another breakfast of fish. The bodyguard had the horses saddled and ready to move out before the mage. Smoke had cleaned the campsite, ready to leave.

They all mounted up and headed out. The mage smiled, seeing the two of them so complacent. 

Soon he would be able to make his spell active and they would follow his commands. He looked at Smoke still trying to decide whether to keep her around or not. She could be very useful. On the other hand, she might be hard to control even under magic compulsion.

He sighed, deciding to wait until he'd created his node. Once he had that power, he could tie the spell into the node, giving it a never ending power source. So, if he did that, she would not be able to break the magic compulsion. Then he would have her around, for whatever he chose. Also once he had the node, he would be hard to remove from the area. He'd chosen the Pelagirs on purpose, just for that. He planned on gathering nodes and ley lines once he had the first under his power. Then, if he could extend his power enough, he would be able to hold off the Hawkbrothers, and anyone else who tried to come after him. 

He knew all the stories, telling of their fanatical protection of the Pelagirs. Which was why he'd only been using low level magic except for the Change-wolf attack. Then he figured they wouldn't notice. At least they hadn't anyways. They rode on for a time, the mage checking his map. 

The sun was sinking into the west when they came upon the clearing. He looked around. Invoking Mage-Sight, he Saw what he needed. There was a node here, albeit a small one. It had great potential. He could See the power flowing, diverted _here_ and _there_, feeding something else. Could it be a Heartstone? He shook the thought off. He'd waited this long, this patiently. Time was not his enemy. 

He looked over to where the bodyguard and Smoke awaited his decision. "This will do nicely," He said, dismounting. The other two followed his example, quickly beginning to set up the camp. "Smoke." He said drawing her attention to him. She walked over to stand before him, perfectly controlled movement apparent in her every move. 

"I want you to start looking at dawn. I want a 'Hawkbrother' as quickly as possible. Bring me one." Smoke only nodded, her face and eyes, even after all this time, still unreadable. He waved her away, prepared to begin his own preparations.

Dawn came and Smoke was already gone when he woke. "She already left to go.. Hunting." The bodyguard said uneasily. He handed the mage his breakfast and left to set a few snares for their food.

The mage smirked. His bodyguard had been fine with this plan in the abstract. Now that they were here, however, he seemed to be having an attack of conscience. _'Oh well,'_ the mage thought to himself. He turned his attentions to the one book he'd brought with him. Inside, it held texts about the reclusive Hawkbrothers that not many people knew. 

He opened up to where he had left off:

__

It is possible to control and even sunder a Heartstone. It has been done in evidence of k'Sheyna Vale. When done, it is possible to control that Heartstone and by extension the Adepts attached to it. 

The adepts eventually will break away. By that time, he who rules the Heartstone will have enough power and control to hold them off. Unless physically attacked the one in control will be able to hold that power, probably indefinitely. It has never been truly accomplished. 

The Hawkbrothers, or Tayledras, are very secretive and protective of their territories and Power. 

He sat back satisfied. He wasn't going to attempt to take a Heartstone yet. No instead he was going to form his own node and then attack one of the Heartstones, draining it bit by bit. By the time any of Adepts of the vale noticed what happened, he would have drained it down quite a bit, feeding the Power into his own Stone. 

By then he hoped to be able to have his own apprentices. With them to draw on and the node, he could create his own nice little kingdom out here. Eventually, when he'd sired a Talented son on some female (and of course killed her) he'd begin training that child to take over where he'd left off. Sometime down the road, either his son or grandson, just as ruthless as he, would have a place to rule. As was proper. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Flame drifted through the woods, almost as ethereal as her alias. She was following the feel of Ayren in her mind. _:Hello, lovely.: _She said, finally climbing a tree. 

Ayren fluttered to a branch next to her. He nipped at her braid. _:It is good to see you bond-mate.: _He nibbled on her braid while she gladly scratched his crest. They had been apart too long and it had bothered her more than she cared to admit. She kept scratching him. 

A falcon, looking oddly dwarfed next to Ayren, winged to a spot over them. _:Ah, the scout comes,: _Ayren said. 'Flame didn't bother to look around. A Tayledras scout would not be seen until they chose to. She was not startled when he swung from another tree and dropped to sit on the branch opposite her. 

"Bright the day," he said in greeting. He had a deep voice, made deeper by his low tone.

"Wind to thy wings," she returned. She studied the scout. His hair, showing a bit of the white that all Tayledras had, was dyed in patterns of fall leaves. He was well built scout, obviously used to being out and about on scouting forays. "I am not taking you back tonight. Day after tomorrow. I don't want him to think it was easy." Wanderstone just nodded. "Any ideas?"

He thought for a moment. A rustling down below, showed Rrussin coming to them. 'Flame smiled in greeting and Wanderstone didn't even seem to notice him. "A mark or two on both of us would not go amiss. Fuzzball there says you're controlled enough to do it with causing permanent damage. So we should at least put up a small fight to make it seem real."

'Flame nodded, her mind working, absently stroking Ayren. If they fought a bit, her bringing in a still struggling Wanderstone, she'd have fulfilled her duty. Perhaps then the mage would let her leave, where she could work from a distance. 

"'Flame?" Wanderstone asked, bringing her back. She shook herself and came back to reality. "Are you going to be alright?" He looked a bit worried about her.

'Flame smiled sadly. "I'll be fine. Just not sure what to do." Wanderstone nodded but didn't look convinced. She sighed and scratched Ayren again. "If I dared, I would almost leave this bastard to Adepts better trained in mage fights. I just feel he's _my _problem and my responsibility." She closed her eyes, leaning back up against the tree trunk. "I guess I've grown soft, staying in Haven for so long."

Wanderstone reached over and touched her hand. "No, you don't want death. Yet death is the only way to handle this mage. No one can think less of you for wanting peace."

'Flame opened her eyes looking into his crystal blue ones. She wanted to look away but couldn't. _:Give him a flower and get it over with!: _A terse MindVoice snorted in the back of her head. 'Flame started and reached up to scratch Ayren again to hide her confusion. 

"I'd better get back," she said, noticing that they had been there for several hours. She didn't worry about them missing her. She worried more that they might accidentally stumble across someone in their normal scouting pattern. "Are there any more scouts around?" She asked suddenly. If there were, she wanted to be prepared for their possible interference. 

Wanderstone smiled. "No, all scouts were taken off this area, until you give the all clear." 

'Flame nodded relieved. She only registered what he said, not the words themselves. She scratched Ayren again then climbed down. She paused to say hello to Rrussin then melted into the trees. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N~ So reviewer thanking… and a huge thanks to someone too…

****

Etcetera-cat~Where would I be without you niggling at me for details? Don't hide behind a bush! Come out and play!

****

Shahanna~ Oh he finds out.. Rather violently too…. *grin*

****

Wizard116~ well I cant stretch the story farther than it goes.. don't worry there are still several chapters to go.

****

Our biggest thanks go to HAWK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *everyone applauds*

Why?? Because **Hawk** tendered review #100!!!! So she is our biggest thanks this time!! **YEAH HAWK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	29. Ch 29 Out of the pits of hell

****

A/N~ Kyrette? Hun you feel up to talking to the readers?

****

Kyrette~_ :I feel fine. Just a bit bloated from all that ham. So I have topped 100 reviews after begging and begging. But I'm not bitter. Nope not bitter at all. So disclaimer as always: Lackey owns we do not. Enjoy!:_

****

Cat~ Ok maybe he's a little bitter….

****

Chapter 29~ Out of the pits of hell

Wanderstone was curious beyond belief about the mage. He wasn't foolish enough however to go try to look himself. Instead, he sent Jaarthe over to look. Jaarthe settled into a tree, well hidden, overlooking the camp. Wanderstone looked through his eyes studying the odd group. 

The only one that could be a mage wore deep blue robes, almost black, embroidered with yellow patterns that Jaarthe couldn't quite see. His hair was not the white Wanderstone had expected, but a deep brown color, greasy and matted with dirt. The other man there had to be a bodyguard of sorts. He looked like every mercenary Wanderstone had ever seen. Granted that hadn't been many but the man fit the profile. 'Flame herself wandered into the small area, giving Wanderstone sight of her when she was playacting. 

The woman he had spoken to was nothing like the one Jaarthe saw now. The one he'd seen had been a lovely young woman, her face vibrant with life, eyes sparkling. 

The one below was frightening. Her face was dead. Nothing showed what she was thinking or what she might do next. Her crystal blue eyes, so soft and expressive with him, looked gray and dead. Wanderstone shuddered a bit to see her in this persona and marveled that she could change so drastically. Her hair was rebraided and she moved like a panther on the hunt. 

He saw her walk up to the mage and report something which made the mage smile. Her expression never changed. Wanderstone shuddered as her eyes scanned the area, passing over Jaarthe. He couldn't tell whether she saw the falcon or not. He called Jaarthe back, unwilling for him to be accidentally seen. 

Rrussin sat beneath the tree. He looked up as Wanderstone stretched his arms. _:See anything interesting?:_ He asked. Wanderstone looked at him cautiously but shrugged.

__

:She's a damned fine actress if that's what you mean. Other than that, yes I did.: He fed the image he had of the mage to his friend. _:Notice what I did?:_

The _kyree_ sat back on his haunches, looking contemplative. _:He can't be using nodes. His hair is too dark. The nodes would have bleached him white.:_

:Exactly. So how does he expect to control a node?: Wanderstone asked. He had never heard of anyone being able to use the nodes and being unchanged except for Shadowflame. And hers were special circumstances. _Special?_ He snorted to himself. Downright extraordinary was closer to the truth.

__

:You're thinking about her again.: The _kyree_ teased. When Wanderstone looked down, he could see the smile his friend wore. _:I can tell. You get all dreamy eyed.: _

Wanderstone threw a pinecone at him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smoke prowled the campsite, something making her edgy. She'd seen Jaarthe before but hadn't even blinked. Wanderstone had his own right to spy out the situation. So, dismissing the falcon out of hand, there was something else. An undercurrent of _something_ was there.

The mage and the bodyguard looked blissfully unaware. She paced the campsite, looking into every corner, under every bush, inspecting the trees. Everytime she moved a branch or a rock a smell would permeate the air and tease her nostrils. It was one she'd smelled before. It teased her mind.

The smell bothered her, it was something she should know. Something that her mind refused to bring to the fore. It bothered her. Her muscles stayed tense and she prowled the campsite, edgy and uncertain. 

Something was going to happen tonight. The feeling oppressed her making the air heavy. Sniffing the air, she decided that there was no storm in the offing. Rain would have been welcome though. She felt the need for a bath and didn't dare do it anywhere near either the bodyguard or the mage. The only time she dared was when it rained because then the mage and bodyguard stayed close to camp, allowing her to venture off a bit and bathe a little.

She thought with envy of her warmed bathing pools back in Haven and almost moaned. That was one luxury she couldn't wait to reacquaint herself with. Servants too. Even though they had had very little to do, it would be nice to have someone else to pick up after her, bring her a meal if she didn't feel up to company.

Sighing, she went to check on the horses. _:You look pensive tonight, love.: _Darkfire said, nuzzling her shoulder. _:Something wrong?:_ 'Flame leaned against him, glad to have his solid presence at her back. 

She unbraided her hair and ran her fingers through it quickly. Then, with swift, practiced fingers she redid the braid, still trying to figure out what the smell was. Also trying _not_ to dwell on the luxuries she missed. 

__

:Thinking of Wanderstone?: Darkfire needled her gently.

She rounded on him a frown on her face. _:YOU!:_ She "shouted" at him. He reared back with a snort. _:That little comment about 'trading flowers' was completely uncalled for!: _She picked up one of her brushes and began grooming him, being a bit more gentle than she really wanted to.

__

:What?: He asked, trying to look innocent. Her scowl just deepened. _:What? You liked the way he looked. He obviously is not put off by you. Trading flowers should be just fine.:_ While his logic may have been sound it still made her uneasy. She had never traded flowers with anyone. There had never been anyone she had _wanted _to. 

Still Wanderstone didn't treat her any different than any other scout. He treated her like an equal, a partner. That was something no one else had ever done.

'Flame sighed and leaned onto Darkfire, absorbing his strength for a moment. Life was getting complicated again. Something she didn't need and didn't want. She had to survive (mentally and physically) destroying this mage first. Then came her responsibilities in Haven. After that.. Maybe.

Now, however wasn't the time to be dwelling on what might or could happen. She had to survive this first.

A smell came on the breeze, the same smell that had been bothering her all night. Darkfire threw his head up, catching the scent. He rolled his one eye to look back at 'Flame. _:That's the smell of _wyrsa_, love.:_

All of a sudden, she knew why she'd been agitated all night. That smell permeated the clearing. It was over everything in that glade. There shouldn't have been any _wyrsa_ this close to a vale. 

__

:Wanderstone!: The frantic Mindcall went out, while she was retying the horses so they could run easily, if it was needed. She felt him come to her immediately. _:Have there been any _wyrsa_ in the area?:_

She could feel him thinking and communicating probably with Rrussin for a moment. _:A small pack. No more than three or four in it. Why?:_

'Flame started swearing at herself. How could she have been so stupid?! She was in the Pelagirs, she'd already dealt with Change wolves. How could she have forgotten the _wyrsa_? 

She pelted back to camp, not bothering to hide her consternation. Neither the mage or the bodyguard seemed to notice her agitation. She gathered up her things and began to move. When she passed the mage for a second time, he stopped her. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

Smoke just smiled coldly. "I won't spend the night in a _wyrsa_ nest." The words were barely out of her mouth before all hells broke loose. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanderstone cursed himself a fool as he raced through the trees. Below him Rrussin ran among the foliage, almost a ghost, leaving no trace of his passing, but making good speed.

Both birds soared through the trees, following the urgent scout. One shared his deep worry about Shadowflame. The other was following his bondmate, feeling his urgency. 

They reached the campsite, staying out of sight. The scene there made his blood run cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N~ Quick reviewer thankees.. Then I have to write more…

****

Queen's Own~ You didn't think it would be _that_ easy did you?

****

Wizard116~ A couple more chapters and you wont be waiting anymore.

****

Anything~ Twists and Turns? Honey you aint seen nothing yet!

****

Shahanna~ Yeah yeah.. So does Kyrette but if I just had her fight the mage.. Wouldn't be much of a story would it?

****

Etcetera-cat~ NOTHING?? WOW! Excuse me I have to go have a heart attack….


	30. Ch30 And into the fire

****

A/N~ Kyrette?

****

Kyrette~ _:Noble readers. I regret to say that Shadowflame is finished. The last 3 days between reading her new books and taking care of her littles, Cat and I have finished this story. There are a couple chapters left, telling all of you how it ends. For now I will be taking a break and enjoying the fresh spring sunshine. For this disclaimer, I say again we do not own Lackey does.:_

****

Cat~ I think he's sorry that we're done. But I will be posting the chapters over the next few days. This one has been fun.

****

Chapter 30~ And into the fire

The _wyrsa_ pack, in all their shifting colors, melted out of the forest. The leader was larger than the others and midnight black. He had shimmering scales that ranged from black to a deep violet. 

The _wyrsa_, a hell spawned blend of snake and dog, began their hypnotic weaving, back and forth. It was a sick dance designed to trance their prey and prevent them from leaving. The leader bared fangs dripping with poison.

The smell of the poison now permeated the air, silently berating 'Flame for not remembering. None of the pack (there were four that could be seen) moved yet, except for their hypnotic swaying. Smoke was almost immune to it.

The bodyguard and the mage were not. They both froze in place, watching the hypnotic dance. Smoke, however, didn't. She flung her saddlebag at the leader. That broke the hypnosis enough for the mage to blast one of the others with a levin-bolt. Smoke yanked her bow off her shoulder and fired off a shot, hoping to hit one in the eye. Her arrow missed, skittering off the tough hide. She'd shot at the leader, hoping by killing it the rest would scatter. 

It turned its glowing yellow eyes on her, the poison dripping onto the ground. Smoke went cold. No one, not even a Companion, could take on a pack of _wyrsa_ and survive. The mage threw another levin bolt. The _wyrsa_ almost smiled, absorbing the energy. Smoke swore.

"They _feed_ on mage energies!" She screamed at the mage, trying to get another target. None of the _wyrsa_, however, were cooperating. The mage shot her a startled look but fired off another levin-bolt. That attack gave her a clear shot and she took down one with an arrow sprouting where its eye had been. 

That was the signal for the rest of the pack to attack. as the one to die fell, the other three charged, one going for the bodyguard, the other two charging her and the mage. Smoke dove out of the way and the two continued towards the mage, stalking him. Smoke swore again and nocked another arrow. She let one fly, grabbing another, knowing her arrow wasn't going to strike anything vital. That one skittered off the back of one and tapped the other. They turned their attention to her for a moment and then back to the mage, who was foolishly still trying to hit one with a levin-bolt. 

"Put up a mage barrier, dammit!" She yelled, firing off another arrow. The mage swarmed up a tree, apparently not having heard her. Finally he put up the barrier, keeping them from getting into his tree. A high pitched screech, followed by the smell of blood mingling with poison, told her the bodyguard was a dead man. There was nothing she could do to help him now. 

The two _wyrsa_ attacking the mage became more interested in the downed prey than in the live one up the tree. They quickly swarmed the fallen man and began feeding. 

Smoke winced and turned her eyes from the grisly sight. _:Darkfire?:_

The response was immediate. _:We're well away. I'm driving them towards the Vale. Don't worry about us!:_

'Flame sighed and scrambled up her own tree. Using the branches, after swinging her bow over her shoulder, she moved quickly from tree to tree as only a Tayledras Scout could. She finally made it to a tree where she would be able to fire off a shot. 

"Hey ugly!" She yelled, hoping to draw one's attention to her. None took note of her, however. Luck and the Star-Eyed were with her, however. One raised its face to hiss at a compatriot and went down with an arrow in the eye. The other two flinched but didn't look up at her. One was the leader. Somehow she had to manage to take him down!

She could Feel Ayren getting closer. She wanted to order him back. To order him to stay away from her, away from the pack. The stronger part of her welcomed him. She missed him too much to send him away again. Where he was, she was sure Wanderstone was close behind. She hoped he had enough sense to stay away. 

She didn't know what to do. There was no way to bring the pack (or what was left of it) away from the kill. Well, no sane way, that is.

Shadowflame had done some pretty stupid things in her life. She wasn't arrogant the way her older brother had been. She'd barely made Master level. The only thing she'd wanted was to just be a scout and be accounted a _good_ scout. Then had come that fateful night in k'Shira. She closed her eyes against the pain of that memory.

__

She was walking through the Vale, going to report to the head Scout about her patrol. She thought she'd found the lair where the basilisk they'd been hunting was hiding. Walking silently, as she always did, she approached the Council area, prepared to make her report. Voices, carried on the light breeze, had stopped her.

"We can't keep her here," One of the Elders was saying. "Everyone knows she was thrown out of k'Vala and that at three years old!"

"She wasn't thrown out," another said patiently. "Her mother just asked her brother to raise the child. Starfall just couldn't handle the sight of her. That has no bearing on whether or not she's a good scout."

Then the scout leader spoke. "Our Shin'a'in cousins have asked for several scouts to help them evacuate. I say we let her go and prove her worth with them." Everyone quickly agreed and she had gone back to the scout leader's ekele_ to wait for him. She didn't want him to know she'd heard._

The Shin'a'in had taken her in, taught her to ride. They'd appreciated her help with the evacuation and had gifted Darkfire to her in thanks. Once the Clan was resettled onto the Plain, she had been preparing to leave, when word came from k'Shira. She still remembered the message.

__

Shadowflame,

It is with deepest regret that we say we do not need your services as a scout any longer.

I am sure you understand, with your brother's sacrifice so fresh, how we cannot aid you in any way. What little you left behind here and at k'Treva will be waiting for your return. 

Wind to thy wings,

Elder Winterdawn. 

She opened her eyes, seeing the _wyrsa_ still feeding on what was left of the bodyguard. Her little woolgathering session hadn't lasted more than a few moments. Still, it gave her the strength to do the incredibly stupid thing she was about to do. She carefully laid down her bow and took off the belt quiver. Placing both in the tree where they wouldn't fall, she pulled out one of her belt knives, after loosening the sheathes on her boot knives. The stench of _wyrsa _stung her nose, mingling with the smell of innards and fresh blood. Taking a deep breath and sending a prayer winging skyward, she took a firm grasp on her knife and jumped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Firesong Heard the shouted MindCall just as he sat down to dinner in the _ekele_ in Haven. _:Firesong! Wanderstone just Called me! Shadowflame has been attacked by _wyrsa_!:_

Firesong gasped, seeing terrible fates suddenly flash before his eyes. His sister, dying from a _wyrsa_ bite, being eaten alive by a pack. Now she was bravely fending them off, only to have the mage strike her down. 

Firesong stood, trying to think of something,_ anything,_ he could do to help her. "Gods, if only Gates were still possible!" He was too far away to do anything for her. She was all alone again. He fell into a chair covering his face with his hands. 

"_Ashke?"_ Silverfox asked, softly, gently. "Firesong, what's wrong?" 

"_Wyrsa_." He choked out. "She's been attacked by _wyrsa_. No one can hold off a pack alone." Silverfox's arms enveloped him gently. He rocked the sobbing Adept.

For a long time he just murmured to him, trying to get him to calm. One of the _hertasi_ came. Silverfox rattled off several instructions and the lizard bobbed his head and scurried away. 

Eventually, he was able to coax Firesong into the _ekele_ and into their room. The sobbing had not subsided. Silverfox comforted his mate as well as he could, until he had cried himself out. Still, in his sleep he shuddered with unspent tears. Silverfox held him tightly, murmuring reassurances in his ear and sending up silent prayers to whatever gods or goddesses happened to be listening. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Starfall had held off for a couple days before leaving Haven and it was a damn good thing he had. The _hertasi _came to tell him what Silverfox had learned, and that Firesong was in no shape to answer any questions. The news that Shadowflame had been attacked by _wyrsa_ hit him almost as hard as it had his son. 

He slumped into a chair and fretted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanderstone arrived at the clearing in time to see 'Flame jump from her tree onto the back of one of the _wyrsa. _The startled creature was flattened by her assault and she was able to stick it in the eye with her knife. The other, however, attacked her, jumping onto her back. Wanderstone yanked his bow off of his shoulder and quickly let fly. The arrow didn't even draw the creatures attention. It's gaping mouth was headed for the back of 'Flame's neck. The only thing that saved her was Ayren's timely attack. 

The huge bondbird raked the beast with deadly talons, not penetrating the scales but moving it enough that his bondmate could get out of the way. Shadowflame did exactly that. While she scrambled to her feet, Ayren attacked again, this time trying for the eyes and barely missing getting bit. 

Wanderstone let fly another arrow. Rrussin ran in and head butted the thing in the side. When the _wyrsa_ turned its head to snap at the _kyree_, it sprouted an arrow in one eye and a knife in the other. It fell to earth shuddering the last of its life out.

The mage scrambled down the tree. "You!" He yelled, looking askance at Ayren sitting calmly in a tree. "You are one of those Tayledras! 

You're a Hawkbrother!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Etcetera-cat~** I know… oh well… still… climax is acomin!

****

Nesuto~ a bit impossible yes. But you wont be hanging for long. 

****

Wizard116~ that's next I promise

****

Queen's Own~ you're going to spoil him! 

****

Shahanna~ More meepness coming I promise!

****

Hawk~ VERY nasty….

****

Till next chapter my friends….


	31. Ch 31 FIGHT!

****

A/N~ Wow only a couple chapters left! Quick thing: I don't own; Lackey does!

****

Chapter 31~ FIGHT!

'Flame turned her dead eyes on him. She smiled, showing nothing but sharp white teeth. "Yes, I am." She reached up, releasing her hair. Shaking it out, she looked at the mage. "My hair should be white. Instead I bear this red. Do you know why?" The mage shook his head, looking slightly frightened. "Because, a few years ago, I was captured by some mages. They tried to use me to create a node. A mage storm came up, disrupting their little experiment." Her eyes were still flat and dead, her expression hadn't changed. "I was Changed in that Storm. As was that horse I've been riding. I survived." There was triumph in her voice. 

The mage gulped, looking unsure for the first time. Then he raised his hands, invoking a spell. 'Flame didn't move. She _felt_ the spell's compulsion and negligently waved it away. 

The Changechild smiled evilly. "My turn." 

The mage shrank back, his face draining of any color. The barrier sprang up without thought. The gold/blue shields surrounded them in ready answer to her call. She hadn't tapped a ley-line yet. She _felt_ them there, ready for her. Amazingly, she _also_ _felt_ the Heartstone of k'Varis, lying quietly, waiting for her Call. 

"You see," she said conversationally. "I was Changed by the Mage Storm. _You_ made me stronger. Your blunder gave me the power you had craved." She waved her hand and _held_ him in place. "I am now what _you _wanted to be. A powerful mage. I have the power you wanted." _Now_ she tapped into the ley-lines. They answered with their power. Then she _Reached_ and the Heartstone's power surged toward her, answering her Call. The power coursed through her. 

She held it with her will, feeling it race along her skin. "Now you are _mine."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanderstone didn't dare interfere. The look on Shadowflame's face frightened him. She'd taken on a small pack of _wyrsa_ with little help and survived. Now she had enough energy to not only fight the mage magically but control power from the Heartstone. He could See her vibrating with the Power. She held it lightly, like jesses on a raptor. 

The Power filled her to capacity, giving her extra energy. Yet still she held her hand. It didn't seem to bother her to have all that at her call. In fact when he Looked again, he could see excess draining off into one of the ley-lines feeding the Heartstone. In essence, she was _recycling_ her power. 

Neither he nor Rrussin moved, both standing as still as statues, waiting for something to be done. He looked over to see what Ayren was doing.

Ayren sat in a tree above his bondmate. He didn't look concerned. Her horse was no where to be seen. Wanderstone wondered briefly at that before turning his attention back to the battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The light hold she had on the mage ripped away as he wrestled back control from her.

"You wench!" The mage snarled. "You should have died in that Storm, along with all those other fools! I wil have your power." A levin-bolt lashed out without warning. 'Flame smiled calmly and let her personal shields deflect it. The levin-bolt was absorbed by her shields. 

The mage smiled and began firing at her. Levin-bolts were followed by fireballs, followed by rocks. On and on till 'Flame could see the sweat beading on his forehead. Not all the missiles (magical or physical) were deflected but the only ones to break through were the rocks, causing bruises but nothing more. 

She concentrated. She wanted to punish the mage. He would pay for Changing her, making her more outcast than she already was. What she wanted to do she had to get close to him for. Lightnings crashed around her, one knocking her off her feet. 'Flame picked herself up, her control and strength running low from holding so much Power. Another fireball burst close by, singeing her hair. She flung up an arm rolling out of the way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanderstone cursed seeing her almost burnt by the fireball. Still, he held his hand. This was her fight and he had no right to interfere. He held his breath watching the duel. 

'Flame cursed, rolling again out of the way of another lightning strike. She hadn't regained her feet yet. Rolling again, she finally got her feet under her. She stood, fire sparking in her, until then, cold dead eyes. "Nice try," she said, smirking. Then she unleashed the power she held. 

Lightnings rained down out of the sky, pinning the mage to the edge of her barrier. Levin-bolts herded him, taking down his shields as fast as he could put them up. Finally, his power fizzled out. Sweat rained down his face, his breath coming in gasps. 

Advancing on him, a cat stalking its prey, a small wicked smile playing about her lips. She held onto the power. It fed her, guided by her strength, controlled by her will, directed by her rage. 

Around her, a white aura coalesced, making her appear ethereal. She grabbed the mage and broke into his mind, past all shields, using the power of the Heartstone to fuel her. 

Up close, she could smell his fear. The sweat added a tangy, salty scent to the air. She wondered if he realized just what he had created. She then knew he couldn't, because she wasn't very sure herself. She backed off the power, disconnecting from the leylines, leaving only the Heartstone to feed her. She scanned his mind, unwilling to leave anything to chance.

__

Here he sat at his master's feet. He looked up, hoping to hear more of what his master had planned. "Ahh my young apprentice, you shall be the one. You shall capture me a Hawkbrother and then a Heartstone." His master died that winter without ever telling him how. 

'Flame drew back. The malevolence she had felt from the master had poured itself into the apprentice, warping him from everything sane. When his master had died so quickly, he had blamed everyone and had never been able to go beyond what his training had been. No one had been willing to take him on, leaving him to wander alone.

She released him, disgusted at herself for feeling a_nything_ nearing pity for the bastard. She created a containment field, linking it to the Heartstone of k'Varis. The mage would not be breaking free from that. 

She slumped as she released the power. Tapping a line lightly, she drew enough energy to replenish herself but nothing more. Wanderstone dropped to the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked, seeing her eyes calm and her breathing returning to normal. 

"I c-c-can't k-k-kill him." She stuttered, reaction finally settling in. He caught her as her knees collapsed. He placed her on a blanket, going to clean up the mess the _wyrsa_ had made. Hoofs thundering through the forest caused him to draw his bow again. 

The Shin'a'in stallion snorted at him and trotted over to nuzzle 'Flame. Wanderstone relaxed, seeing her stroking his cheeks. He began carting away the carcasses. The _wyrsa_ went first, followed by what was left of the bodyguard. Everytime he came back, he glanced over to where she sat, surrounded by her bird and her horse, the support almost palpable. 

It was well past dusk when a scout's whistle hailed the camp. Wanderstone stood. Shadowflame was asleep, curled next to her stallion, looking like a young child next to his bulk. 

"Well, Wanderstone, you've caused a commotion back at k'Varis." The scout said, melting out of the trees. "The Elders are up in arms, the _dyheli_ are holding two horses from flight and that one," he said pointing at Darkfire, "Scared years off of several lives."

The man's tufted owl settled into a tree, near Jaarthe without a rustle. "So what was this all about?"

Wanderstone sighed, waved a hand toward the fire and got settled to tell the story. "Well, someone asked for help…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Firesong was sleeping fitfully when the MindCall roused him. _:She's fine! I'll be damned if I know how. But she's alive and well!: _Snowblade's excitement and relief bubbled over. _:Shadowflame is alive and well!:_

Firesong closed his eyes against the tears of relief. He didn't know how and he didn't care. She had somehow survived the _wyrsa_ attack. All that was left was the mage. How well would she fare against him? 

__

:I also have a message for you.: Snowblade continued. _:She has the mage contained and is leaving him here with us, while we strip him of his abilities. We have a Healing-Adept already on her way. Her message is: I'm not him. I'm not a killer. I couldn't do it. I'll be home soon.:_

Firesong sent an acknowledgement and broke the link. She was alive and well, her demons purged at last. He stood without waking Silverfox, something he wasn't able to do very often. Padding quietly he tapped on his father's door.

Starfall was at the door quickly. "What is it?" He asked, worried. Could 'Flame be dead? Had the _wyrsa_ gotten her? Or had the mage figured out who she was and destroyed her?

Firesong smiled. "She's fine!" He whispered excitedly. "They don't know how. But she's alive and well. She'll be coming home!" Starfall sagged in relief. It was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You mean to tell me that _she's_ Shadowflame k'Treva?" One of the scouts asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "I heard stories about her. She was banned from the Vales!"

There were murmurs of agreement. Another one spoke up. "If she's banned why are _you_ helping her?" she asked shrewdly. 

Wanderstone sighed and kept his peace. He knew she hadn't been banned from any Vale, not even k'Vala. He didn't know the whole story but he was sure that no one truly banned would have been helped in anyway. The woman in question was still asleep, exhausted from her day. She murmured occasionally but then her stallion would nuzzle her and she'd go quietly back to sleep. Ayren sat in a tree just above her, probably asleep himself, whereas Jaarthe was avidly watching the little council happening around the fire. 

"Look," he said, losing some of his patience. "She asked for help. Elder Snowblade agreed to give her the help. I don't think it's our place to question his decision."

Someone snorted. In the shifting light of the fire, it was hard to tell just how many were in the little gathering. Wanderstone knew that there were only six of them. The shadows made it seem like more. "Yes and since he's _your_ father, we should listen to you."

"No, you should listen to me." That voice brought heads up and hands to belt knives. Shadowflame had stood and walked up behind Wanderstone without anyone noticing. Her face was pale, eyes bruised and tired looking. She stood erect, but even in the faulty light everyone could see how much it cost her. 

"I asked for help. It was given. And I will tell you why." She had found her own conclusions in her dreams. It was she who had denied herself the Vales, taking one man's word over all else. "I was given help because I am Shadowflame k'Treva, Tayledras Ambassador to Haven. I speak for all the Vales in front of many allies. I live daily with those allies, telling them of our way of life. I was chosen by the council of Elders to take that position. In reality what that means is I _outrank_ every scout here. I was given help because I asked. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Wanderstone looked at her, amazed at her commanding presence. He looked up into her eys, hoping to catch a glimpse of the laughing woman he'd first met. Instead, all he saw was the cold mercenary that had worked for the mage.

Murmurs came from the others, all acknowledging her seniority. "Good," she said flatly. With that she returned to her original spot and draped an arm over Darkfire, falling back to sleep almost immediately.

Wanderstone turned back to the scouts who had all gone quiet. He didn't say anything more. He didn't have to. Shadowflame had said it all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rrussin was the first to notice something amiss. His swift MindCall woke all the sleeping scouts and roused the sentries to extra alertness. Wanderstone watched the mage closely, looking for every nuance of his behavior. 

'Flame stood, a shadow even in the firelight, her black clothing hiding her from all eyes. She stalked closer to the small enclosure where the mage was confined, watching. 

A light grew in the confines of the barrier, brighter and brighter. It lit the clearing, as bright as day. The scouts shielded their eyes as it grew still brighter. 

Then to every one of them, no matter what level mage they had acquired, there was the sound of something being ripped away, torn forcibly from where it had been. The mage screamed, mentally and physically, causing everyone to clap their hands over their ears and wince as it reverberated in their skull. The light had vanished to pool around 'Flame and her closed fist. The mage's mental and physical voice suddenly cut off, leaving blank silence in its wake. Everyone was watching the two mages. Breath was held, no one stirred, waiting for what might happen next.

"My shields are not so easily broken anymore," 'Flame's voice uttered from the dark. "Before you had me starved, dehydrated, blocked from tapping any mage energies. Not this time. This time I have the not only the leylines but the Heartstone at my Call. I Reach." She did so, showing them the energies now flowing to her by coloring them. The Heartstone Power was a green color. "It answers my Call. It leaps to obey my will." 

She cocked her head to one side, studying the trapped mage. "I wonder if you know what a Heartstone truly is." Even without his Mage Sight, Wanderstone could see her begin to feed the energy into the mage. "See? The power is intoxicating is it not? Yet the control is not yours, it is mine. Your end would come ever so much quicker if I were to allow you to _try_ to control this power. But that is too simple. No I let you taste it, let it tempt you." She smiled, not looking totally sane. 

Wanderstone wanted to interfere, to stop her. Darkfire interposed himself before the scout. _:No. Let her fight this out. The last of her demons _must_ be purged for her Healing to be complete.: _The deep voice was sincere and worried. The stallion looked back over at his bondmate. _:I worry for her too.:_

Ayren came over to settle in the tree above Wanderstone watching Shadowflame taunt the mage. Even he looked worried. None of the other scouts moved, transfixed by the power she wielded with such ease.

Advancing on him, she dismissed the shields with a thought. "No, I think I know what to do to you. You will never be safe, never be able to wield _any_ power again. When I am done, you will be nothing resembling any type of mage."

She tightened down her control of the Power, compacting it. Then she jumped, grabbing the man's arms, locking his eyes with her own. For many minutes they stood there, staring deeply into each other's eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadowflame ruthlessly released her power. All along his channels the Power ripped through him. It burned, cauterizing as it went. Every mage channel he had was burned. They cauterized themselves, closing them off, never to be used again. She could Feel him fighting her. She could Feel him trying to regain control of the power he so wanted. He grasped after it, a child reaching for a toy held just out of reach. 

She Felt the last channel close, sealing him off forever. He sobbed, mentally and physically, feeling his power forever fade away. 

Releasing him, she staggered. Her knees gave out and she slumped into Wanderstone's arms, where he appeared suddenly behind her. 

She looked up into his eyes, all madness gone. "He'll never hurt anyone again," she whispered. Then she promptly passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N~ Yes 'Flame has issues.

****

Etcetera-cat~ Here's the clip you beta'd and a bit more…. Had to extend the chapter was too short otherwise…

****

Hawk~ umm.. No that's ok… scratches for Kyrette are good… for me? That's just weird…

****

Queen's Own~ I used to be a farmer… So I only accept hard working muses.. *glares at Jelana*

****

Wizard116~ won't be able to say that for very much longer.!

****

Shahanna~ 'Flame has a little right to do it though don't ya think?

Officially there are 2 chapters left… I hope you enjoy


	32. Ch 32 The Final Healing

****

A/N~ Well Kyrette isn't here so who shall do my disclaimer? *sigh* I guess I will. Mercedes Lackey owns I do not.

After this chapter is only an epilogue. I'm glad you have all enjoyed it.

****

Chapter 32~ The Final Healing

K'Varis Vale was quiet. Well, as quiet as a Vale ever got. Birds chattered in the trees. Somewhere distant a waterfall crashed into a pool. The occasional whuffling of a _dyheli_ could be heard. Sharp teeth cropped the grass noisily.

Shadowflame k'Treva, Tayledras ambassador to Haven, sat in a shady spot, her back braced against a tree. She was smiling gently, watching the young _dyheli_ romping around their elders. Darkfire was a black splash among them. She relaxed easily, feeling complete for the first time in a long time. 

__

:You are lazy.: Darkfire teased, grazing contentedly. _:One little hard task and you pass out as soon as its over.:_

She stuck her tongue out. The energies she'd called had worn her out. Yes the energy came from outside, but the control to wield it was all the mage's own. No tapping of a leyline would replenish that energy.

The mage she'd destroyed was now in the hands of k'Varis and they had readily agreed to holding and containing him. He would never work magic again. A fitting but mild punishment. No, Shadowflame had asked that he live out the rest of his natural days, knowing exactly what had brought him to this. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. 

The little snippet of memory she'd gleaned from him, had been false, a cover for him to hide behind. Since she hadn't really been interested in his motives, it hadn't bothered her much to find out it was a lie. 

Now she took her leisure, stalling her departure for Haven. She had recovered from the magical backlash easily. Indeed, she'd been well again for almost two weeks now. Only the Elders of the Vale asking her to wait had made her stay. 

A deep snort brought her eyes open. _:The Elders asking you to stay was only one reason. Admit it. You wanted to stay to learn more of Wanderstone.:_ Darkfire raised his head and stared at her intently.

Blushing, she bit her lip. _:Alright.:_ She said at a nudge from her stallion. _:I admit. I was…curious.:_ Darkfire snorted and stamped his foot coming closer. :_So, maybe more than curious.: _She agreed bashfully. 

__

:He's the only one I've ever met who doesn't treat me differently. He sees me as an equal, a partner. The last being to do that was Ayren.: She ruminated silently for a few moments. _:I guess I'm just desperate.: _

:Not desperate. Lonely perhaps.: A shadow detached itself from a nearby rock, materializing into Rrussin. _:It is the nature of any being to seek out one of its own kind for comfort and companionship. Even one such as I.:_

He flopped down beside her, looking for all the world like an overworked farm dog. He gave her a sour look as she sent him that image, causing her to giggle. _:The Elders speak today.:_

She just nodded and looked up into the sky. A dark speck far above them caused her to smile. Ayren was riding the thermals easily, enjoying the freedom. _:Do you know what's going on?:_ She asked finally, seeing the _kyree_ wasn't going to elaborate. 

He shook his head. _:My decision does not affect the Vale nor even the _kyree_ and is made. So I am not needed at council and did not go.:_

She looked at him, curiosity written plainly on her face. _:What decision?:_

He smirked, a lupine grin. _:That would be telling and ahh here he comes.:_ He got back to his feet and looked at Darkfire. _:Come my large friend. I do not think we are needed here any longer.:_

With that both of them trotted off, leaving Shadowflame's curiosity eating at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanderstone watched her from across the meadow. The sunlight came through the trees, casting her in light and shadow. Her hair, brightened from her time on the road, shone bright as sunbeams caught it. She watched after Rrussin and Darkfire as they left, frustration and curiosity written for all to see. 

He cleared his throat and walked across the meadow, towards her. She looked up, her hand shading her eyes. Smiling, she patted a place next to her for him. A clear invitation.

He sat down with a sigh. Council had been wearying, a necessary evil for what he was about to do. They had agreed to all of it.

"Stuck in Council?" She asked in sympathy. Wanderstone nodded, stretching out on the grass, next to her.

"Many things were accomplished." He said, maddeningly. Shadowflame held her tongue, praying for patience. "Several things were decided and put to rest finally. All of them concerned you, which is why the Elders asked you to stay."

Shadowflame ground her teeth. If he didn't tell her soon, she'd throttle him. 

He opened one eye, seeing her clenched jaw. He barely kept the smile off his face. "I will tell you. The first thing decided was to keep the mage under tight shields. Even with what you did to him, there may be a small chance for Healing." She nodded, seeing no harm in it. "Next decided was the raising of your status. The Council voted, unanimously I add, to grant you Adept status. Your control of the Heartstone, when fighting the mage, was enough proof of your skill for them." Her mouth dropped open. She _hadn't_ expected that! 

While he had her off balance, he'd drop the rest of the decision on her. The last decision was what had taken so long. Several had been against it but had relented in the end. 

"The final decision, the one that took the longest, was the releasing of a scout to return to Haven with you. If you so wish for such company." He waited until she'd digested all of it.

"Why would I need a scout to show me back to Haven? None from k'Varis have been there." She cocked her head to the side, studying him. 

He felt himself flush a bit as he cleared his throat. "It was thought you might enjoy the company." 

Ayren came down to land on a log near her. She reached out and scratched him easily, appearing to think about what Wanderstone had said. Ayren was grooming himself easily. He gently put the feather she's asked for in her hand. Ruffling himself, he took to the air once more.

Shadowflame dropped the feather, next to her, carefully, to make sure the scout hadn't seen it. "Why would I need company?" She finally asked. "I have Ayren and Darkfire, plenty of company for me."

Wanderstone sat up exasperated. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling slightly on the beads. Now it was his turn to pray for patience. _:She's testing you.:_ The stallion's deep MindVoice said. _:No one has ever offered what you are. All she wants is for you to ask to accompany her back and then tell her why. 'Flame needs to know its for _her _and _not_ for her rank or anything else.:_

Wanderstone closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd had his lovers. Still, he'd never felt for any of them the odd things he felt for Shadowflame. "Ambassador Shadowflame, may I have the honor of returning to Haven with you?" She sucked in a breath, not expecting him to be so forthright. He turned to look at her earnestly. "I have been released from duty here. I want to come with you."

Her eyes went soft for a moment then narrowed. She stood, briskly brushing off her trews. "I appreciate the offer. But I have no need of escort or company." She went to move past, but he caught her arm gently.

"The Ambassador doesn't. But what of 'Flame?" He felt her stiffen and removed his hand. "I want to go with you, Shadowflame. Not because you're the ambassador but because you're beautiful, strong, intelligent. I don't give a damn who your brother is or who your father was. I want to go with the impudent woman I met in the forest. You could be going anywhere, and give up your position as Ambassador and I would still want to go with you."

'Flame braced herself and looked into his eyes. The deep sincerity there was what drew down her final wall and had her accepting his very wonderful offer of company. And more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stood on the rise, looking down on the twisting metropolis that was Haven. Above them her eagle and his falcon rode the thermals lazily. Wanderstone was riding the former bodyguard's beast.

The trip back to Haven had been easy, taken at a leisurely pace. They'd only run past one Herald, who hadn't recognized 'Flame or Darkfire and they'd left it that way. Rrussin sat on his haunches beside Wanderstone. _:That place stinks!:_ He said sneezing.

'Flame laughed, shifting in her saddle. "The Field and the _ekele_ won't be so bad, my friend. And the faster we go through, the faster we'll be able to settle in and get out of our saddles."

"Let's go," Wanderstone said in undisguised relief. Riding _dyheli_ was one thing, but he'd not gotten used to handling the horse. Today was the first day he'd ridden the beast. 'Flame had been riding it because she was the better rider. 

She chuckled and kneed Darkfire down the hill. The other horse stepped out smartly. A mental tap from Ayren made her look up. Two larger figures had joined the bondbirds. Seemed they wouldn't be getting into Haven with being noticed after all. Another mental tap made Wanderstone look at her. She pointed up. He looked up and saw what she did. He smiled, slightly looking definitely uneasy. Rrussin had stuck close between the two horses when they approached the gate. 

'Flame gave the gate Guard their name and told him _not_ to pass on their arrival to the Collegium. He winked at her and agreed. They wove through the streets, Rrussin walking behind Darkfire and before Wanderstone. 

They drew stares. 'Flame was used to that and didn't pay much attention to it. _:Easy, love.: _She told Wanderstone. _:Not too long now.:_

:Gods! How do so many people live this close together?: Rrussin asked in disgust.

__

:Easy, Rrussin. See the big wall up ahead? That surrounds the Palace compound. We'll be there soon.: 'Flame reassured both of them. 

Sure enough, they made it to the wall shortly and were passed on by another Guard, this one in midnight blue. She immediately turned toward a large Field, where several of the Companions waited.

"Rolan!" Shadowflame called good-naturedly. "You mean to tell me there's no welcoming committee?" The stallion shook his head and snorted. 'Flame swung off of Darkfire. "Elspeth back yet?" Another head shake and another snort. "Everyone in Council?" This time the stallion nodded. "Well, seems I came at a good time then. Bye Rolan, thanks!" She led Darkfire off, followed closely by Wanderstone and Rrussin both uncomfortable in the odd surroundings. Shadowflame turned Darkfire loose in Companion's Field and took Wanderstone over to the Royal stables, turning the other horse over to the stablehands. She quickly led them into the Field, towards the _ekele_. 

Sure enough they had just enough time to bathe and change before they were descended upon. Wanderstone stayed back, while several Heralds and Tayledras who could only be Firesong and his father Starfall, and the Kaled'a'in Silverfox. _:Come rescue me!:_ She Sent desperately, while keeping the smile on her face. 

__

:No!: He Sent back impudently. He only got a flash of a mental grin before she held up her hands for silence. 

She quickly got it. "Alright! I'm fine, the mage will never harm another and is under close watch at k'Varis. Now I'm only going to tell everyone once. The Elders at k'Varis elevated me to Adept. So watch out big brother!" Everyone laughed, including the man in question. "Oh and this is Wanderstone, he and I have decided to get married. Now can I have something to eat? I am starved!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N~ Reviewer Thanks~

****

Wizard116~ Only 1 left now.

****

Shahanna~ No I couldn't make her like him.

****

Etcetera-cat~ Thanks love, you're one of my longest supporters. I hope you enjoy the end.

****

Kathleen~ Thank you

****

Hawk~ Not much more to get to. And **HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!!**

Queen's Own~ I'm actually wondering if he hasn't left…

****

Fireblade~ dearie I got 2 other chaptered efforts in the works… by the by can I borrow Sheherazade? Jelana isn't responding to my threats.. So I need to use your scary muse!

****

LurksinShadows~ FINALLY! Heh…


	33. Epilogue

****

A/N~ Kyrette? Are you still here?

****

Kyrette~ _:Where else would I be? I haven't left you Cat. Just need to rack my mind for more stories to tell. And, quite frankly, your house is a bit loud for quiet contemplation!:_

****

Cat~ *laughing* Very true my fuzzy friend!

****

Kyrette *grinning* _:Indeed. So, one final disclaimer and then the end of Shadowflame's story. Mercedes Lackey owns all to do with Velgarth, Heralds, Companions. Tayledras, etc. Now to the epilogue.:_

****

Epilogue~

The spring leaves were opening to receive the gentle sunshine. Flowers had just started to send their scents into the air. An archway had been built of willow boughs and coaxed roses in a small clearing in Companion's Field. 

Firesong stood next to Silverfox, watching proudly as his sister, Adept Shadowflame k'Treva, Tayledras Ambassador to Haven, slowly approached them. Today she had put aside her traditional black clothing. She had allowed Firesong to dress her as was properly fitting a bride and Adept. He had dressed her in blues and greens, with cream accents. She looked like a Queen. 

Starfall stood slightly off to one side, smiling. He and Shadowflame had had many heart to heart talks over the last months. Their relationship was completely mended now. Firesong had even caught her calling him "father" a few times.

Firesong looked over at the groom. He appeared totally calm. After the initial uproar he'd caused, simply by appearing, he'd settled in nicely. His gentleness with children and ease with teaching had him as an extra hand with teaching. He taught not only the Mage-Gifted but also Healer or Herald Trainees having trouble grasping a concept. He and 'Flame made a wonderful team. Next to him the _kyree_ neuter, Rrussin, sat wearing a jeweled collar and a huge grin. The neuter was glad to finally have his mind-mate paired off. 

Above them the bondbirds all sat in silence, watching her walk toward her groom. Each had been groomed and decorated as well. Each bore decorated jesses that were nothing that would get entangled when they flew. Ayren sported a small headband with embroidery as a decoration. Even the gryphons had turned out in all their painted glory. 

Shadowflame finally reached all of them, coming to a floating stop next to her groom. 

The celebration that followed was talked about for decades to come. Shadowflame's story was added into the Chronicles by unanimous agreement among the Heralds. 

Starfall returned to k'Valdemar Vale, content with his wife's daughter and his guilt purged. 

Firesong and Silverfox stayed with them another year, Firesong catching up with his sister's lost years. He was there for the birth of their first child, a son, called Shadowhawk. When he and his mate returned to k'Valdemar themselves, all of 'Flame's wounds were finally Healed. 

Shadowflame and Wanderstone never returned to the Vales. Not because they were unwelcome. They did not return, except for visits, simply because they'd made their own lives.

Shadowflame was heard, in years to come, to say: "I have my home. It took me a great deal of pain and trial to find it. Why would I leave it for another?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

:So ends my tale of Shadowflame k'Treva. I know all of this was true. My mother's neuter 'uncle' was the one to tell me. His name? Rrussin.: ~ Kyrette

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~ Reviewer thank yous and a few special thanks..

****

Hawk~ You've reviewed almost every chapter. Thank you my friend.

****

Queen's Own~ Thanks. Kyrette can be sorely neglected around here, but not with your scratches!

****

Badgerwolf~ Kyrette isn't sure if he'll give me anything more yet, but Yuril is still around as is Jelana (somewhere!) And they still work occasionally. So I have those fics.

****

Lurks_in_Shadows~ Again thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

****

Fireblade~ Scheherezade is off looking for Jelana somewhere.. Don't worry I'll let her work out her frustrations on my muse then send her back. You won't be in _too_ much trouble.

****

Now for some special thanks~

Shahanna, Etcetera-cat, mysticmoods, and Darkfyre~ The four of you get the biggest thanks. You have reviewed, cleared up minor points, and beta read for me. I can't thank you enough for all the help you've given. I have loved having the 4 of you helping me. I hope it never ends! Thank you very very much.

So that's the end of Shadowflame's story. Until the next time Kyrette speaks…

****

Zhai'helleva!

~!*Cat*!~


End file.
